Slice of life
by Justsomesquidiot
Summary: A story I made as joke because of a joke. Full of adult stuff. Plot was completely improvised, so watch out. A lot of self awareness and confusing plot structure as well. Agent three is an OC in this one. I re-wrote octoling biology for this story, and it's not at all kid friendly.
1. The explicit prologue

"Why are we doing this again?"

Anthony turns around.

"What do you mean? We're just having a sleepover."

"Well, I just mean WHY. I don't really want to do this..."

"I told you, the splatfest is tomorrow, and I live far closer to the plaza then you do, so we'll be able to start much earlier."

Arron stares at the ground for a moment before responding.

"I guess you're right..."

"Of course I am, now let's go."

They continue walking towards Anthony's apartment, which is only a short walk from the plaza, Arron however, lives nearly all the way across the city because he didn't want an apartment so close to the tower. Too much noise.

"So... What do you want to do tonight?"

Arron doesn't respond.

"I was thinking we could watch a movie so we don't want to stay up too late, but we should be fine as long as we get to sleep before 10:00."

"Sure, whatever."

No one would really call Anthony and Arron "friends". Even fizz and Karl didn't, despite the fact that they both were friends with Arron. They really only knew each other because of their amazing teamwork, and they interacted as little as possible outside of turf wars. The past 2 splatfests, anthony had to wait 2 hours for Arron to show up so they could get started, and Anthony was tired of it.

"Look Arron, I know you don't like me very much, but this could be a chance to get to know each other! ...you know?"

"I don't hate you... It's just..."

"Just what?"

"You kinda hang out with Karl way more than the rest of us, me and fizz can only talk about so much..."

"Why are you only using one of their nicknames?"

"Chase told me he prefers to be called fizz."

"Really? Well, whatever, if you want me to hang out with you and fizz more, you could've just asked."

Anthony could faintly hear Arron mutter: "I DID ask..."

"Here we are!"

Arron looks up to see Anthony's apartment building, before following Anthony inside. They go to the elevator and Anthony presses the button for the 13th floor. They go to the door and unlock it.

"Well, this is my apartment! Kitchen over there, bathroom down that hallway, and this is the bedroom."

"Wait, you only have one bedroom?!"

"Yeah, but don't worry, it's a pullout bed."

"..."

" Just trust me, it'll be fine."

" ...alright..."

"Alright, I'll go set up the movie. You get your stuff situated."

Anthony leaves, leaving Arron to unpack his bag. He only packed an outfit for the next morning and his weapon that he was planning on using for turf wars. He puts all of that stuff away and turns to go see if Anthony has finished setting up the movie.

He sees Anthony standing at the door in only his underwear and a t-shirt.

"A-ANTHONY!"

"What? We're going to sleep soon anyway, why should I bother putting on pajamas?"

Arron says nothing and storms out of the room and flops onto the couch. Anthony comes out a moment later and sits next to him.

"You don't need to be so embarrassed, we're just watching a movie. Oh, I picked love at first woomy as the movie by the way."

"The romantic comedy? Why?"

"I dunno, I heard it was good. Not many good movies have come out this year unfortunately."

"Alright..."

They watch the movie in silence for a long time before Arron says something.

"This movie actually is pretty good..."

"Heh, told you, maybe you should trust me more often, hm?"

"Fine, the next time you ask me to trust you, I will."

" I'll be sure to remember that..."

Anthony chuckles. It was much easier to trick Arron then he anticipated, and the way things were going, he was gonna have his way by the end of the night.

Some might have criticized Anthony and would've told him to get Arron's word on the matter, but as far as he was concerned, none of that mattered as long as Arron enjoyed it.

He was going to enjoy pleasuring him.

They turned in soon after the movie, even though it was only around 9:00. Arron figured Anthony would want to get up as soon as possible for splatfest.

" Arron."

"Wha-"

"I want you to trust me."

" Um... Ok...?"

Anthony then promptly rolls off of his bed and onto Arron's, earning a yelp of surprise as Arron moves out of the way.

"A-Anthony, what are you doi-"

He was cut off by Anthony suddenly kissing him. Arron pulls back almost immediately and starts to scoot back from Anthony. He soon backs up against the wall.

"ANTHONY, STOP!"

"Aw...why? C'mon, you said you trusted me!"

"THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

"Too bad."

Anthony locks lips with Arron again, this time pinning him against the wall so he can't pull away. He starts to use his other hand to pull Arron's pajamas down. Arron pushes Anthony away and tries to stand up, but in doing so his bottom half becomes naked, as Anthony was still holding on to his clothes while he stood up.

"Wow, how eager are you Arron?"

Arron yelps and tries to cover himself up, but before he can, Anthony grabs Arron's sides and sits him down before starting to stroke him. Arron moans before trying to pull away again. Anthony moves closer to him and holds him down by the shoulder before kissing Arron again. Arron's erection slowly grows and Anthony pulls away to focus on stroking.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you enjoy this."

Arron simply moans in response.

Anthony moves back a bit and leans down, he then slowly starts licking Arron's tip.

"Ah-anthony~ s-stop~"

" Why? You sound like you're enjoying this~"

Arron doesn't respond, as Anthony immediately takes Arron's dick into his mouth, going up and down at a steady pace.

" S-Soooo... G-Good..."

Anthony grins. He knew it wouldn't take long for him to start enjoying it. Now he can move on to the main event.

He gets up off of Arron- earning a groan from him- and pulls his underwear down.

"W-what now?"

"Now..."

Anthony moves Arron to a position to where he was almost laying down next to the wall and moving his member right outside Arron's ass before saying:

"We move on to the main event!"

"Wai-"

Anthony doesn't let him finish and starts to move his length into Arron.

"AH! AAAaaah~"

Anthony starts slowly moving himself in and out of Arron, earning moans with every thrust, and grunts from himself.

"D-did you p-plan this the w-whole time-e?"

Anthony grins and said: "I've had my eyes on you since I first met you."

Arron responds with a moan and he lets his head fall backwards as Anthony started to speed up.

"Go-onna cum..."

Anthony starts stroking his dick again.

" Let it all out Arron."

Arron moans loudly before cumming all over Anthony's hand and his own shirt.

" Now it's my turn."

Anthony starts to go as fast as possible before slamming as hard as he can into Arron. He starts cumming before pulling out and stroking himself. He cums over Arron's shirt and face.

"That was the best sex I've ever had!"

He hears Arron mumble something before Arron slumps over.

"Heh, guess I pushed you a bit too hard..."

He goes back into his own bed and looks over at Arron.

" Maybe we can do this again sometime, heh."

He falls asleep soon afterwards.

Arron wakes up first.

"Ugh... My head..."

He looks around and the memory of what happened the previous night comes flooding back.

" I think I need a shower."

" So soon? Don't you want to do it again first~?"

Arron looks back and sees Anthony sitting off of his bed with his clothes still off. Arron thinks for a second.

"Well... I suppose I could wait a LITTLE longer..."

Anthony smirks, and gestures downwards.

"All yours, go nuts."

Arron smiles.

"They. Are. Late."

"Cool it fizz, I'm sure they won't be too much longer..."

"I'm going to go check on Anthony. He is NEVER this late for a splatfest."

"Fine. But I'm coming with you."

"You just want to know where Anthony lives, ZEPTO."

"I already know where he lives, FIZZ."

"Whatever, let's just go."

Anthony is enjoying himself. So much so, that he doesn't hear the door to his apartment open and close again.

"Anthony? You were running late, so me and Karl came to check on yooOOH WHAT THE FUCK!"

Fizz had walked into the room to see Anthony and Arron having sex.

"What?! What's wrong?!"

Karl comes running into the doorway before realizing what he was looking at and turning around to leave.

He slams his head into the door frame instead.

"Dumbass. Alright, I'm gonna let you two... Finish. Meet us in the plaza after you get cleaned up."

"We might be a while..."

"Whatever, I'm gonna get Karl over here an ice pack."

"Owwwww..."

"Get up Ya fag."

"Fuck youuuuuuu..."

"Just get up."

Fizz and Karl leave the room, while Anthony and Arron just look at each other.

"So, you want to make this a regular thing?"

Arron thinks for a moment.

" I've got nothing better to do on weekends..."

They smile at each other, and Arron starts to move up and down again.

-segmentline-

"Did that really just happen...?"

Fizz turns to look at Karl, who is holding his ice pack up to his head.

"I'm really not surprised, I caught Anthony starting at Arron's ass multiple times."

"FIZZ!"


	2. Look at how fast everything's moving!

"Hey guys!" Arron and Anthony walk up to the table fizz and Karl are sitting at. They are holding hands.

"Arron, Anthony, how nice of you to show up. 2 hours after we came to check on you."

" We... Got super into it." Arron looks away as Anthony said this.

"Riiiiight. Well Karl over here is still recovering from that AMAZING move he did back at the apartment."

Arron snickers. " What, you mean smaking his head into the door frame?"

" What would you do when you see your friends doing it?" Karl mumbles before turning away.

Anthony ponders for a moment. " Well, if I were to walk in on you and fizz having sex, I would probably say: I CALLED IT!"

Fizz and Karl look at each other for a moment.

"Nope." Fizz says immediately.

"Not on my life." Karl growls.

"Hmm. Suit yourselves."

Arron and Anthony then proceed to kiss.

Fizz and Karl proceed to cringe.

"Can you two like...not?" Anthony pulls away from Arron and glares at fizz.

" Don't look at me like that, no one wants to watch you two make out all day."

Karl nods, "it's disturbing to be honest."

Arron flaunts dramatically. " You're just Jealous of our love!"

" I've had a girlfriend for 4 months dude."

Everyone looks at fizz. "You-you what." Karl stammers.

"Yeah. But unlike some people, I don't shove my relationship down their throats."

"Who is she?" Fizz looks toward Anthony.

"Her name is Clair. We met at a wedding in calimari county."

"When the hell did you go to a wedding? And who invited you?"

" Keep launching all these damn questions at me why don't you Karl. Anyway, it was my aunt's wedding, and it was 4 months ago. Obviously."

"Can we meet her? Or?" Arron asked.

"Sure. Here, let me call her."

Fizz pulls out his phone and dials a number.

"Hey babe, I used you as an example to show why you shouldn't shove relationships down other peoples throats and now they want to meet you. Yeah. Yeah, I know. How are you NOT used to this? Alright. See you in ten. Love ya. Bye."

Fizz closes the phone and looks up to find everyone starting at him.

" ...what?"

" Babe?" Karl sneers.

" Im totally calling you babe from now on Arron."

"Please don't do that." Arron mumbles.

" She's my girlfriend guys, I'll call her babe if I want."

Fizz was definitely a weird guy. Him and Karl were friends long before either of them met anthony, and even then anthony prefered to hang out with Karl more than fizz anyway.

Karl on the other hand was the crazy kind of weird. You never knew what he was gonna do next. Running into a doorframe was new for him though.

"Fizz!"

Fizz turns around to see a girl walking towards him.

"Clair!"

They hug before pulling Back and starting introductions.

'Clair, this is Karl, the idiot, and those two are Arron and Anthony, the gay fagolas.

"Are they dating then?"

" I think it's more of a friends with benefits type thing..."

"No, we're dating. It would kinda be weird not to." Anthony responds, with Arron snickering in response.

" Yeah, can you imagine that though? That would be so awkward!"

"Riiiiight..." clair says, turning back to fizz, "I gotta go, I'm late for work. Bye!"

Clair gives a peck on the cheek to fizz and walks off.

" Well? We better get going, splatfest doesn't last forever." Fizz says, gesturing torwards the voting booths.

" Roller coasters or water slides?" Fizz asks, walking up to the booth.

The other three talk it over for a second before picking water slides.

" Alright, let's go. We don't have a lot of time thanks to Arron and Anthony being late."

" Complaining isn't getting us anywhere. Let's go win us a splatfest!" Anthony pumped his fist into the air, followed by Arron and Karl immediately, and by fizz a second after.

"Let's do this!"

-time skip-

"4 POINTS?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

"Fizz, normally I would tell you to calm down, BUT THAT IS SO STUPID! LIKE REALLY?! 4 POINTS?!" Karl yells.

To say fizz was known for his anger would be selling him short. His anger was known throughout the turf wars community as straight up DEADLY. Several squids unfortunate enough to come across fizz on a bad day would face a very painful splat. But one squid was actually killed during one of fizz's rampages. no one ever figured out what happened that day, ( which is why he was never convicted ) but you could tell he was affected deeply by it. Karl was the only one who saw the event unfold and Fizz himself was promptly banned from turf wars, but due to the lack of evidence, he was unbanned only 2 months afterwards.

Rumors were spread that he was dumped that day, or perhaps someone close to him died... No one ever knew what happened, and Karl never stopped asking fizz about it, but he never talks about it.

" Look, we should just head home. I'm tired anyways." Anthony rubs his eyes.

" I'm going home. See you guys tommorow. Bye Anthony~"

"Bye Arron~"

" Don't ever say it like that again or I will rip your vocal chords out of your throat."

" WOAH THERE FIZZ. How about you come over to my place for the night, cool your head, you know?

It wasn't uncommon for Karl to invite fizz over when he was mad, it was almost routine. Anthony and Arron were used to it, but they never questioned it due to Karl making them each promise never to ask why it happened.

"...fine. lets go."

They arrived at karl's apartment some time later. Karl's apartment, while not as close as Anthony's, was still fairly close to the plaza. Close enough to keep fizz from suddenly taking off in a random direction, ( even though he tried several times ).

" Fizz, I'm trying to help here, you need to stop trying to run off."

"Have you considered that maybe I don't want your help?! OR ARE YOU TOO DENSE TO REALISE I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE?!"

Karl hated seeing fizz like this, it scared everyone ( especially Arron ) immensely. karl knew that fizz wasn't himself when he was mad, Arron described his behavior as " a second voice of anger" as if fizz wasn't the one saying those things.

Karl sighed and pushed the door to his apartment open and led fizz to the couch.

" I'll get you some pop." Karl walks off into the kitchen.

Karl worried himself excessively over fizz's anger ever sense the incident, as he refused to let it happen again. Anthony thought he was overreacting, but Karl insisted this was something he needed to do.

" Why do you care so much, why don't you just leave, everyone else already did."

Karl knew what this meant. He was referring to the situation with fizz's family.

His family tried to force him to move to a different city for some new business opportunitys. While he was fine with it at first, he soon changed his mind and refused to leave. So his family left without him. Left him with nothing except a small amount of food. He lived with Karl for a while after that, before earning enough money from turf wars to pay the rent at a new place.

He lived with Karl for a small while after the incident as well, taking a part time job to at least pay a small portion of Karl's rent, despite being told that it was unessassary.

" They were idiots for leaving, and even bigger idiots for leaving almost nothing for you. Your family is fucking insane for leaving a 13 year with no way to make money alone."

"...I hate them so much."

" So do I, but let's try and forget them, alright?"

Fizz sighed and turned around.

" Alright, I got the drinks."

"Thanks..." Fizz mumbled as he grabbed one of the cups.

"It's been a good couple of years without them, right? Just me, you, Anthony, and Arron."

" The fact that I can make money now helps."

" Don't be like that. We've had some good times! Remember that time Arron panicked so hard he fainted right into water?"

" Yeah... Good thing we were in a turf war..."

Karl frowned. That one always got him to laugh.

"Or what about the time Anthony splatted someone, and said "wow this team sucks" only to get splatted and squidbagged?"

Fizz giggled.

" Losing that turf war was so worth it."

"And remember that time we were standing around on top of that grate in the plaza, only for it to swing open and launch me into the wall?"

Fizz laughed.

" You should've seen the look on that old dudes face!"

They spent most of the night going over old memories. By the time they finished, it was past midnight.

"Well, we should probably turn in. Good night fizz."

"Maybe we should invite Anthony and Arron to a movie or something tommorow."

" that's not a bad idea... Let's talk to them tommorow about it."

" Cool. Night." Fizz walks off to the guest room.

"Night."

-time skip-

"It was your fault."

Fizz woke up with a start. Panting heavily, he looks over at the alarm clock.

" 2:08? Ugh..."

He gets out of the bed and walks out to the living room.

" Third time this week..."

He turns torwards a wall that has a picture on it.

" Wait..."

He takes a closer look at the photo.

Karl's on the left, and on the right is a girl in a weird cloak.

"Her..."

His eyes widen.

"No."

He takes a step back and looks at the caption.

'brother and sister'

"No. No. No. Nononononono..."

He backs up and looks at a nightstand near the couch.

He hastily opens the drawer and paws through it. He pulls out a newspaper.

The main headline reads: Girl missing!

The picture on the front is the same as the one on the wall.

" It was her...? Why didn't she tell me...!?"

A light switch being turned on catches fizz's attention.

Fizz's eyes start to water.

He bolts out of the front door and sprints torwards the exit.

"Fizz?"

Karl could not believe what just happened.

"Was he...crying?"

Karl looked at the open drawer. He searches it for a second.

"He took the newspaper..."

Karl tears up before closing the drawer and running back to his bedroom.

-segmentline-

Fizz didn't even know where he was going. He eventually found himself in the center plaza.

He collapses at a table and started sobbing.

"Are you ok?"

Fizz looks up.

"DOES IT LOO-"

He gets a good look at the squid he's talking to.

"Why are YOU here? Come to yell at me some more?!"

" If you're gonna give me attitude, I could just leave."

" Then why don't you."

" Because I need to talk to you."

Fizz sighs and gets up.

" This better be good Marie, I really don't want to get into another argument."

He starts to move, but stops.

"Wait... Why are you out here at 2:00am to begin with?"

" I needed to find you, so I was gonna go to your apartment first. I just got lucky. Should I ask why you were cryi-"

"No. Let's go. NOW."

-segmentline-

The plaza was busy the next morning. Anthony and Arron sat down at their normal table.

" Aren't fizz and Karl usually here by now?" Anthony asked, looking around.

"They're probably just running late, give them time."

" They better hurry, they're gonna miss the news..."

-segmentline-

Karl had long since decided to not go outside that day. He had decided to spend the day laying on the couch. He also decided that he probably shouldn't talk to fizz.

" The news will be on soon... Should probably watch it..."

He reaches for the remote...

-segmentline-

"THIS ISNT MY PROBLEM STOP TRYING TO THROW IT ON ME!"

"I WOULDN'T HAVE TO IF YOU JUST ADMIT THAT YOU WERE WRONG!"

Maire and fizz had been arguing for around an hour at that point, they were so loud, they didn't hear the camera crews start to set up...

-segmentline-

A loud jingle rang through the plaza as all inklings turned their attention towards the large screen on the tower.

The shot turned to Callie standing off to one side, clearly scared, while on the other side...

"YOU'RE DODGING THE ISSUE MARIE."

"AND WHERE DOES THAT LEAVE YOU?! IN THE FUCKING CLEAR?!"

"guys..."

" ARE YOU TRYING TO BLAME ME FOR ALL OF THIS?! THIS WASN'T MY FAULT!"

"Guys..."

"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO KILLED SOMEONE!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?!" Callie was startled by their sudden, in sync, response.

"We're live...!"

Marie's expression changed to that of regret, while fizz...

Anger.

"Turn that off. Now."

"But we ca-"

"NOW."

The feed was cut, leaving many inklings confused.

Except for a certain gay couple.

" Arron. We need to go."

" Don't need to tell me twice."

-segmentline-

Karl couldn't believe it. Him. With Marie? Arguing?! But why? He needed to get answers.

He got up, and got ready to get to the plaza.

-fuckcouldihavesegmentedthisbitanymore?!-

Fizz stormed out of the studio, followed quickly by Marie.

"Chase, I am so sorry, I-I didn't realize we were live!"

" Oh, so if you weren't live, it would've been fine?!"

"You know that's not what I meant!"

"You don't know what I know. I'm going home."

He walks off, getting stopped by several people on the way until he was out of Marie's sight.

" ...I..."

Marie covers her face and walks back torwards the studio.

-moresegmentlines-

Fizz heard a knock on his door. He groaned and got up to answer it.

"Marie, I told you-"

"I'm not Marie, but I'm flattered you think I'm pretty enough to be her."

Fizz was staring right into Anthony's eyes.

"Dude. Stop."

Fizz shakes his head.

"Sorry. Come in."

Anthony and Arron walk in and sit down on fizz's couch.

While Anthony's apartment was comfortablely large, and Karl's was medium sized, you could tell from looking at it that fizz's motto was "just enough". They had been told fizz didn't make much money, but they thought he had enough for a decent apartment at least...guess not.

" What do you gay fags want?"

" One, stop calling us that. Two, we came to ask what happened."

Fizz growled.

" I have nothing to say."

"Bullshit. Tell us what happened."

"..."

Arron speaks up.

" You need to tell us fizz. This is clearly very serious."

"..."

"Fine. But answer me one thing."

Fizz turns to Arron.

"Did you really kill someone?"

Anthony turns to look at Arron in surprise. He goes to say something, but Arron shakes his head.

Fizz seems to be considering something.

Then he starts bawling.

Anthony jumps back in surprise, while Arron just stares with his arms crossed.

"Works every time."

Anthony turns and looks at Arron with a face of confusion.

" Sshhh... It's better to not ask."

Anthony deadpanns before bringing Arron in for a kiss.

They pull apart after a few seconds.

" Classy."

Anthony smiles.

"Only for you~"

Fizz starts to calm down.

" It was never meant to happen like that..."

The door swings open.

"FIZZ!"

"Noooooo..."

Anthony glares at Karl.

"We were in the middle of something here..."

Fizz starts bawling again and runs out the door.

Arron stares at the door before turning to Karl.

"Leave."

"But I-"

"LEAVE."

Anthony backs away from Arron.

Karl turns and leaves.

Arron sighs.

"We have to go find fizz."

-segmentline-

"FIZZ?! WHERE ARE YOU?"

They had been searching for hours at that point, and they still hadn't found fizz.

"This is hopeless. He could be anywhere!"

Arron turns and stares Anthony down.

" I will not stop untill we find him. If you want to go back home, that's fine. But I refuse to stop searching."

"Wow, so determined... It's nice."

Arron smiles and turns back around.

" This is clearly important. I'm not letting this go."

" If that's the case, then I'm staying with you. Can't have my boyfriend going through the bad parts of town alone, can I?"

Arron sighs.

" I can take care of myself..."

" Of course. I'm not letting you go alone though."

Arron looks back to see anthony grinning at him. He rolls his eyes.

"Let's try back at center plaza again, he might have gone back to the studio."

Anthony nods.

" Worth a shot I suppose. Let's hope the sisters don't boot us out."

-segmentline-

Karl hated this picture.

He stared at a picture above his TV. A small round portait of him and fizz.

That day was one of the worst days either of them had ever had. As if you couldn't tell by the obviously fake smiles. He only kept the picture because it was nearly impossible to get fizz in a photo.

" School fucking sucked. Only good thing about it was fizz and I barely ever saw him!"

He looked torwards another photo. The only other photo of fizz that he had.

It was his mugshot.

He sighed. He always meant to get rid of that. He always saw fizz staring at it during his visits. The look in his eyes was... Unsettling. As if he was about to burst out of his seat and destroy half the house!

Karl grew all the more angry thinking about what had happened earlier.

" This photo respresents all of fizz's anger and sorrow and I'm hanging it in my fucking living room."

His hands shook. His anger grew.

"HE HATES ME! I KNOW HE DOES!" His voice shakes as he screams.

He grabs the photo off the wall and throws it downwards.

The loud sound of glass shattering filled the room.

He storms off to his bedroom.

-segmentline-

Fizz knocks on the door to the studio.

He had stopped crying, and he needed to speak to someone.

He just hoped that someone would be the one answering the door.

He heard the sound of locks being undone, as well as somebody grumbling behind the door.

The door swings open to reveal a mildly annoyed Callie.

Fizz takes a sigh of relief before he explains himself.

Callie, after getting over her initial shock, nods and gestures for fizz to walk inside.

They enter and the door closes, its sound masked by the loud music in the plaza.

-segmentline-

"So."

Fizz starts to say something, but stops.

"Why do you want to talk to...me?"

"Because I need to tell you what happened."

"This morning? Or...?"

"No. You know what."

Callie's eyes widen.

"Are-are you sure?"

Fizz nods.

" It was unfair to storm off like that without telling you anything."

Callie knew this was a touchy subject. Everytime she asked Marie about it, she was met with a growl and a request to "please never mention him again".

" I should start from the beginning..."


	3. Ooh, is that some backstory I see?

( Author's note, weeeeee )

( I have the whole story written already, so I'll be posting chapters every day or so. Just so everyone knows, this story, that being the prologue, was only made to gross out two of my friends. The rest of it was made because I was incredibly bored and wanted something to do, so I improvised an entire story start to finish. If the progression feels a bit clunky, that's why. Enjoy this... Whatever this is. )

-chapterstart-

It was a normal day. Well, for me anyway. Wish I could say the same thing for karl.

"Look at all this homework! How am I ever gonna finish this?!"

"Dude, it's not even that much."

"Says Mr. Idontgetanyhomeworkbecauseihavemyclassesonline"

Fizz snickers.

He had his homework to do, So I left, and headed out torwards the plaza.

I had only been walking for a couple minutes when I turned a corner and smashed into someone carrying a briefcase.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I didn't see-"

She looked up and I saw her face.

" Listen, kid. You can't tell anyone you saw me here. Ok?"

There she was. Marie, of the squid sisters, in the flesh! ...And I had just smashed into her.

"I-I-Im sorry, here, let me carry this for you!"

I picked up the briefcase and helped her up.

"I don't need your help, I have places to be-"

"I insist, let me help you! It's the least I could do for smashing into you."

I saw Marie blink and raise her eyebrows in surprise before sighing and waving her hand at me.

"Fine. But don't get in my way."

So we walked around for a while, stopping at various building to deliver some documents and such, all the while she looked back at me constantly, as if to make sure I wasn't planning on running.

"Last stop kid, time for you to go home."

"Ok, but if you ever need anymore help, just call me!"

I wrote down my number, gave it to her and left.

She called me quite a bit after that, it was small stuff, like making sure the speakers were set up correctly for a concert, to filling in for a sick cameraman.

Until she started to call me over so we could just hang out.

I guess I should've expected us to fall for each other, but it still came out of nowhere when she confessed.

But I was only 14 at the time, and her, being 18, decided to just keep it a secret.

So we didn't tell anybody. I know we should've told you Callie, but we figured you wouldn't approve...

Anyway. Things were fine for a while, we met up for movies and stuff every once in a while, nothing serious.

And then... Last year.

The incident definitely put a large strain on our relationship. She wanted to defend my character, to say I was never capable of something like that, but in order to do so...

She had to admit we were dating.

I tried to tell her it was a bad idea, but she insisted that it would be fine.

So she did. And it was a shit show.

Allegations of Marie having sex with a minor started to show up, followed by allegations that she was covering up something to protect me.

Marie took it horribly. She started saying that it was my fault this had happened. That if she had never met me, everything would be better.

Then one day she lost it. She refused to believe that I didn't set her up. That this was all some plan to ruin her.

I... Have nightmares about that argument...

After the court found me not guilty, she freaked out even more. She threw me out the studio when I came to talk with her, and told me to never speak to her again.

When she said she needed to talk to me this morning, I thought she might want to apologise for the things she said.

And while she tried... I just couldn't forgive her. Everything she had said really hurt me back then, and I couldn't let it go.

She kept asking why I couldn't forgive her, and when I told her, she said she couldn't think straight during those moments.

Then she brought it up again.

" If you weren't so stubborn, this wouldn't have happened anyway."

It devolved from there. You were there for the rest of it.

I hated not being able to see you. You were a great friend to me, even during the trial. To just leave without a word...

-switch in narration-

"I couldn't imagine what that must of felt like to you."

Callie looks ready to burst into tears.

" I-I thought I did something wrong... That it was my fault..."

Fizz scoots over to Callie and brings her into a hug.

" You were the best friend anyone could ever ask for. You stood up for me, you treated me nice, and you even gave me my space when I needed it. Don't EVER delude yourself into thinking it was your fault."

Callie composes herself and breaks from the hug.

"Thanks... I needed to hear that..."

" And I'm glad I got that off my chest."

Fizz gets up.

" I'm gonna go before Marie shows up. I really don't want to see her right now."

" If you're gonna go..."

She scribbles down something on a piece of paper.

"Take this."

Fizz looks at the paper.

" Your phone number...? I thought you had mine?"

"No, Marie always told me when you were coming."

Fizz takes out his phone and types in the number.

"If you ever need to talk or need to get away from everything, call me."

"Thank you, Callie."

" I need to go, news report in five. See you later?"

"Of course, good luck Callie."

"You too, Chase."-

-segmentline-

Arron and Anthony arrive in the plaza.

"Hold up. News time."

Arron stops.

"Huh?"

"News comes on in a couple minutes."

Arron's jaw drops.

"You would rather watch the news then help your friend?"

Anthony stares blankly at Arron.

"That's not what I said... Besides, if fizz is in the studio, we'll see him on the screen, right?

" Yeah, actually you're right! That's a first!"

"Hey! I was right about-"

"NOT IN PUBLIC!"

Anthony snickers.

The jingle rings throughout the plaza once again.

The first thing Arron sees is that Callie is visably far more relaxed than usual. He takes a look at Marie, and she seems on edge.

It's the normal news, going over stage rotations and stuff, until the end. Marie starts to wind up for her pose, when Callie suddenly says:

" Before we sign off I want to thank Professor fizz for helping me through some personal issues of mine. He was an old friend of me and Marie, but some stuff came up and we don't talk much anymore. But he came around recently and we had a nice talk about our past and worked through some old problems."

"That's all, And as always, Staaaaay fresh!"

Marie didn't do the pose.

Arron, who had been staring at Callie the whole time, turned to talk to Anthony about what this could mean, only to find him staring at Marie.

" She always does the pose..."

" Does that mean he WAS here?"

" Maybe, but where did he go then?

Arron thinks for a second.

"Back to his apartment maybe?"

Anthony nods.

"Seems like it. Let's go."

-segmentline-

Fizz relaxed onto his couch and started eating the pizza he had ordered. He was Patting himself on the back for thinking of ordering it on the way back to his house.

He turned the TV to the news channel, to see if they were still reporting.

"Before we sign off, I would like to thank Professor fizz for helping me with some personal issues..."

Fizz sat up. She was thanking him on live television? Woah. He must have really helped her out then!

He smiled and sat back.

He continued eating for a while, looking for something to watch, when the door suddenly flies open.

" HOLY- Ugh, guys please don't do that."

Arron and Anthony stare at fizz just sitting on the couch eating pizza.

"Are... You ok?"

"Never better. Certainly feel better anyway. Want some pizza?"

"No, we're good... We just ate..."

" Suit yourselves."

Anthony and Arron look at each other and shuffle torwards the door.

They clumsily stumble out of the apartment.

They look at each other.

"Problem... Solved?"

" I guess so. Umm... See you Tomorrow then...?

Arron puts his hand out as he says this, only for Anthony to pull him in and kiss him.

" Why don't you come back to my place? I'm sure you could release some stress..."

Arron moans as Anthony rubs his lower area.

" A-Anthony~ not here~"

"Well, let's get a move on then, hmm?"

They exit the building.

-you know what comes next-,

They arrived a short time later, and almost immediately started discarding articles of clothing, throwing them in random directions. Arron sits down on the couch, after discarding his clothes.

Anthony gets down on his knees and kneels in front of Arron.

He starts by stroking Arron, getting his erection as hard as possible before taking most of it into his mouth.

Arron moans, bringing his hand onto Anthony's head, pushing him into a rhythm.

Arron slowly forces Anthony to speed up.

"Anthonyyyyy~"

Anthony pulls himself off and begins stroking as fast as he can.

"C'mon, let allllll that stress out..."

Arron moans and cums all over Anthony's face.

Anthony gets up and licks some of the cum off his face before getting on the couch and pushing Arron over.

He wastes no time in entering Arron, and

He quickly starts speeding up.

Arron had not stopped moaning since he had his orgasm, and Anthony doubted he would stop anytime soon.

" Fe-els soo-ooo-ooo goo-d ple-ase don- t stop~"

Anthony grinned and started to speed up.

Arron's mouth hangs open and his eyes roll back as he came once again.

Anthony starts going even faster.

He cums within seconds, and doesn't stop fucking him until the flow stops.

" Ahhhh..."

Anthony pulls out and gets off the couch before straightening Arron so he could sit up straight.

Arron hadn't recovered yet, so he stroked and licked his member until he got hard again.

"Auugh... What are you doing..."

Anthony stands up and puts one foot up on the couch.

" Repaying the favor."

He then lowers himself on to Arron's dick.

Arron moans ridiculously loud before grabbing Anthony's sides and guiding him up and down.

After a minute of this, Arron pushes Anthony so he falls over and lands on all fours, before resuming his Position and speeding up.

" Faster~ need it faster~"

Arron speeds up and as soon as he does, Anthony cums.

"AaAaAaAA!~"

Anthony's front arms give out, and he's left with his face on the ground, and his ass still in the air.

" Gonna cum... Feels so good... Can't. Stop moving!~"

Arron cums moments after he says this. But he also doesn't stop.

" Legs... Gonna give out..."

Arron grabs one of Anthony's legs and holds it up, keeping him in place.

Anthony can feel nothing but pleasure.

"Gooooooood~"

Arron's mental state isn't much better.

" Can't... moving..."

Anthony cums once again.

Anthony collapses completely, the only thing holding him up is Arron's adrenaline fueled brute strength.

Arron's newly achieved orgasm causes him to almost collapse.

Unfortunately, Arron can't hold on forever. He pulls out, stumbles backwards, and faints while sitting in front of the couch.

Anthony's legs, with nothing holding them up, collapse, with Anthony passing out immediately afterwards.

The floor and couch were covered in yellow and red, and Anthony's face and back were covered as well.

But they lay there, knocked out, content.

Whatever stress they had was certainly gone now.

-segmentline-

Fizz felt very uncomfortable. He couldn't pin why though. But what he did know, was that his phone was ringing.

" Hello?"

" Chase?"

He was surprised.

"Callie? Why are you calling me at 11:00 at night...?"

" It's Marie."

His eyes narrowed. He tried to hide his bitterness in his response.

" What about her."

He failed.

" She's freaking out over my public thank you... She's locked me in the studio."

Everything stopped. Fizz could feel it. Maybe his anger had killed him.

"...Chase?"

Nope. He growled and spoke into the phone once more.

"I'm on my way."

"Thank you..."

He hangs up the phone, and runs out the door.

-segmentline-

Callie put the phone back under her hat. And cuttlefish thought the emergency phone was unessassary!

"WHO WERE YOU JUST TALKING TO?!"

Callie sighs.

" Myself, Marie. I'm the crazy hyper one aren't I?"

"Don't patronize me."

"Wish you would do the same..." Callie mutters as she gets up and moves to the window to look outside.

She sees someone running through the plaza.

"Yes! Please hurry..."

Fizz runs up to the studio door.

"Wait. How do I get in?"

He looks up.

"The window!"

He sprints up to the window. Raises his foot and...

Falls over the railing face first into the floor as Callie opens the window.

"Ow."

Callie starts laughing.

" If you could open the window, why didn't you just leave?"

Callie deadpanns.

"Oh."

Marie opens the door.

Silence. Dreadful silence, SOMEONE SPEAK UP!

"You-"

"RUN!"

Fizz grabs Callie by the hand and jumps out the window.

They start running down the stairs and when fizz looks back, he sees Marie coming out the window.

"Oh boy, my apartment is now not safe. We are gonna have to go somewhere else."

Callie looks back as well, before turning forward with a distressed look.

"Yep. You got anywhere else? I don't."

" We could stay at one of my friend's houses... But Arron's is too far away, so Karl or Anthony?"

"Does it matter?"

"Karl's a massive fanboy of you two, not sure how bringing you in person might affect him."

" We should probably go with Anthony then."

"We gotta lose her first." Fizz gestures backwards.

"If we circle around a few times, we should lose her."

"Great, let's do it."

They circle through several streets, and cut through some alley ways, eventually ending up at Anthony's apartment.

"He should be sleeping, so we will just set up on the couch."

Fizz pushes the door open slowly, before moving in.

He turns torwards the couch and almost screams.

"CALLIE. DO NOT MOVE."

She stops, thankfully just outside the door.

"This isn't gonna work, we're gonna have to go to Karl's."

"Why? I thought you said-"

"You don't wanna see what's in here. Believe me."

"I'm sure I'll be fine-"

Fizz goes around the corner to look at Callie.

"Look, Anthony apparently came back here from my apartment with Arron and had sex, and they haven't moved yet. So they are in there, passed out."

Callie looks at fizz with wide eyes.

"...Karl's it is then."

Fizz nods, and escorts Callie out of the door.

"It's not too far from here, but he might still be recovering, so be aware."

"Recovering?"

" From last night. I think I took something important from him, not on purpose, not really anyway, but I think he's upset about it."

"What did you take?"

"A newspaper article about his missing sister."

"I can see why that would be important. Where did you take it?"

" I'm not sure... I had it when Marie found me in the plaza, but I think I left the studio without it."

" It must still be in the studio then. I'll try and look for it when Marie calms down."

"Just be careful, alright? I don't want Marie to do anything to hurt you..."

"She won't hurt me. At least... Not directly."

Fizz raises an eyebrow at that.

" What do you mean?"

" Her insults. They aren't that bad around the studio, but at home she really digs deep with them."

Fizz stops.

" I really don't think you should go back."

Callie keeps walking.

"Callie, please."

She stops and sighs.

" I don't want to, but I have no choice. I'm under contract by the studio, can't leave for another month or so."

Fizz groans.

" Figures. Sorry."

They continue walking in silence.

Soon, they arrive at Karl's house.

"I'll go in first, so he doesn't freak out as soon as you walk in."

Callie nods and steps away the door.

Fizz opens the door and steps inside, looking around and seeing no one.

"Alright, just sit on the couch. I'll get him up."

"What's all this glass...?"

Fizz snaps his head towards her voice, and looks down.

"What...?"

He picks up the half broken frame, and takes out the photo.

"This is the my mugshot that Karl hung up because he didn't have any other photos of me..."

"What about that one?"

She points at the photo above the TV.

"Ugh. We both hate that photo, that day was absolute garbage."

" So why did he smash this frame? Did he not like your mugshot?"

"He must be more upset then I thought, I'm gonna go talk to him."

-segmentline-

He couldn't sleep. He knew why, just just refused to admit it.

Then he heard his door open, as well as voices.

" Just sit- I'll get him-"

What? Who is that?

"-glass?"

Wait. That voice...

He started to climb out of bed.

Wait. The other person must be fizz...

He groaned and lays back down.

He probably just came over to yell at him.

He felt himself stray torwards the previous night. Fizz taking the newspaper really hurt him, and he had forgotten about it...

He grew angry.

"I'm going to go ask him some questions..."

-segmentline-

Fizz got up and started to move torwards the bedroom, when he hears footsteps moving down the hall.

He gestures for Callie to move into the kitchen, which she quickly does.

"Karl, good, I need to to ask you somethi-"

"No. I need to talk you now. No distractions."

Fizz is startled by this and drops the photo he is holding.

Karl watches it fall to the ground.

" Where did you find that...?"

"It was on the ground here, you never cleaned it up..."

"I want it back."

Fizz blinks.

"Uh, fine...?"

He picks up the photo and starts to hand it back before Karl snorts.

"The newspaper you idiot."

Fizz drops the photo and backs up upon hearing this.

"Ilostit."

"What?"

"I lost it."

Everything is silent for a few seconds. Callie takes a deep breath from the kitchen.

"Get. Out."

"No, I need to-"

"I SAID GET OUT! WHY?! WHY DID YOU TAKE IT?! ITS THE ONLY OTHER PHOTO I Have..."

He breaks down before he finishes. He falls on his knees before falling sideways, and starting to cry.

"Callie, I think I might need your assistance here."

Karl can't focus. But he hears the word assistance.

Callie walks out of the kitchen and looks down at Karl.

"Are you ok?"

Karl wants to freak out, but he can't.

He mumbles something before rolling over.

"Help me lift him onto the couch, I need some fuckin sleep."

They lift Karl onto the couch, and go into the separate bedrooms.

-segmentline-

Arron starts to stir.

"Augh..."

He starts to get up, but notices Anthony.

He smiles, remembering the good time they had.

" How many times did we...?"

He notices the mess on the floor, and turns around to look at the couch. It's in a similar state.

" I counted 4... Might be off though..."

Arron turns back around to Anthony, who's struggling to move.

"For you or me?"

"You. It felt sooooo good too...

Anthony drools a bit.

" Well, we should be start cleaning this up..."

Anthony finally manages to at least turn torwards Arron.

"Wanna make it a 5th?"

Arron moans in surprise as Anthony takes his dick into his mouth.

"No... I can't handle more..."

Anthony speeds up.

"Haa~ oooh~"

Anthony continues his assualt for several minutes, before Arron finally has enough. He cums into Anthony's mouth.

Anthony swallows it, and says:

" Saves us the cleanup. Doesn't taste half bad either."

" F-Fuck you..."

Anthony gets up a bit and brings Arron in for a long kiss.

They pull apart as Anthony starts to stand up.

"Alright, time to clean this up."

Arron stands up, and stumbles for a second before balancing himself.

" Shouldn't we get on some clothes on first?"

Anthony thinks for a second.

"Nah."

-segmentline-

Callie wakes up. She gets confused for a second before she remembers where she is.

" I need some new clothes... But I doubt I'll find any here."

She gets up and opens the door to the hall to see fizz standing there, hand poised to knock.

"Guess that answers my question."

Callie giggles and pushes fizz out of the way to get to the kitchen. She grabs some ingredients out of the fridge and throws a pan on the stove.

" Whatcha makin?"

Callie sees fizz leaning on the doorframe.

"Pancakes, my treat to thank you for getting me out of there!"

" Home cooked pancakes? Fuck yeah! I haven't had those in years!"

Callie remembers her clothes problem.

"Oh, I need new clothes... But I can't get a spare before I have to do the news..."

"I can wash them, Karl has a laundry room."

" But then I'll have no clothes on while you're washing them!"

"Then take a shower."

Callie thinks for a second.

"Oh yeah, that would work."

Fizz grins and moves out of the kitchen.

"Let me know when you want me to wash them!"

Callie puts her focus back on the pancakes, untill her phone buzzes. She takes it out and looks at it.

"Where are you?! The news starts in an hour!"

She sighs. Marie never thought she would be able to handle herself. Always reminding her of this and that.

She quickly texts back:

"Making breakfast for Chase and his friend, I'll be there in time, don't worry."

She gets a text back a second later.

"WHAT?! You get over here right now! You have no business with that murderer!"

Callie growls and shuts her phone off.


	4. It may be a cliche, but it's fun!

( Note of the author variey )

( So, apparently, the dashes I used to segment the story don't show up when I post the story. Oops. So, I made the segment lines. They look ugly, but they work. Also, play a game of 'guess the obvious song' with this chapter. )

Fizz looks at Karl. He fell asleep at some point and is dangerously close to rolling off the couch.

" I need to find that newspaper..."

Fizz groans.

" I'm gonna have to go with her..."

Karl rolls off the couch.

"OW!"

Karl Gets up and rubs the back of his head before looking At fizz and frowning.

"I thought I told you to leave."

"You had a guest, I couldn't let her stay here alone with a emotionally unstable klutz."

"Guest? What do you-"

"Breakfast is ready!"

Fizz licks his lips and starts moving for the kitchen.

Karl follows him.

Callie is busy setting up the plates when fizz and Karl walk in.

" Karl, I'm sure you know Callie."

She smiles and waves before returning to setting the table.

Karl's jaw drops and fizz snickers.

"Callie. Here. No way."

"Mhmm. Say hello, don't be rude."

"H-hey?"

Callie laughs and turns to Fizz.

" I'm gonna get ready for that shower now, I'll yell for you when I'm done."

Fizz nods and goes to the bathroom with Callie.

A moment later she pushes her clothes out the door. Fizz picks them up and takes them to the laundry room, starting the wash cycle immediately.

He returns to the table and grabs some pancakes.

Karl has already started eating.

"These are fuckin amazing, did Callie make these?"

" Yeah, she said it was a treat for helping her."

"Helping her 'relax'?"

Fizz blushes.

"What?! No, I helped her after Marie locked her in the studio!"

"Heh, right, like Marie would ever do that."

Fizz pulls out his phone and shows him the call from the previous night.

"Oh. Well. Umm..."

Fizz rolls his eyes and hears the washer finish. He gets up, moves the load to the dryer, then sits back down.

"So how long have you known Callie?"

"Couple years. She tagged along with me and Marie sometimes."

" Are you and Marie still dating?"

Fizz looks at karl.

"Dude. You met my girlfriend."

Karl blinks.

"Shut up, I'm a genius. Besides, I only met her that one time."

"Yeah, two days ago."

The dryer finishes.

"Chaaaaaaase!"

"That's Callie. Be back in a sec."

He grabs the clothes out of the dryer and gives them to Callie. She comes out a moment later.

"Aaah... I needed that. Thanks!"

"Consider it a reward for those delicious pancakes!"

Callie does an exaggerated frown.

" Aw man, now I have to repay you again! "

Fizz laughs.

"It's fine, you should get going anyway. The news is supposed to come on in 15 minutes."

Callie starts to leave, but turns back.

" You wanted to come the studio, right?"

"Oh! That's right! See you later Karl!"

He waves a goodbye before returning to his pancakes.

They walk out the door.

-segmentline-

Arriving at the studio, Callie opens the door, and they walk inside.

" I'm gonna retrace my steps, you go do the news."

Callie nods and runs off.

" Alright. So we came in..."

-segmentline-

Callie rushes through the halls, arriving at the filming location just before it starts.

"You cut it close Callie. I told you to get here 45 minutes ago."

Callie's shoulders tense up as she turns torwards Marie.

" Well I made it didn't I? I needed to get my clothes washed, so I had to stay over there longer then I thought."

"You what?!"

"We're live!"

-segmentline-

" It must be in here..."

Fizz walk into a storage closet, or at least it looks like a storage closet. It has a window facing some recording area.

He searches some higher shelves first, before moving to some lower ones.

"Do you think anyone will find us in here?" Fizz tries to move his head up to look through the window, instead he hits his head on one of the shelves.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmffff!"

He slams his hand over his mouth as he screams, muffling the sound.

"No, they won't be using this room for a couple of hours."

He looks through the window.

His eyes widen and he's sure he should be angry, but he just isn't.

" Are you sure you're ok with this? Your boyfriend..."

"He's clearly not interested. 4 months and no sex? He would've done something by now."

Fizz sighed. Of course. Clair had been pestering him about this for around a month. He always refused, his experience with Marie had left him cautious, but he apparently took his cautiousness too far.

"If you say so..."

He looks away from the window. He pulls out his phone and texts clair.

"Look to your left."

She pulls out her phone and looks at the message. She turns, and her eyes grow wide when she sees the window with fizz on the other side.

Fizz gives her a dissatisfied look, before grabbing a piece of paper and leaving.

He looks down at the newspaper. It wasn't making him feel any better.

" I know she's still out there. I have to find her."

He taps the point on the paper with the caption: last known location, outskirts of inkopolis.

He stuffs the paper into his pocket.

He gets a text.

" So I guess I'm breaking up with you...?"

He just... can't be angry. He feels nothing.

Nothing.

-segmentline-

"Stay fresh!"

"Cut! Well done girls, see you later."

Callie starts for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Callie twiches.

"...home?"

Marie scoffs.

" You're going to HIS house, aren't you?"

Callie sighs.

"You can't control where I go Marie.

" Maybe not. Just be on time and I won't question it, ok?"

"YOU CANT- wait, what?"

"Just get here on time."

Callie looks at Marie surprised for a second, before turning and leaving.

-segmentline-

"Well, that took forever."

"it would've gone faster if you didn't stop to tease me every 5 minutes."

Anthony smiles.

" Where would I be if I didn't tease you constantly?"

"Leading a more productive life?"

Anthony laughs.

" Maybe, but having sex with you is faaaaaaar more fun."

Arron blushes.

"We should get going, fizz is probably waiting for us in the plaza."

Anhony nods.

"Yep. Let's get going."

They leave, and start the short walk to the plaza.

"You think he's still sleeping?"

" Nah, he should be there by now."

They hear a crash in a nearby alleyway.

"FUCK! I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!"

Arron and Anthony look at each other.

"Investigate?"

"Investigate."

They take a peak into the alleyway.

"LEAVING ME IN THIS TOWN OF FUCKING THEIVES BECAUSE HE DIDN'T WANT TO DATE ME?! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Are you ok?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU INKLING FUCKS!"

Anthony recoils.

Arron gasps.

" WHAT?! NEVER SEEN AN OCTOLING BEFORE?!"

Arron steps past Anthony until he's right in front of the octoling.

" What was his name?"

Anthony shivers from how soft he said it.

The octoling grows angrier, before suddenly punching a wall, and then yelling out swears.

Anthony flitches everytime she says anything.

Arron does not move.

She eventually calms down after a few minutes.

" I'm-i'm sorry. You don't deserve this..."

Arron grabs her shoulder, and turns her around to face him.

"You're coming home with us, and we are gonna help you.

"You are?"

"We are?"

Arron rolls his eyes.

"Come on, we'll sneak you home."

She smiles, before getting up and slipping in between the other two.

"Let's go."

They quickly make their way back home, making sure no one is suspicious.

They enter the apartment.

"Nice place..."

"Wait. Anthony, you only have one bedroom."

"Nah, I have a guest room."

Arron stares blankly at him.

"You. What."

"I just lied to get you to have sex with me. Definitely worth it."

" Not in front of the guest!"

The octoling giggles.

"So you two are a couple then?"

They both nod.

"Cute. How long?"

"Two days."

"Wait, really?"

Arron nods.

"I think I'll like it here..."

She smiles at Arron.

"Thank you."

-segmentline-

"Hmm."

Karl leans back on his couch.

"Normal news day for once. How nice."

He hears the doorknob start to turn.

Fizz opens the door and steps inside.

"Here."

Fizz takes the newspaper out of his pocket and gives it to Karl.

Karl stares at it for a second, and raises his head to thank fizz, but he's gone.

"Why did he leave? ...Maybe he just going to see Callie or something."

He giggles to himself.

" They are totally gonna fuck though."

He laughs some more before picking up the remote.

-segmentline-

He started to walk.

It was a long walk to the outskirts, and he had to make it there before night fall.

"I should've known... But I was so focused..."

He shakes his head. This wasn't the time. Although, if he was gonna deal with so many issues in one week he could probably handle one more.

"I should probably text Callie so she doesn't show up at my house."

He pulls out his phone, types a message, and sends it.

"This is gonna be a long day."

-segmentline-

Callie was already halfway to fizz's apartment when she received a text.

"I'm going to the outskirts for the day, I'll be back tomorrow."

Callie frowned.

"The outskirts? Why? There's nothing out there..."

She sighs.

"Well I'm not going back to the studio, so I guess I'll head to Karl's..."

She starts to walk, but stops and ponders for a second.

"Or, wait... Maybe I should go meet Anthony and Arron..."

She nods.

"Yeah. They're probably not passed out anymore."

She turns around and starts walking.

-segmentline-

"The guest room is right here."

The octoling steps inside, looking around the room.

"Cozy. Way bigger then my military quarters."

Anthony giggles.

"What?"

He gestures around the room and says:

"This is the smallest room in the house!"

The octoling seems surprised. It's hard to tell because of the goggles though.

" So do you two live together? I don't want to impose..."

"Nah, I live across the city, I'm just over here a lot."

Anthony starts to say something, but Arron slaps him before he can say it.

The octoling laughs, and sets her small backpack down.

"Anyway, you're fine taking this room. No one was using it."

Arron looks at his watch.

" Oh shoot, I need to get back home, I'm expecting company today!"

He kisses Anthony on the cheek and waves goodbye to the octoling before rushing out.

"I wonder who he's expecting...? Whatever, more important matters first, do you need anything?"

"Everything I need is in this backpack, but thanks for offering."

She unpacks the backpack, which contains an ink tank, and a small bag of what looks like trail mix.

"What about clothes?"

The octoling doesn't say anything for a second.

"Fuck."

Anthony chuckles.

" I can wash your... Armor... While you stay in the bedroom or something, unless you just want to wear it forever."

" Guess I have no choice... At least I know you're gay, so you won't try and rape me or something."

Anthony feels that comment was a bit too on the nose.

"Has something like that happened before...?

She clearly cringes before she speaks again.

"...yes..."

Anthony grows worried. This octoling is clearly troubled.

" Why?"

She shakes her head.

" How should I know? He probably was just that desperate."

" Are you... Ok?"

"I'm fine, it happened a couple years ago, I'm over it now."

Anthony is gonna regret asking this next question.

"How old are you...?"

She looks Anthony dead in the eyes.

"16."

Anthony decides not to pry further.

"Well, if you need me, I'll be in the living room."

"Mhmm."

He leaves, and he hears the door shut soon after.

Callie kinda forgot where the apartment was, untill she followed the path fizz and her had taken.

"Finally."

She enters the building, goes up the stairs, and knocks on the door.

A moment later, a man, who she presumes is Anthony, answers.

He is clearly surprised, before slowly stepping back, and gesturing for her to come inside.

They both sit down on the couch.

"Hi!"

"Umm... If you don't mind me asking, why are you here...?"

Callie forgets she never formally met anthony.

"Oh! Me and Chase came around last night but..."

Anthony groans and facepalms.

"Please don't tell me."

" I didn't see anything, fizz warned me. He walked in first."

Anthony sighs in relief.

" He does have a knack for doing that..."

" I came to meet you guys, where's Arron?"

" Meeting with someone. Family probably."

Callie frowns. Why couldn't they just meet all at once?

"Anyway, welcome!"

They hear a crash from the other room.

"GOD DAMN IT! ANTHONY! NEED SOME HELP HERE!"

Callie looks torwards the hall in confusion.

"Uhh, I'm gonna go see what she wants."

He gets up and walks down the hallway.

She can hear them talking, and gets up to hear them better.

"The tank broke! I needed that, I wont be able to swim!"

" You really won't need to...?"

" You don't know that! What if someone finds me here?!"

Callie decides to take a look.

" Then we explain the situation to them calmly."

Callie walks into the room to see a smashed ink tank, an octoling, and Anthony staring at her in surprise.

No one says anything for a few moments.

" So... Uhh... This is... An octoling..."

"I noticed."

" She-"

" Why is it here? Octolings aren't allowed in inkopolis."

Anthony frowns.

" Wow, 'it'? I bit patronizing, don't ya think?"

Callie rolls her eyes.

"Look, she was abandoned in an alleyway earlier, and me and Arron couldn't just leave her there, so we took her back here."

" It doesn't deserve that kind of treatment."

Anthony glares at Callie.

" Callie. I'm helping this octoling. Stop being so rude."

"Can I say something?"

They both look at the octoling, who has her arms crossed.

" I don't have any weapons. I just need a place to stay for a while, alright? I'm not trying to hurt anyone."

Callie is about to speak up, but Anthony beats her to it.

"See? Perfectly fine. Now, if you've finished being narrow minded, I suggest you apologise."

Callie scoffs.

"No. However, I will leave, because I don't need any more drama right now."

She walks out the door, and Anthony hears the front door open and shut.

The octoling snorts.

" What a bitch."

Anthony can't really argue.

-segmentline-

Callie couldn't believe it. He was harbouring that... Thing! She had to tell someone!

She thinks for a second.

"No... That's really not a good idea."

She sighs.

" If she tries anything I will fucking kill her."

She looks back at the building and notices the octoling peering down from the apartment.

She glares for a second before turning, and walking away.

-segmentline-

" Damn bushes..."

He had been walking for around three hours now, and was just getting to the place he needed to be at.

He pushes his way through the shrubbery, and comes into a field.

He clears his throat.

" I hate doing this. But she won't respond otherwise."

He begins singing a tune not known to many. A jazzy swing song that he and a few others found back in his school days.

"So you've come to the end now..."

He had always found the song quite nice to sing on a bad day, as it would always lift his spirits.

"We are but punished serpentines..."

He later had talked with a few people just before the incident, using the song as a sort of code, or a call in this case.

" We're a new born cyanide!"

One of the people he talked to was Karl's sister.

" I am alive, immortalized..."

He didn't know it at the time, but she was talking about running away. She set up in the outskirts for an unknown reason. Fizz was the only one who knew though, so he never understood how she survived.

"Build up our machine, you die tonight!"

He waits.

"So you came back."

He turns around. There she is.

"Good to see your singing voice is as good as ever."

He smiles. No matter what it was, she would always find ways to compliment you. You could be falling off a cliff and she would complement you on how quick you were falling.

"Not so bad looking yourself, considering your living space."

" I've been surviving. It's not pretty, but it's my home."

He liked her spirit. She ran away, and never gave up no matter where she ended up. Fizz was the only one who knew about this, except the last time he had seen her, she was cloaked and still in inkopolis. He didn't know it was her until he saw the newspaper.

" So, Zoey. I need to talk to you."

"Of course, come on, my house is just over here."

She leads fizz through some bushes to a small shack.

"Did you build this?"

She nods.

" I needed a place to stay, so I built one! Nice huh?"

" Yeah, didn't think you were the building type..."

" I didn't either, and then I built it anyway!"

He chuckled. Fizz wasn't sure if he had ever seen Zoey in any mood but happy.

They entered and sat down on the makeshift couch.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Karl misses you."

Her smile fades.

" I-I-Im sure he's fine."

Fizz shakes his head slowly.

"He freaked out the other day because I took the newspaper with your photo in it."

She sighs.

" Always protective, he probably blames himself, doesn't he?"

" I dunno. I never asked him, and he never wants to talk about it."

They are both silent.

" What did you use that weapon for...?"

He has to tell her this. Its not like she will tell anybody.

"I killed someone with it."

Her surprise is unmistakable.

" WHAT?!"

"Let me explain."

He takes a deep breath.

"Look, you remember that girl from school? The one who always teased you and such?"

She nods.

" It was a day or two before you left, you had just been considered missing. Me and Karl were playing some turf wars, like normal, when I realized she was on the other team. She eventually trapped me in a corner, and started shit talking me."

He closes his eyes for a second.

"You're such a shit player, fizz!"

"You'll never amount to anything!"

" Especially now that you don't have your girlfriend to rely on."

Fizz growls.

"I wouldn't stand for that insult. She knew you were missing too, I just knew it."

" So I bought the weapon from you, went into turf wars the next day, and pinned her down."

"Woah! Fizz, what are you doing!"

" You think you can insult my friend?! Right after she goes missing no less?!"

"She deserves to be missing, she was a piece of shit anyway."

Fizz takes off his glasses and rubs his forehead.

Zoey puts a hand on his shoulder.

" I couldn't feel anything but anger. So I took the weapon and slammed it into her head. Over. And over. And over."

Fizz coughs.

" I don't remember anything after that. Karl says one of the officials pulled me away, and threw me in a temporary holding cell."

" Wow, I didn't know you cared so much..."

" I hated seeing her insult you, and hearing you call you a piece of shit when you could've been dead as far as anyone but me knew, it broke me."

Zoey brings fizz in for a quick hug.

" I know you meant well, but you could've just ignored her..."

"No. I couldn't."

She sighs.

" Stubborn as always, may you never change fizz."

He smiles.

" You should probably head back, it's getting late."

"Yeah, I need to get back to check on Callie. This Marie thing is going out of control fast."

She raises an eyebrow.

" But... You and Marie-"

" Had a falling out shortly after you left."

"Oh..."

She rubs her arm.

" It's fine. Or at least it was. My new girlfriend cheated on me this morning."

"What?! Who is she?! I'll-"

" Don't bother. She isn't worth it."

"Well... Ok... Just make the right choice next time, alright?"

Fizz snorts.

"Next time? Why bother. I'm clearly the worst person ever."

Zoey slaps him.

"DON'T DO THAT!"

Fizz groans.

" You are not the worst person ever. You'll find someone, I promise."

" If you say so..."

She smiles again.

" There you go! Positive thinking, that's how you do it!"

He smiles lightly at her energy.

"Now you need to get going. It's almost 7:00."

She gets up off the couch and starts to head to the door.

He remembers why he came in the first place.

"Zoey."

She turns around, looking at fizz with curiosity.

"I need you to come back."

She sighs.

"I can't. I can't ever go back there."

She sniffles a bit.

"Just... Tell Karl I'm ok, alright?"

He stands up.

" He's gonna ask questions."

She is shaking slightly.

" Then give him a picture of me. Tell him I sent it to you from a random phone."

" That could work..."

He takes out his phone and snaps a photo of her, making sure to make it as clear as possible.

"Alright. Thanks for the talk Zoey."

" No problem."

Fizz walks out the door.

"Oh, and fizz?"

He looks back.

"Visit again sometime."

He smiles, and nods.

"I will."

She closes the door.

He starts the long walk back.

" They have sent you a letter..."


	5. Crimes of the sexual nature!

Anthony had been watching TV for some time with the octoling still in her room, when Anthony hears weird noises from the room.

"Damn...mmmf..."

Anthony tries to ignore it, but he just ends up focusing on it more.

" hah...ooh..."

Anthony has a feeling he knows what's happening, so he figures it has to end soon.

"Mmmm..."

That last one made him shiver.

"She must have some pent up tension to keep going for this long..."

"Aaaa..."

He should leave it alone. He really should.

He gets off the couch.

He gets up to the door.

"Hah... Auh..."

He pushes open the door.

He crossed his arms while looking at the half naked octoling.

"...do you mind?"

Anthony chuckles.

" If you can be quieter I can."

She gets up and goes right in front of him.

" Oh really? How about this. If you let me be as loud as I want now, I won't complain when Arron comes over and you two fuck, which I know is gonna happen. Maybe not today, but it will happen."

He raises an eyebrow before shrugging.

"Alright, but we get pretty loud, just so you know."

She narrows her eyes and winks seductively while doing a pose.

"So do I~"

Anthony exhales loudly.

"I need to leave before I turn straight."

She laughs.

"I knew I was hot, but wow!"

Anthony nods before turning and stumbling out of the room.

The octoling closes the door.

"Now. Where was I..."

-segmentline-

Karl hasn't really done anything since fizz and Callie had left.

He didnt mind though, it's just what he needed to get his mind off everything.

He receives a text.

" Hey. I just got this texted to me. Thought you might want it."

He stares at the photo attached to it.

How. That's not possible.

He can feel himself start crying.

"She's... Alive...!"

He leans back into the couch.

"Ha...ha...hahaha...AHAHAHAHA!"

He can't stop laughing.

" SHE. IS. ALIVE!"

He runs around his apartment, his unbridled happiness on show for anyone to see.

-segmentline-

"These fuckin bushes, I swear..."

Fizz stumbles out of the bushes, back into the center plaza.

"Ugh, finally."

He stares at the empty plaza.

"I'm goin to Anthony's."

He nods to himself and starts walking torwards his apartment.

He arrives a short time later, and knocks on the door.

Anthony opens it a second later.

"Hey dude."

"Fizz! Look, I have to show you something."

Fizz looks at Anthony inquisitively.

"...alright?"

Anthony leads fizz to a door fizz didn't notice before. He puts his ear to the door first for whatever reason.

"Coming in, don't be alarmed at fizz here!"

Fizz raises an eyebrow.

He opens the door.

The octoling is standing there with only a bra on.

She waves.

"Am I looking at a mostly naked octoling in your guest room...?"

Anthony gulps.

"...yes?"

"She's hot."

Anthony let's out a sigh of relief.

The octoling blushes.

"G-Get out! I need to put on some clothes!"

She pushes fizz and Anthony out.

" What the hell happened here while I was gone?!"

Anthony sighs and starts explaining the day, from him and Arron finding the octoling, to Callie and how she didn't approve.

" Wow. I never thought Callie hated octolings..."

"She was so direct, as if it was common knowledge..."

The door opens again.

"Come in."

They all sit on the bed.

"So what's your name? Anthony only called you 'the octoling'."

She seems to hesitate.

" I don't want to tell you guys yet... Trust issues."

Fizz nods.

" I understand, I have the same problem... Which just cost me my girlfriend actually."

Anthony looks at fizz in surprise.

"Really?"

Fizz sighs.

"She broke up with me this morning after cheating on me, because I didn't want to have sex until I was sure."

The octoling seems upset by this.

"Ouch dude. Hope you find someone new."

Fizz nods.

"Anyway, I'm gonna get back home, I need some sleep. It was nice meeting you... Octoling?"

She smiles and waves goodbye.

Fizz leaves.

"I'm gonna turn in too, night."

Anthony leaves.

She takes off the armor again and goes to lay down.

"He called me hot."

She giggles.

-segmentline-

Anthony was woken up by strange noises.

"Aaah..."

He groans.

"C'mon, really?!"

He looks at his nightstand.

"It's 8:00 in the morning!"

He goes to get up, but his foot gets caught on his blanket, and he falls forward on to the pullout bed, which he never put away.

"Ugh, I'm gonna have to deal with this."

He fumbles his way out of the blanket, and stands up.

"Alright. Time to barge into her room. Again."

He goes across the hall, and pushes open the door.

She's laying down, and has her back to Anthony, so she doesn't see him immediately.

"AHEM!"

She doesn't even bother to stop rubbing herself as she rolls over.

"I know I said you could as loud as you wanted, but you could at least not do this at 8:00 in the morning!"

She just stares at Anthony for a bit, letting out several moans while Anthony shifts in place.

"Did-did I end up turning yo-you straight? I cou-could use some help~"

Anthony glares at her.

"I'm still gay and also very not single!"

She sits up, her front pointed at Anthony.

She continues rubbing before inserting two fingers and moaning loudly.

She starts moving them in and out at a quick pace.

"Look, you can masturbate all you want, just not this early, alright?"

She responds with serveral soft moans.

"If this happens again you're sleeping on the couch."

She frowns.

"Aw, c-ome on man! I ne-ed this, octolings have a l-ot of sexual tension, due to the lim-ited amount of men we have!"

Anthony sighs.

"How many times per day And for how long."

"3 times us-ually and I'm done in ar-ound 15 min-utes." She breaths heavily after she says this.

"Alright, I'm sure we can make an arran-"

"aaaaaaaAAAAAAA!~"

She has her orgasm, after which she flops backwards and starts panting.

Anthony blinks.

"We'll discuss it later..."

-segmentline-

Fizz woke up with a start as he hears a knock on the door.

"Who the fuck is waking me up at 8:39?!"

He gets out of bed and pulls the door open.

"Is this a bad time...?"

Callie stands there at the door, seeming worried.

Fizz suddenly realized he's only wearing underwear.

"Nope. I'll go put some clothes on."

Callie walks in and sits down as fizz grabs some clothes and throws them on.

"Alright, so why are you here so early, doesn't the news start in like 20 minutes?

"That's why I'm here..."

He looks at her.

"What did she do."

Callie sighs.

"I was late for the evening news because of that thing that Anthony's keeping, and Marie had me suspended. She said if it happened again, I would be gone."

"Damn... That's actually fair.. "

Callie looks at fizz in suprise.

" So you AGREE with her?!"

Fizz shakes his head.

"No, but frankly, it WAS your own fault you were late..."

She looks at fizz angrily.

"That octoling has no right to be here- wait, how do you even know about it?"

"Anthony introduced us yesterday. She's nice."

"IT is not supposed to be here. It's against the law."

Fizz thinks for a second.

"That law was declared unimportant around a year ago, was it not?"

Callie is surprised.

"Was it really? I thought because of the great zapfish..."

Fizz laughs.

"They said it was staged by some rowdy inklings to stir up conflict. I know what really happened, cuttlefish blabbed when I went over there once."

Callie scowls.

"I really need to drill him on the importance of secrecy..."

"Where is agent three now?"

Callie visably shakes at the question.

"She... Has been missing for some time... She said something about keeping herself safe."

Fizz is seeing a pattern here.

"By any chance did she use guns like..."

He walks into his room and pulls out the weapon that he bought from Zoey.

"...this?"

Callie stares in shock at the weapon.

"That was her favorite! She defeated Octavio with it!"

Fizz laughs.

"Of course, that's why she ran away! I thought she just hated the city or something..."

Callie is struggling to find words.

"But-you-how?!"

"Agent three is Karl's sister!"

-segmentline-

Karl didn't want to wake up this early.

" Why cant I go back to sleeeeeeeeep..."

He rolls over and checks his clock.

"Figures. Why Couldn't I just sleep until 10:00? Damn fizz for making me set that alarm..."

He trudges out of bed and gets on some clothes.

He goes to his living room and flops onto the couch, grabbing the remote and turning on the news.

He frowns.

" Callie's gone again? Man. They really don't have the same dynamic when it's just one of them..."

He turns the channel and ends up on a cartoon show.

"Aw, nice! New episode!"

He gets up and puts some waffles in the toaster before sitting back down.

His phone begins ringing. He groans.

"Hello?"

"You haven't called me this week."

He rolls his eyes.

"I'm fine, thanks. How are you?"

"Don't play games with me Karl, you know this is serious."

"It really isn't, it's just so you don't feel like a complete failure."

He hears a growl from the other side.

" You're testing me, aren't you?"

" I'm not gonna run away too, if that's what you're worried about."

He hears a sigh.

"Fine. But if I hear one bad thing that involves you-"

"I'm sure I'll be fine. Goodbye."

He hangs up the phone.

" He needs to learn how to let go. If he calls me one more time, I swear I'll block his number!"

He hears the toaster pop.

-segmentline-

"So 10:00, 2:00, and 7:00?"

Anthony nods.

"It doesn't have to be exact, just keep it around those times."

She nods.

"Alright, I can handle that. Thanks for understanding."

Anthony grins.

" Hey, I know how it feels to be pent up."

She grins back.

" At least you have Arron now, you don't seem very pent up anymore!"

Anthony laughs.

"Oh no, most of that, as well as most of my mental fuctions, goes out the window during our sessions."

"Just call it sex, I'm the only one here."

Anthony shifts.

"Eh, it feels kinda weird saying it. It's not a big deal."

The octoling gets up.

"Well. What's for breakfast?"

Anthony facepalms.

"I forgot to go to the store..."

He snaps his fingers.

"...buuuuut, I do have leftovers from the pizza I had the other day."

The octoling frowns.

" ...For breakfast?"

Anthony shrugs.

"I got nothing better. Unless you have some food I didn't see."

She shakes her head.

"Nope. But whatever. PIZZA FOR BREAKFAST BABY!"

Anthony chuckles and stands up.

" I'll go get it heated."

He walks into the kitchen, and shortly after a knock on the door is heard.

"Look through the peephole, if it's someone we know, let them in."

She walks over to the door and stares through the peephole.

On the other side stands Arron.

"It's Arron, letting him in."

She opens the door and lets Arron in.

"Oh! Octoling, wasn't expecting you."

She giggles.

" No one ever is, come in."

Arron walks In and sits down, as Anthony walks in with two plates of reheated pizza.

"Pizza? This early?"

"We had nothing else. Do you want any?"

Arron holds his hand up.

" No. I ate before I came over."

Anthony looks confused as he sets down the plates.

" No manners, weird gestures, this isn't like you at all. What's going on?"

Arron groans.

"Sorry. My family came over, and they put ridiculous importance on formalities."

Anthony smiles.

"Yeah, I figured. I take they wouldn't like us?"

Arron snickers.

"Oh no, they're perfectly fine with their perfect family record being tainted with 'such disgusting lowlifes'."

Anthony puts his hand on his chest.

"Lowlife? I am at least a commoner!"

Arron laughs.

"But seriously. We are not telling them."

Anthony nods, and sits down.

"If I can keep fucking you, I'll do whatever."

Arron blushes and turns away.

"St-stop! She's right here!"

The octoling laughs.

"Please, Anthony's already caught me masturbating twice, I think dirty talk is perfectly natural."

Arron looks at the octoling in surprise, before turning and looking at Anthony in anger.

He holds up his hands.

" We didn't do anything. Promise. She was just being loud, and I had to tell her to keep it down."

" And then I made a deal that if I could be as loud as I wanted, you two could be as loud as you want when you two fuck."

Arron puts his head in his hands.

"Please stop being so blunt..."

The octoling sits back.

"In your dreams, gay boy."

Arron groans.

-segmentline-

"No!"

"Why? Let me see her!"

"She doesn't want to see anyone!"

Callie wanted to see Zoey. Fizz wouldn't let her.

Callie stands up.

"Then tell me where she is, I'll find her myself!"

Fizz grabs hold of Callie.

"No! You need to calm down!"

She struggles for a moment, before slumping over in defeat.

She sits back down.

" I've just been so worried... I thought she died..."

"So did Karl. You aren't the only one who's worried, believe me."

She sighs.

"Yeah..."

Fizz sits back down, and turns the TV on.

" I doubt anything good is on, but it's worth a shot."

Fizz has his attention on the TV, and doesn't notice Callie staring at him.

She leans her head onto his shoulder, earning a shift from fizz, but nothing else.

"Hmm. Do you like doctor who?"

"The sci-fi? I've never seen it."

" Well I guess we're watching it then."

He switches the channel.

He leans his head onto Callie's.

He can feel Callie relax.

He sighs.

-segmentline-

Marie slams her hand on the desk.

"Marie, please. Let's settle this formally."

She growls.

" I told you, I still have one month."

"So you do. But what then? If you don't find her, you will be taken into custody."

She slams her hand on the desk again.

"You can't do this, there's no evidence!"

"I know you Marie. You had the motive. Getting rid of his best friend to get him to pay more attention to you was the perfect plan."

" I would NEVER do that. That's borderline obsessive!"

"Maybe. But you have no evidence that you didn't either."

She sighs.

" When did innocent until proven guilty start becoming the opposite?"

The man sitting in the chair leans back.

" When my daughter disappeared."

-segmentline-

The octoling had excused herself to her room, after explaining, much to Arron's dismay, exactly what she was doing.

Arron groaned into his hands.

"You always do this!"

Anthony chuckles.

"Because your reactions are the best!"

Arron pushes Anthony.

Anthony jumps back onto Arron.

They both are laying on top of each other, extremely close.

"Maybe we should...do our own thing~?"

Arron exhales, and brings Anthony down for a kiss.

Anthony, surprised at Arron's forwardness, takes a second to return it.

Anthony breaks off, and pulls his clothes down, with Arron doing the same.

"Let's skip the foreplay, shall we?"

Anthony shoves himself into Arron, a loud moan following.

Going at a decently fast pace, he grabs Arron's dick and begins stroking.

"Hah...oooh..."

Anthony thinks he can hear a door open, but he could care less.

He speeds up, both in his thrusts and his strokes.

" Too fast... Gonna cum..."

"Well, go on~"

Arron lets out a groan as he cums.

Anthony stops for a second, but hears some odd moaning, he assumes it's from Arron, and keeps going.

"Aaah! Too fast~!"

Arron cums again, adding to the puddle forming on his stomach.

Anthony can't take this display any longer and cums himself.

"Mmmffff~!"

That wasn't Arron.

He turns torwards the hallway, and sees the octoling peering from the door, her legs crossed, and her lower half dripping with fluids.

She notices Anthony staring, moans, and runs down the hallway.

Anthony pulls out, and gets a wash cloth to clean Arron up with, who hasn't recovered from his double orgasm.

"Well... I'm glad she liked it..."

Arron composes himself to see Anthony cleaning him up.

"Hah... That was soooo good."

"It sure sounded like it."

Anthony finishes, and takes the wash cloth back to the laundry room to be washed.

When he gets back, Arron has his clothes back on.

"Aww, so soon?"

Arron grins at Anthony.

" We don't want to pass out every time, do we?"

Anthony grabs his clothes, putting them back on.

"I guess not..."

He sits back down.

" It feels fucking amazing when we do though."

"Ha! That's an understatement!"

Anthony grabs the remote, and turns on the TV.

Arron lies halfway down the couch.

Anthony gets off the couch, and gets back on so that he's behind Arron.

"Really going for that 'romantic moment' aren't you?"

Anthony laughs.

"Nah, just wanted to lie down without getting in your way. But whatever."

Anthony changes the channel to some cooking show.

"What's this?"

"Kitchen nightmares with Gordon jelly."

"Isn't that the jellyfish who always screams at everybody?"

Anthony nods.

"Cool."

-segmentline-

The octoling tried her best to clean herself up, but she had cum far more then she was used to.

" I need a towel... "

She opens the door, looks around, and grabs a towel from a rack in the bathroom.

"Here we go... This will work."

She moves back to the bedroom, and shuts the door.

She begins cleaning herself, or trying to anyway.

"It's so damn sticky... And it's all over my legs. I need a shower."

She groans.

"ANTHONY!"

She waits a second.

"Yeah?"

"Come in."

He walks in and shuts the door, before getting the octoling's clothes shoved into his face.

"I'm taking a shower. Wash these."

He hears her leave, after which he tries to move out the door with no sight, and almost falls over.

He throws the clothes into the washer, turning it on, and returning to Arron.

" What did she need?"

"A shower. And clean clothes."

Arron sits up.

" Why?"

Anthony chuckles lightly.

"She was masturbating to us having sex, and I think she got more than she bargained for."

Arron takes a deep breath.

"She did what."

Anthony laughs.

" She masturbated to us. Which means we are doing something worth watching, right?"

Arron blushes.

"I-I guess..."

Anthony sits down.

"I'm teasing, she's the only one who will see us, I promise."

He puts his hand on Arron's shoulder, who turns torwards him.

"It's fine, alright?"

Arron shoves himself on to Anthony and kisses him passionately.

Neither of them bother to pull away.

They make out for quite some time before they hear the octoling shout from the bathroom:

"I need my clothes!"

Anthony pulls away, and hears a small whine from Arron.

"They are still in the washer!"

He returns to making out with Arron, untill they hear footsteps.

They both stop and turn around, to see the octoling standing there in nothing but a towel.

"Well, I can't wear nothing!"

Anthony shrugs.

" Just keep the towel on, or stay in your bedroom."

She growls.

"Fine."

She leaves down the hall.

"Let's continue, shall we?"

Arron smiles, and pulls Anthony in again.


	6. If it's self aware, should we be afraid?

( Is this a note? )

( Re reading this gets weirder every time, I swear. Here's where the whole self awareness thing I mentioned starts. It may not be much now, but Oooooh boy. Also, songs. That you probably reconise. Enjoy this mess. )

-chapterstart-

Fizz and Callie had been watching TV for the majority of the day, only getting up for snacks and to go to the bathroom.

" I need to go to Anthony's."

Callie frowns.

"Aw c'mon, do you have to leave?"

Fizz gets up.

"Yeah. I have to discuss some stuff with him, and Arron if he's there."

Callie sighs.

"Alright, I'll come back again tomorrow though."

Fizz nods, and leaves.

He gets to the center plaza soon, and hears someone call him.

"Chase."

He turns.

"Marie."

She sighs.

"Look. I'm gonna be straight with you. I'm close to getting arrested."

Fizz looks at her in suprise.

"What did you do."

"Nothing. But the owner of the studio is gonna have me arrested if I don't find Zoey by the time my contract is up."

Fizz groans.

" You mean Karl's dad, right? Ugh, I knew he was a dick."

Marie laughs.

"Yeah... Well, I don't know where she is."

Fizz nods.

"Look, I just wanted to let you know there is no problem between us. I was being unfair back then, and even more so now. I just wanted to let you know that before I get thrown in jail."

Fizz sighs.

"I'm sorry."

She gets up.

"Don't be."

She leaves.

He slams his fist in a nearby table.

"DAMN IT!"

He looks at the shortcut to the outskirts.

"I have somewhere to be tommorow."

He starts moving again.

" Oh, Callie... I'm gonna have to leave a note..."

He gets to the building and takes the elevator to Anthony's floor.

He opens the door and sees Anthony and Arron making out on the couch.

"Bad time..."

He starts to leave, but stops.

"I should check in on the octoling."

He closes the door slowly and rushes down the hallway.

He is about to knock, when the door opens a bit.

He pushes it open.

"AH!"

The octoling tries to cover herself, or maybe grab her towel, but she eventually just gives up trying.

Fizz stares in awe.

She puts her hand on her hip.

"Well?"

He snaps out of his trance.

"Well...what?"

The octoling rolls her eyes.

"What do you think?"

Fizz walks up to the octoling slowly.

" You are so hot."

She gropes her breast and starts playing with it.

"What's your favorite feature~?"

He moves her to the middle of the room before sitting on the bed.

"Your voice."

She stops and looks at fizz in confusion.

"Wha...?"

"It's soft and gentle, yet firm and commanding. It's really nice to listen to."

She walks up to fizz and looks him in the eye.

" I'm-glad you like it?"

He grabs her waist and sits her down next to him.

" You are beautiful. How you aren't being chased by men all the time is beyond me."

She smiles.

"Octoling males only care about the body. My body is pretty good, but there are better..."

Fizz frowns.

"Inklings care about more than that. Personality and trust are also big factors."

She turns to him, and takes off her goggles.

Fizz stares into her newly uncovered emerald green eyes.

" Sarah."

Fizz blinks.

"Huh?"

" Sarah. It's my name. I trust you."

She puts the goggles back on.

"Now get out. I need to go get my clothes."

Fizz gets up, and starts to move.

"I'll come back tomorrow. After I come back from the outskirts."

She smiles.

" I'm looking forward to it."

-segmentline-

Sarah wakes up the next morning happy. She puts on her armor, and walks out to get breakfast.

She looks at Anthony and Arron, who are alseep on the couch.

"Those two are adorable."

She walks into the kitchen and looks through the fridge, freezer, and all the cuboards before flopping on the floor in defeat.

" Well. Nothing."

She groans and gets up.

" Whatever. I'll wait until they get up."

She goes back into her room.

She checks her stuff again, even though she doesn't need to.

"Broken ink tank...check. trail mix...check."

She realizes what she's saying and facepalms.

"I can just eat the trail mix."

She grabs a handful and prepares to eat it, but feels something odd in it.

"What the..."

She pulls out a pill from the trail mix.

Her eyes go wide.

"I forgot about these! I thought I was gonna get laid that night, so I brought some pregnancy pills with me! I guess it's a good thing I got shoved through that grate..."

She fishes out the other three from the pile.

" Why did I pack four? All well."

She puts them in the bottom half of the broken ink tank before grabbing the bag of trail mix again and eating handfuls of it.

Her watch chimes quietly.

She looks at it.

"10:00. Time to masturbate."

She slips her bottom armor plate off, as well as her panties, and throws them off to the side.

She lays down on the bed and starts rubbing her fingers over her clit.

"Mmm..."

She speeds up slowly, until she's rubbing herself ridiculously fast.

"Hah...ah...mm..."

She takes her middle and ring fingers and inserts them into her pussy, going decently fast. She starts panting heavily, and doing tiny thrusts upward.

"Mhh..."

She speeds up drastically.

"mmmmmAAAAAAA~!"

She squirts all over her hand and part of the bed while thrusting sharply upwards.

She finishes and lays still on the bed, panting.

"Hah... Always feels so nice... Hah..."

She takes her soaked fingers and begins sucking on them.

"Mmm. It always tastes so sweet..."

She hears the door open, and a groggy sounding Anthony calls into the room:

"Thanks for the wake up call."

He shuts the door.

Sarah doesn't do anything for a second, until she starts laughing.

"Well, he gave me a time, and I used it!"

She goes and grabs her armor piece and her panties off the floor and puts them on.

"I should probably take a shower."

She shrugs.

"I'm sure they won't mind."

-segmentline-

Fizz texted Callie about his trip to the outskirts, and left his house shortly after 10:00.

" I'm going to burn these fucking bushes."

"Oh no you don't!"

Fizz turns to see Callie standing there.

"You are going to tell me why you are going to the outskirts, now."

He stares at her.

She stares back.

"I'm meeting with agent 3."

Callie stumbles back.

"I'm coming with you."

Fizz nods.

"Alright."

She smiles.

"Thank you. I just... Need to see her."

Fizz turns around and starts walking.

Callie pushes through and follows.

-segmentline-

Karl wakes up, and does his normal routine.

"I should visit Anthony. I haven't done anything in days..."

He nods to himself, gets up, and starts walking.

He arrives at the apartment shortly and knocks on the door.

Anthony opens the door.

"Karl! Good to see you! Also we have an octoling now!"

"Yea- what."

Anthony chuckles.

"Come and see!"

He leads him down the hallway, and opens the guest room door.

The octoling is, for once, fully clothed.

Anthony stammers for a moment.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wasn't expecting her to have clothes on."

Karl is confused for a minute, but he decides not to ask.

She waves.

"Hi. I'm an octoling."

Karl snorts and starts laughing.

"That is the last thing I expected you to say!'

The octoling shrugs.

"Is this the last of your friends?"

Anthony nods.

"Good. I'm tired of introducing myself."

She lies on the bed again.

Anthony and Karl walk out of the room.

"She seems nice."

"That's what fizz said too."

"She does have that effect."

"Wanna watch TV with me and Arron?"

"Oh, definitely."

-segmentline-

Fizz and Callie arrive in the field.

"Excuse this next bit."

Fizz sings the song again, with Callie bobbing her head.

They hear footsteps.

"Fizz, you know where I live, you don't have to-"

She stops and her jaw drops when she sees Callie.

"A-agent 1!"

She does an akward salute.

Callie giggles.

"Agent 3, there's no need to be so formal! I'm here to see you... After you... Disappeared..."

Callie begins to tear up.

Zoey runs over to Callie and hugs her.

"Nononono, don't cry!"

"Why did you leave?! You just... Disappeared!"

"I had to. The octarians... They started to search for me. I couldn't put anyone in danger."

"There hasn't been any activity from them in months! You can come back...!"

Zoey steps away from Callie.

"No."

Callie does nothing for a second.

She slowly begins to tear up, and soon starts crying.

"WHYYYYYY?!"

Zoey steps torwards fizz.

"Look, you understand, right? I can't go back. Not if it puts everyone in danger."

Fizz looks Zoey right in the eyes.

"Marie will be arrested if you don't come back."

Zoey visably deflates.

"You're... Lying."

Fizz shakes his head.

"I have never lied to you."

She angrily stomps the ground.

"Fine. But only to get Marie out of trouble. I'm coming right back."

"Fine with me. Callie, cmon. we are going back."

She stops crying and looks at Zoey, who seems angry.

"We are?"

Zoey smiles.

"Yeah. We are."

-segmentline-

" What are guys watching?"

Everyone on the couch turns torwards the octoling.

"Kitchen nightmares."

She looks at them like they're crazy.

"Just come watch it with us, its funny!"

She rolls her eyes.

" Fine."

She goes and sits on the armrest next to Anthony.

The door flies open.

"GUYSITSSOAMAZINGLIKESERIOUSLY-"

"Callie. Calm the hell down."

Fizz walks in.

"Karl."

He stands up.

"Presenting... Zoey!"

Karl's eyes fly open.

She walks in.

Karl steps forward.

"Karl, hi! I know I've been gone for a while, and-"

She's cut off by Karl hugging her.

"I thought you died. I thought you ran away because you hated me and died."

Zoey returns the hug.

"No... I ran away to keep you safe!"

Karl breaks away.

"Safe?"

Callie pipes up.

"Zoey is also agent three of the squidbeak Splatoon, protectors of inkopolis from the octarian menace!"

The octoling frowns.

"I thought the octarians were hunting me, so to keep everyone safe, I ran away."

A knock on the door draws everyone's attention.

Fizz goes over and opens it.

"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?!"

"Jeez dad, calm down!"

The man gets on his knees and pulls Zoey in for a hug.

Marie walks in.

"Thanks for the heads up Chase. Also thanks for saving my career, and life."

Fizz shrugs.

"S'no big deal."

"Well Marie, I guess you're off the hook. Sorry for doubting you."

"Not a problem. You were just protecting your kids."

The man smiles and starts to leave.

"Don't think I won't be visiting you Zoey."

He leaves.

Zoey sighs.

"Guess I should've expected this."

She waves goodbye and leaves.

Callie steps towards the door.

" I should be going too. Come on Marie, let's get my suspension cancelled."

Marie nods and follows Callie out.

The 5 remaining squids-and octoling-in the room stare at each other.

"Does anyone want to tell me what the fuck all that was?"

Everyone looks at arron.

"You just swore."

Arron rolls his eyes.

"Yeah? I'm super confused."

Fizz steps forward.

"I got it."

Fizz starts from the beginning. His own backstory, to his trip to the outskirts, to the present.

"So pretty much all of that happened within the last 4 days?"

"N- actually yeah."

"Well, I've heard enough. I need sleep."

Arron gets up, kisses Anthony, and walks out the door.

Karl clears his throat.

"Non specific reason to leave."

He shuffles out the door.

"Well, now it's down to three."

Anthony lays down on the couch.

"Nope. Two."

The octoling gets off the couch and walks over to fizz.

"You promised you'd come and see me, so let's go!"

Fizz smiles.

"Well, I don't break promises..."

She smiles and drags him off to her room.

She closes the door, and they sit on the bed.

" So...do you like it here?"

Sarah lays down.

"Yeah. Although I wish I could go outside."

Fizz thinks for a moment.

"If we got you a hood, we could cover up the tentacles, but you would need to keep the goggles off."

She shakes her head.

"Nope. I only show my eyes to the people I trust."

"How flattering. Have you shown Anthony or Arron yet?"

She shakes her head.

"I keep having this feeling that they're lying about something..."

Fizz shrugs.

"Am I the only one ever to see your eyes?"

She sits up straight again.

"Well no, my family has, but you are the first non-blood related peson to see."

"So what makes me so special?"

She shrugs.

"Maybe it's because you aren't like the octoling males. Or maybe it's just how you act."

"I doubt any inkling is like the octoling males, and I get the impression that Normally, people don't like the way I act."

She raises an eyebrow at him.

"Well, then maybe I just like you for you."

"...can I see your eyes again?"

She rolls her eyes and takes off the goggles, putting them on the floor.

Fizz stares at her eyes again.

"They are so perfect."

She rubs her arm.

"The perfect shade of green, and that glow that they have..."

She starts shifting in her seat.

"It's almost like staring into an emerald sun."

She can't take this anymore. She flings her arms around fizz and kisses him.

She can feel fizz recoil in suprise, but he also makes no effort to pull away.

She feels a hand on the back of her head a second later, and she can feel fizz sinking into the kiss.

They break apart after a minute.

"Hah...wow..."

" You hate me now, don't you."

Fizz looks at her in shock.

"What?! No, that was amazing!"

She looks at him in suprise.

"But...I'm an octoling...?"

Fizz pulls her closer.

"Who cares? I'm not picky. Especially if someone as beautiful as you decides to kiss me."

She smiles and brings him in for another kiss.

He gets used to it far faster this time, and lays her down.

They lay there, making out for most of the night.

-segmentline-

"Callie!"

She turns around to see Karl running up to her.

"Karl? What's up?"

"Why haven't you been on the air for the last couple of brodcasts?"

"Marie had me suspended because I showed up late. It's fine though, we're going to fix it now."

Karl thinks for a second.

" Hey, after tomorrow morning's brodcast, do you want to come over? I have all these games that fizz never wants to play."

"Video games?"

"Yeah. I thought you might want to play them. They seem like your type of games."

"Name one."

"Uhh..."

"You could just say you want me to come over you know."

Karl sighs.

"Yeah, well. You better make those amazing pancakes again."

Callie laughs.

"Alright, just have the ingredients."

Karl smiles and runs off.

"Well, that's that."

Marie walks up to Callie.

"Got you unsuspended. Just try and show on time alright?"

Callie nods.

"Good. No lets get home. I'm tired."

"You're always tired."

"Well, I'm extra tired today."

They both laugh.

-segmentline-

"Sweet dreams are made of these..."

Fizz opens one of his eyes.

Sarah is in the middle of the room singing.

"Who am I to disagree?"

He decides not to interfere. He wants to hear the song.

"I travel the world and the seven seas..."

"Everybody's looking for something!"

He realizes he's been leaning off the bed, and is about to fall off.

"Fuck."

He slams face first into the floor, letting out a groan.

Sarah spins around and gets down on the floor to help fizz.

"Nice...song..."

Sarah blushes. She didn't even like singing, but something about the song just brought it on.

Fizz gets up from the floor.

"What's it called?"

"I don't know. My mother taught it to me when I was younger."

"I'll call it 'sweet dreams'. It does sound like that would be it's name."

She shrugs.

" Whatever. I just felt like it was appropriate to sing it after last night."

He smiles.

"Oh yeah, you mean making out for around 2 hours and then falling asleep."

She puts her head down.

"I got a bit carried away..."

He puts his hand and put it on her chin, pushing her head up.

"I wouldn't stopped it if it was too much, believe me."

She gives a weak smile.

"I need some food."

Fizz chuckles.

" We are not gonna find any here, so you wanna sneak out to some restaurant?"

She stares at fizz.

"That's a bad idea."

"Sure it is, that's why it's gonna work!"

She giggles.

"You are ridiculous! Alright, let's do it. Get me a hood."

-segmentline-

"Anthony."

Anthony groans. The one time doesn't get woken up by the octoling moaning, he gets woken up by fizz.

Wait...fizz?

"What are you still doing here?"

"I need a hoodie. Like a big one."

He turns over.

"Check the closet. Now leave me alone."

Fizz walks out and Anthony goes back to sleep.

-segmentline-

Karl was watching the news. The news that had Callie on it. He was friends with a pop star/news reporter.

"Damn. Really weird to think that everything used to be normal."

A huge slam to his right catches his attention.

"That landing never gets any easier..."

Karl stares wide eyed at what looks like a human.

The human gets up, and stumbles in place for a moment.

" Now then."

He takes out a small stack of papers, and begins writing something down.

"Uhh... Hello?"

The human turns to Karl.

"Ah! You must be Karl! Now, tell me. What day of the week is it?"

"Wednesday...?"

"Wow, I am late..."

A weird object falls from the ceiling and seems to grab on to the human.

"Octoling please, I'm having a discussion here."

The octoling falls off the humans head and becomes humanoid.

"Sorry, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm heading to 'splaticide' for a bit."

"Why? It's too dangerous for one person alone."

She shrugs.

"I dunno. I wanted to visit."

He sighs.

"Fine. But don't die. I would rather not have someone else die there."

She nods, and jumps into nothing, disappearing.

"Anyway. I should get to introducing myself. I am hopper, but some call me the watcher."

Karl waves.

"I watch over many universes, making sure they don't stray from the path that they have set for them."

"That... Sounds stressful."

"Oh, for sure. But I wouldn't have met some great people, squids, or otherwise if I didn't do this."

Karl sits back.

"So are you gonna be here long?"

Hopper shakes his head.

"Nope. This particular universe is dangerous for me to be in."

"Why?"

"Take a closer look at me."

Karl gets up, and walks over to hopper.

"...you look like fizz."

He nods.

" Can't let him see me, you get it? It would be bad."

" Yeah... wait. How is this possible?"

"Anything's possible in fanfiction. Oh, that reminds me."

He takes out his paper again and writes something.

"If I get complaints from time one more time about failing to catalogue the universes I've seen I'm going to fucking explode..."

"Time?"

"He's another me. There's quite a few of us. But you shouldn't worry about that. Nor should anyonr who might be reading this worry about that."

He puts his papers away.

"Anyway, nice meeting you, but I need to go. I probably won't be back, so goodbye."

He seems to disappear into nothing.

Karl blinks.

"I'm gonna go lie down..."

-segmentline-

"This place seems nice."

Fizz points at a breakfast joint down the street.

"Hmm. It does actually. Let's go!"

They walk torwards the restaurant, fizz checking to make sure no tentacles are showing from under Sarah's hoodie.

They walk in and sit down at a booth.

"What drinks can I get you two today?"

Fizz takes a look at the menu.

"Ehh, just water, thanks."

Sarah looks at the menu as well.

"Some coffee please?"

The waiter nods and walks off.

"See? It's not so bad."

Sarah is glancing around nervously.

"But what if anyone sees? I'll be thrown out of the city, or worse!"

Fizz rolls his eyes.

"I don't remember you being this scared about leaving."

"That was before I found someone I liked here!"

Fizz smiles at that, but loses his smile.

" So are you planning on staying here...?"

Sarah seems taken aback by this.

"I... Don't know. I want to go home, but..."

The waiter comes to the table and drops off the drinks.

"Are you ready to order?"

Fizz looks at Sarah, who nods at him.

"Yeah, I'll have the Belgian waffle. Butter on the side please."

"I'll have...the omelet with eggs."

"Side?"

"Umm... Bacon?"

The waiter nods, and leaves.

The music in the restaurant, which was playing a classic squid sister song, switches to a techno tune.

"Ooh, they rarely ever play the relics.."

"The relics?"

"Songs found from the human times. This one is really good."

"What's it called?"

"Harder, better, faster, stronger. Before the squid sisters did most of the music around here, this song used to be the music around the training areas."

Sarah listens to the music. The odd mix of electro beats and bouncy noises sounds nice to her.

"How many relics are there?"

"In terms of songs, around a hundred. Most of them pretty good."

He snaps his fingers, and stands up.

"I'll go ask if they can play my favorite!"

Sarah watches fizz walk up to the counter, and ask the waiter for his request. He sees the waiter smile, before yelling something back into the kitchen.

Fizz walks back to the table.

"There we go. It'll be on after this."

She smiles.

"What's it called?"

"Seven Nation army."

As soon as he says the name, the bass riff starts.

Sarah has her mouth open in awe.

Fizz begins singing along.

"I'm gonna fight em off!"

"A seven nation army couldn't hold me back!"

This goes on until the waiter, who is also singing, drops the food off.

"Amazing, right? I love the bass."

Sarah nods.

They eat in silence, while the music switches to other relics. Fizz tells Sarah the names as they come on.

"Somebody's watching me."

"Believer."

"Lone digger."

"Clint Eastwood."

Sarah finds herself likeing every song that's played.

They pay the bill, the waiter thanks them for requesting him to play the relics, and they leave.


	7. For every setup, there's a sex scene

They arrive back at the apartment later.

"That was nice. I'm considering that a date."

Fizz enters, and shuts the door.

"Fine by me, that was fun."

They turn and see Anthony staring at them while tapping his foot.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!"

" Calm down Anthony, I was taking the octoling out for breakfast."

"OUT?! YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS, RIGHT?!"

" Yeah, that's why it worked."

The octoling laughs at the reference.

Anthony exhales.

"Do NOT do that again."

Fizz shrugs.

" Ok."

The octoling sighs.

"Whatever."

She walks back to her room.

Fizz frowns.

"Dude, c'mon. She enjoyed that! I'm gonna go talk to her."

Anthony moves out of the way, and goes to the couch.

"Maybe you should buy some food, we wouldn't have gone out otherwise."

Anthony growls.

"Yeah, yeah."

He gets up and leaves.

Fizz goes to Sarah's room and knocks.

"Come in~"

The tone gives him an interesting feeling.

He opens the door, and sees the octoling laying on the bed, naked.

He is initially suprised, but walks over to the bed.

"So, what's gonna happen here?"

Sarah sits up, and pulls fizz's pants down without warning. She immediately starts stroking him.

"I was supposed to masturbate right now, but then I realized..."

She gets right up in fizz's face.

"...I have another, better, more fun way to satisfy myself."

Fizz exhales.

"Well... What happens if..."

She points torward the broken ink tank, which now has 3 pills in it.

"I took a pregnancy pill. It'll be fine."

That's all the invitation fizz needs. He pushes Sarah down, and gets on his knees in front of her.

"Aww, but I thought MMMAH~!"

She is silenced by fizz shoving his tongue into her pussy.

She grabs the sheets on the bed as fizz moves his tounge around her cavern.

"Mmmmm...how did you get so gooOOood~"

Fizz takes his tounge out, and starts licking her folds.

"Ha-ah-mmm~"

He stops after a minute, and gets back up.

"I have experience. Maybe not much, but it's there."

He pulls her closer to the edge of the bed and enters her.

She throws her head back and almost screams.

She cums, coating fizz's member in sticky fluids.

He fucks her with drive, fast and hard.

"Uah...so good..."

She starts playing with one of her breasts, rubbing the nipple and pulling on it.

Fizz leans down and starts sucking on the other one.

"AAAAAMMmmmm..."

She has her mouth wide open, and her tounge is hanging out.

Fizz stops sucking on her nipple.

"Gonna-"

"DO IT! Cum inside me~"

He speeds up, only for a second, and stops as he cums.

Sarah feels her pleasure catch up to her, and she cums as well.

"It feels so waaaaarm..."

She's panting increadably hard, as she tries to recover from the overload of pleasure.

Fizz pulls out, and lays down next to Sarah on the bed.

"Damn... I really needed that."

"Hah... So did... I..."

Fizz moves so that he's laying on his side, and pulls Sarah in for a long kiss.

"Oh for fucks sake."

They break apart and look at the door, which has Anthony standing there.

" I am NOT cleaning those sheets."

Fizz looks at Sarah's cunt, which is starting to leak his seed.

" Fine, I'll do it. Now leave us be."

Anthony rolls his eyes and leaves.

Sarah pulls fizz back down, shoving him into another kiss.

-segmentline-

Karl hears a knock at the door.

"Coming..."

He opens the door, and Callie stands on the other side.

"Hey! I know im a bit late, Marie had to have me sign some stuff.

" No problem. Come in."

Callie walks in, and sits down.

"What's up with you? You seem distressed."

"I have no idea. Let's just get those pancakes made, hmm?"

They both go into the kitchen, and begin grabbing ingredients.

They spend the next 20 minutes making the pancakes.

"And we are done! Fresh pancakes!"

She sets some pancakes down on two plates.

They begin eating.

"Do you really like my pancakes that much?"

"Yeah, but I like you just as much."

Callie blushes at his statement.

"Umm... Is that why you invited me over?"

He nods.

"Mhmm. Had to tell you at some point, right?"

Callie smiles.

"I dont know you very well, so how about we go on a date?"

Karl eyes fly open.

"Wait...really?!"

Callie nods.

"Sure! I have nothing to do today anyway."

They finish eating and get ready to leave.

"Where should we go? We already ate..."

Callie thinks for a second.

"Wanna play some turf wars?"

-segmentline-

Fizz throws the sheets into the washer.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. Maybe you should join me~"

" Maybe I should. I do need one."

"Wait really? I totally thought you were gonna turn me down."

"We just had sex. Why would I decline taking a shower with the person I just fucked?"

She raises a finger, and puts it down a second later.

"I see your point. Well, let's go then!"

Sarah begins stripping down, while fizz turns on the water.

"Keep it warm please, I would rather not freeze my tits off."

" I don't take cold showers."

"Good."

She steps into the shower, while fizz starts stripping down.

"Ooh, that's perfect!"

Fizz steps in.

"I'll wash first, but you need to get my back."

She grabs the soap and starts lathering on herself.

Fizz grabs the shampoo and rubs it through his tentacles.

"Alright, get my back."

Fizz grabs the soap from her and starts rubbing her back.

"Hand me the shampoo."

He grabs it and gives it to her.

She begins slowly covering each of her tentacles with it.

Fizz starts washing himself.

"Hey...fizz."

He turns to look at Sarah, who pulls him into a kiss.

They eventually sink downwards, and end up laying down in the tub.

" How about a little quickie~? We are in the shower after all~"

He moves her up a bit, and inserts his dick into her in response.

She sits up, and starts bouncing.

"H-how long do those pills last?"

She's moaning constantly, but manages to choke out:

"6... hours... Mmm..."

She speeds her bouncing up.

" Ah~! You always scr-ape the pe-rfect spo-o-o-o-t~!"

He feels her orgasm, her fluids being washed away in the water.

He takes over, thrusting slowly into her.

"Oooohhh~"

He cums after a few minutes.

Sarah falls forward, landing her head right next to fizz.

He rubs her head, and gives her a kiss.

" We should get out of here, before the water turns cold."

Sarah slowly stands up, and gets out.

"Somehow it hits the best spots every time."

He hears the door open and close.

He quickly rinses out his tentacles, and gets out.

"God, I love her so fucking much."

-segmentline-

Arron sighs.

His family had come over for a surprise visit, thankfully when he was home, and now he had to sit through another boring dinner.

"Arron, dearest. Please sit up straight."

"Yes mother."

"So, Arron. Are there any women in your life?"

He so badly wants to say he has a Boyfriend. Just rip the band-aid off.

"Not yet. I'm looking though."

His father frowns.

"Son, me and your mother were already married at your age! How you haven't found someone yet is ridiculous!"

"It's a different time dad, squids get married around 21 now."

"You should still at least have a girl, it's bad for our social standing."

Ah,yes. The precious family social standing. All his life he was drilled with this as the most important thing. It was why he never made many friends, his parents didn't want him hanging around lowlifes.

"I'll get one, I just haven't found anyone good enough yet."

His father nods.

"Yes, of course. Don't want any 'sluts' in the family."

" Dad..."

"Oh! Sorry, I know you hate that kind of talk."

His mother rubs his head.

"Just keep looking honey, I'm sure you'll find that special someone."

He nods.

"Well, we should be off. Take care son, we will be back around Easter!"

They leave Arron's house.

He groans.

"I need a break."

He smiles.

"I'm sure Anthony's available..."

-segmentline-

Anthony groans.

"When did my apartment become a sex club?"

The moaning in the shower had started a couple of minutes ago, and ended only seconds ago.

"I guess it was kinda my fault..."

He smiles and shakes his head.

"Worth it."

"Although I wish fizz and the octoling would keep it down... "

"Yeah, maybe when you guys do the same."

Fizz is standing in the doorway.

"Mmmmmnope."

"Exactly. I want to hear s-the octoling moaning just as much as you want to hear Arron moan. It's just natrual."

Anthony bites his lip.

"It's such a turn on... He moans so softly..."

Fizz chuckles.

" Mhmm. So don't you complain. Now, I'm going home."

As soon as he says this, the octoling runs at him, throwing her arms around him.

"WOAH!"

He stumbles backwards, before returning the hug.

"Come back tomorrow, ok?"

Fizz laughs.

"After the day I've had? I can think of no better place to be."

She smiles and kisses him.

Anthony rolls his eyes.

"If you love her that much, take her with you."

Fizz breaks away, but the octoling continues planting small kisses on his neck.

"Can't. My place is too small. I would totally love to though."

Anthony calmly gets up, goes into a cuboard in the kitchen, grabs a paper, and gives fizz it.

"Blah blah blah, this paper grants one full months stay in FLOUNDER HEIGHTS?!"

Fizz reads the paper again.

"I won this in a squid sister lottery around a month ago, I totally forgot about it though..."

"And you're giving it to me?!"

Anthony shrugs.

"I like it here."

"One months stay, in a high rise apartment with one bedroom, two bathrooms, kitchen, large living room, and office space."

The octoling smiles.

"One bedroom? Niiiiiice."

"What the hell am I gonna use the office space for..."

Anthony shrugs.

"Go show that to Callie, she has the apartment next door."

Fizz looks up from the paper.

"Alright, you are gonna take this away from me when I leave, right?"

Anthony rolls his eyes.

"Just take the damn thing. Go redeem it, and move in."

Fizz breaks out in a ridiculous smile.

"Tell him."

The octoling looks at him in confusion.

"You can trust him."

The octoling stops for a second, and nods.

She walks up to Anthony, takes off her goggles off, and puts her hand out.

"Hi. I'm Sarah."

Anthony stares at her.

"Sarah."

He shakes her hand.

"Nice to meet you."

-segmentline-

Callie is sitting on the couch, leaning on Marie.

"This show makes no sense."

Callie frowns.

"Aw come on! The aliens were using them as suits the whole time! It's so obvious!"

Marie grins.

"You need to stop getting into weird shows."

"Chase showed me this one."

"Well, that explains it."

A knock on the door draws their attention.

Marie goes and opens the door.

"Hey Marie, mind if I move in next to you?"

Marie blinks.

"What."

He shows her the paper.

"Oh, wow. That's where this went. I thought whoever won it had just forgotten."

"Oh he did, he gave it to me so I could have a break from my dinky apartment."

Marie shrugs.

"Alright, move your stuff in tommorow."

Fizz nods.

" Oh, also. I'm bringing my new girlfriend to move in too."

He drops his voice to a whisper.

"This place has soundproofing, right?"

Marie snickers.

"Yeah, they made this place to cause no complaints."

"Cool. See you two tommorow!"

He leaves.

Marie sits back down.

"So who was that?"

"Chase. He's gonna move In next door for a month because of that contest we did. With his new girlfriend of course."

"Oh, alright."

Callie sits up.

"Wait."

-segmentline-

Anthony reads the text that fizz sent him.

" I just let Marie know we're moving in. Tell Sarah that I'll pick her up tommorow."

Sarah smiles.

"Alright, go to bed. I'm 99% sure Arron's coming over any second now."

She giggles.

"Enjoy your sex!"

She rushes down the hallway.

Anthony laughs.

Just then, someone knocks on the door.

"Right on time."

He opens the door, pulls Arron inside, and begins kissing him.

They break apart.

"How did you know...?"

Anthony smiles.

"I knew you couldn't go a full day without me~"

Arron blushes.

"That, and my family came over again."

Anthony frowns.

"Ouch. Well, you came to relax then? I can help you with that~"

Arron smiles.

"Oh, I'm aware."

He pulls Anthony into another kiss.

Then move torwards the couch, discarding clothing on the way.

Anthony falls down first, with Arron laying on top of him.

"Lets get this started~"

Anthony straightens himself, and moves himself into Arron.

"Mmf~"

Arron takes over, and starts moving himself up and down.

Anthony grabs on to his sides, and helps him move faster.

They keep going for some time, the only sounds being Arron's soft moans, and Anthony's occasional grunt.

Suddenly some music begins playing.

It's quiet. For only a moment.

Sarah walks into the room and begins singing.

"Like the legend of the Phoenix~"

"All ends with beginnings~"

Anthony smiles.

"What keeps the planet spinning~"

Anthony and Sarah sing, while Arron keeps moaning.

Arron doesn't last much longer. He moans loudly, and cums over anthony, coating him in dark yellow.

He recovers, and starts moving again, this time joining the singing.

"We're up all night to get lucky~"

Their voices sound amazing together. Sarah slightly higher pitch, with Anthony's lower pitch, and Arron's breathy mid range cause shivers whenever they hold a note.

Anthony has his orgasm, but tries to hold his moan in to keep singing.

The song ends, and Sarah gives a thumbs up to Anthony, before leaving.

"Hah... That was amazing..."

Anthony smiles.

"The sex or the singing?"

Arron lays himself on Anthony, taking himself off his dick.

"Both."

A knock on the door startles them both.

"Clothes!"

Arron jumps up, and grabs a towel for Anthony, before shoving himself back into his clothes.

Anthony quickly wipes himself off, and throws the towel under the couch.

Arron answers the door.

"M-mom?!"

"Hey sweetie! Me and your father decided to visit you again! Can we come in?"

"But you said you wouldn't visit again untill Easter!"

His father pushes his way into the apartment.

"What, we can't visit our son now? We saw the note you left on your door, and asked your friend Karl about it, and he said you would be here!"

Arron curses under his breath and makes a mental note to scream at Karl later.

They go over to the couch and sit down.

"Ah! You must be Anthony! Arron has told us a lot about you!"

Anthony nervously shakes his hand.

"Excuse me, I have to go the bathroom."

Arron excuses himself, and goes to the guest room.

He goes in and sees the octoling setting up a radio.

"Stop!"

The octoling turns around, suprised.

"My parents are here! You have to hide, they are for sure gonna want to see the house!"

She gasps, before nodding and looking around.

Arron leaves, and returns to the living room to find his parents laughing, and Anthony giggling nervously.

"Can you imagine?! Our son, gay?!"

Arron gulps.

"Son! Anthony here just told the best joke!"

His mother prods Anthony.

"Tell it again!"

Anthony sighs and looks upward.

"What if Arron was gay."

His parents burst out laughing.

"Priceless!"

Arron can feel himself wanting to cry, but he can't. He refuses to lose Anthony.

Arron does a short laugh.

"Yeah. Funny."

"So Anthony, any special girl for you?"

Anthony prepares to shout at them for their assumption, but holds it in.

"No. I don't meet many girls."

He hears a snort.

"What is it with kids today? It seems like no one has anyone special anymore."

The mother stands up.

"Well, let's take a look around, shall we?"

Arron nods, and moves them into the kitchen. Anthony follows.

"So many cuboards for just one person, are you sure you aren't dating anyone?"

Anthony rolls his eyes.

"My parents bought this place for me and my brother to share, but he moved out last year to get his own place."

"Ah. Well, you can never go wrong with more cuboards!"

They all walk down the hallway to the main bedroom.

"Little small, but it's nice!"

They pass the guest bedroom, without either parents noticing, and move to the bathroom.

"You should replace the tile in here, it's mismatched."

They start moving back down the hallway.

"Hey, was that door there before?"

Arron turns around and sees his dad starting to open the door.

"That's the guest bedroom, it's a mirror of the main one, and is currently empty."

His father lets go of the door.

"No point in looking then."

They all walk back to the living room and his parents sit down again.

"Nice place! Although a bit dusty in places."

His mother gets on the floor.

"Like under this couch for example..."

She stops.

Arron and Anthony glance at each other.

"Oh, you were cleaning under here. Did we interrupt you?"

Arron let's out a sigh while Anthony says:

"Not really, I was just starting."

She gets up.

"Well, we'll leave you to it."

They get up and head to the door.

"See you at Easter, or possibly before that!"

They leave.

Anthony and Arron exhale ridiculously loud.

"Holy shit I thought we were done for!"

"I know! The guest room, and the towel, that was so close!"

They walk up to each other and share a quick kiss.

"You should leave. Before they come back."

Arron frowns.

"I'll be back tommorow. We'll figure something out."

Anthony smiles.

"We're taking care of an octoling, how hard can it be?"

He snaps his fingers.

"Oh! That reminds me, fizz is taking the octoling to live with him for a month in flounder heights."

Arron raises an eyebrow.

"How can he afford that?"

"I gave him a winning ticket for that contest that the sisters did."

Arron smiles.

"Look at you being all helpful!"

Anthony shrugs.

"I got everything I want right here."

Arron kisses Anthony again.

"Alright, see you tommorow."

Anthony waves him goodbye.

He goes and sits down.

"If those parents of his try to take me away from him..."

He snarls.

"No. I can't lose him."

He sighs and moves torwards his bedroom.

"I love him."

-segmentline-

Karl stumbles back into his apartment, with Callie giggling nonstop.

"Remind me never to test you with that roller..."

"I'm a force to be reckoned with, I know. But that was still really fun!"

Karl nods.

They had spent the entire day playing turf wars, and had won every single game. Still, Karl being out of practice caused him to tire out eventually.

"A shame we couldn't play any more though."

"I'm fuckin tired! I haven't played a single game of turf wars since Saturday!"

Callie giggles.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I'll see you tommorow!"

Karl sits up.

"What's tomorrow?"

Callie turns torwards the door.

"We're going to the movies, remember? We are gonna see that new comedy."

Karl nods.

"Right, right. I need some sleep..."

Callie blows a kiss in Karl's direction and leaves.

"Damn. I have a love life."

He snickers, and falls backwards onto his couch.

"Fuck you fizz, for thinking I couldn't get a girlfriend!"

He laughs.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend currently, does he...?"

He smiles.

"Nice!"

-segmentline-

"Alright."

Fizz looks over his place.

" I've packed everything except for my bed."

He smiles. He had a good feeling about the next month.

His phone rings.

" Wha-"

He grabs it, and looks at the number.

"Oh, this can't be good."

He picks up.

"What."

Nothing comes out of the phone for a few seconds.

" H-hello?"

"Yes? What do you want?"

He hears faint stammering on the other side.

"I'm coming to visit..."

His eyes grow wide.

"When."

"Sometime in May... I don't know..."

He sighs in relief.

"But mom and dad are coming tommorow..."

He slams his hand into his wall, leaving a small crack.

"Thanks bro. I'll deal with it."

"No problem... See you in May..."

He hangs up.

"FFFFFUUUUCK!"

He starts to throw his phone, but stops himself.

"It's fine. I'll be in flounder heights tomorrow, they won't be able to find me."

He groans.

"Why is everything happening in this one week?!"

He lays down on his bed.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep."


	8. Note 7

( author's note )

( So... This chapter has some heavy topics? And I edited this heavily from it's original version? Anyway, between all my friends that have read this, they've all nicknamed this particular part "note 7". I call it that because the part of the story that is... Depressing, is in the seventh note on my notepad, which is where I write this garbage. So enjoy, or don't. See you tomorrow. )

-chapterstart-

Anthony wakes up.

"Wow, I actually woke up without someone waking me up!"

He gets off his bed, and walk to the kitchen, where Sarah is eating some cereal.

"Thanks for not waking me up today."

"It's the least I could do for your hospitality."

Anthony smiles and sits down, grabbing the cereal box.

"I'm still allowed to come over, right?"

"Oh, of course! As long as you aren't too busy having sex with fizz."

She blushes, and puts her head down.

Anthony receives a text.

"I'm almost done moving my stuff in, after I'm done unpacking I'll be there for Sarah."

Anthony reads the text outload.

Sarah perks up.

"How long until he gets here? Hopefully soon..."

She crosses her legs.

Anthony turns around and looks at his clock.

"10:46? Damn, that's some restraint!"

Sarah lets out involuntary moans.

Anthony leans back.

"You should really just let it out, he's not gonna want to fuck you immediately."

As soon as she hears this, she stuffs her hand down her armor.

"Mmmm..."

Anthony continues to eat his cereal.

"Ah~AH~!"

She bites her lip and grabs the table.

Anthony gets up to put his bowl in the sink.

"MMMMAH~!"

She takes her hand out of her armor, and starts sucking on it.

Anthony walks back to the table.

"Better?"

Sarah keeps panting.

"Yeah..."

-segmentline-

Fizz wakes up and rolls off his bed.

"Alright, time to move this stuff."

He starts loading boxes onto a wheelbarrow, which he has for some reason, and starts taking apart his bed.

He loads everything onto the the wheel barrow, and moves it out the door.

"Keep my apartment empty please, I'm coming back in a month."

The manager nods as fizz passes him.

He pushes it down the street, and enters the building.

The secretary looks at fizz, and throws him a key.

"Key to your room. Don't lose it."

Fizz nods and enters the elevator.

It goes up, and he steps out to see the squid sisters waiting there.

"Hey fizz! Want some help?"

"That'd be great, thanks."

Marie takes the wheelbarrow, and Callie opens the door.

Fizz pulls out his phone and sends Anthony a text.

"Where do you want all this stuff?"

Fizz starts directing them around, while setting up his bed.

"I think that's everything!"

Marie walks into the room.

"Well, Callie says it's everything. Have a nice stay here!"

They leave, and fizz finishes setting up his bed.

"There. Now to go pick up Sarah."

He picks up his keys, and walks out the door.

-segmentline-

Karl sits down with his breakfast.

"Let's see what's on..."

He flips through the channels, before groaning, and setting the remote down.

"Figures. And my date isn't until 2:00..."

He decides to tidy up his place.

"This is gonna take a while..."

He takes out a towel and some cleaning fluid and gets to work.

-segmentline-

A man steps out of a train. A women follows close behind.

"That bastard can't hide forever. We will find him if it takes all week."

The women laughs.

"I already got his apartment number today, let's fucking drag him out of there."

The man smiles.

"Well, 'fizz', you won't spend another day in this city!"

They laugh.

-segmentline-

Anthony hears a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Fizz walks in and closes the door.

He is immediately tackled by Sarah.

"AUGH!"

Sarah smothers him with kisses, refusing to let him get up.

"Calm down! I'm just here to pick you up! Do you have your things?"

She gets up off of fizz, and shows him the remaining three pills.

"This is all I have left. How I'm gonna get more, I have no idea."

"We sell pregnancy pills here too ya know."

She shakes her head.

"These are different. These are made for octoling anatomy."

Fizz sighs.

"That's gonna cause problems..."

She groans, and waves goodbye to Anthony.

They leave.

"Put the hood on."

Sarah gasps and flings it on as quick as possible.

"Alright, its not far from here."

He leads her down a road, and the turns.

"There it is. Flounder heights."

She stares in awe at the luxury high rise apartments.

"We have this place for a month, right?"

Fizz nods.

"Hell yeah..."

They get to the apartment, and fizz opens the door.

Sarah goes inside, and begins going through every room.

"Why's this room empty?"

Fizz closes the door and walks down the hall.

"That's the office space. I still have no clue what to do with it."

Sarah shrugs.

"No idea. I'm sure we'll figure out something."

Fizz walks down the hall, and into the bedroom.

"Hey, fizz."

Fizz turns around, and sees Sarah gulp down one of the pregnancy pills.

"Let's fuck."

Fizz does nothing for a moment, before taking his pants and underwear off, and sitting on the bed.

Sarah rushes over and takes the entire length in her mouth immediately.

He takes a sharp breath at the sudden rush of pleasure.

She sucks as fast as she can, using her tounge to lick the tip as she moves.

"Slow...down..."

She speeds up.

"No-Ah..."

He cums moments after the speed up.

Sarah stands up, and swallows it all.

She gets up on the bed, and raises her ass.

"Come and get it~"

Fizz gets on his knees and enters her.

She moans, and begins rubbing her breasts.

He begins moving in and out slowly, earning long, drawn out moans from Sarah.

"Faster~ fuck me faster~"

He speeds up, earning more moans from Sarah.

"So good~ gonna cum~"

She tenses up, and fizz feels her orgasm coating his dick, and dripping onto the bed.

Fizz speeds up again.

"MMMAAAH~!"

She cums again, her fluids running down her legs, and dripping onto the bed some more.

Fizz starts pounding her as hard as possible, causing her to scream as she cums for a third time.

"Buwahh~"

Fizz cums a minute later, stopping for a moment before pulling out.

"No... You can't be done..."

He moves himself down slightly, and flips Sarah over before entering her ass.

"AAAAMHMHMM~"

He picks up the pace quicker this time, with Sarah's moans getting progressively louder.

"I'm gonna pass out from cumming so much~"

She cums. It adds to the sizable puddle on the bed.

Fizz continues for over 10 minutes, and two more orgasms from Sarah, before cumming.

He pulls out halfway through, and covers part of Sarah's face and chest with dark blue semen.

"Ah...Oooooh..."

Sarah passes out, with cum starting to leak out both of her holes.

Fizz gets off the bed, stumbles for a second, and pulls his clothes back up.

"I'm gonna give Zoey a call... Maybe she can find more of those pills..."

He looks back at Sarah, who's laying down with her mouth hanging open, and cum everywhere.

"I'm taking a picture of this."

He pulls out his phone, and snaps a photo.

He then leaves the room, and dials a number.

"Hey, Zoey? I have a favor to ask..."

-segmentline-

Zoey puts the phone down.

She sits down on her couch.

"He would be fucking an octoling, the sworn enemy of the inklings..."

She sighs.

" I don't want some weird octinkling hybird though."

She looks out the window.

"I can get a ton of those pills from the shops. I just have to disguise myself."

She opens her closet, and takes out an octoling wig.

"Back into the Frey I suppose..."

She walks out the door, and slides down a nearby hill.

"Here we go."

She lands in a street. It's empty, but a store nearby catches her attention.

"There..."

She walks into the store.

"Well, what's a fine lady like you doing here by herself?"

She glances at the counter, and sees a man leaning over it.

"I'm getting some pregnancy pills. Do you know where they are?"

The man smiles.

"Planning a romp, eh? Alright. How many you need?"

"Give me enough for a month. I don't want be in here every other day for these things."

The man shrugs.

"Suit yourself, you'll be missing out on my charming nature."

She smiles. She never had seen octoling males before, the army was exclusively female. But this guy was cool.

He pours a ton of pills into a bag, and pushes it torwards Zoey.

"See you next month, miss...?"

She grabs the bag and sets down some credits.

"Zoey."

The man smiles.

"Well, don't be late, don't want to disappoint your man."

She giggles.

"Mhmm. I'll see you next month as well..."

"John."

She turns around and waves.

"Bye John."

"Bye, Zoey."

She leaves the store.

"That was nice..."

She smiles.

"Maybe I should buy more stuff from there..."

-segmentline-

Fizz walks into the small cabin.

"I've got your pills. Enough for a month."

Fizz hugs Zoey.

"You have no idea how thankful I am for this."

Zoey shrugs.

"It wasn't that hard. Now go use these, so I didn't waste my time."

Fizz takes the bag, and waves goodbye.

-segmentline-

Karl opens the door for Callie.

"Ready to go?"

Karl nods, and steps outside.

"Karl."

He looks to his left, and his father and Marie are standing there.

"I've heard you've started dating Callie."

Karl nods.

His father smiles.

"Heh. Nice job snagging this one! Didn't think you had it in you!"

"Dad..."

He walks up to Karl.

"Here, take these."

He drops some pills into his hand.

"Condoms are overrated. These are far better."

Karl stares at the pills in disbelief.

Callie giggles next to him.

"Maybe we'll end up using these soon~"

Karl blushes.

"Uh... Thanks?"

His father pats his head.

"Take good care of her son."

Karl nods.

He stands up, and follows Marie out.

Karl stares down at the pills again.

Callie kisses him on the cheek and grabs the pills.

"These are for me. Now let's get to that movie."

Karl stammers some nonsense before following Callie out.

-segmentline-

Arron walks into Anthony's apartment.

"Hey Arron!'

"Hey."

Anthony immediately swings around and frowns.

"Is everything ok?"

Arron sits down on the couch.

"I'm just worried about my parents finding out about us..."

Anthony sighs, and sits down next to Arron.

"Arron. Look at me."

Arron pulls his head up and looks at Anthony.

"Arron. Nothing will ever stop us from seeing each other. If your parents find out, we will move away to where they won't find us. I'm not going to lose you Arron."

He pauses for a second and takes a deep breath.

"I love you."

Arron opens his mouth in suprise.

"I-I..."

He looks Anthony in the eyes.

"I love you too."

Anthony smiles.

They kiss passionately, not breaking apart after only a minute like they usually do.

The outside world becomes nothing to them. They only care about each other,

and any thing that could interrupt them, they phase out.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

That might snap them out of it.

Arron brings his head back.

His eyes widen.

"Dad...?"

His father runs over and slaps Anthony.

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO MESS AROUND WITH MY SON?!"

He turns to Arron.

"And YOU. I will not have you being with a man! Much less this...this...LOWLIFE!"

Arron feels something snap. Everything he has done with Anthony comes flooding back.

"He. Is not. A LOWLIFE!"

His father backs up in suprise.

"He is kind, and passionate, And he never let's his friends down!"

Anthony smiles weakly while holding his cheek where he was slapped.

His father glares at Arron.

"You don't know what you want, you're just confused! Let's get you back home-"

Arron pushes his dad back.

"NO! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS GONNA LEAVE! I CAN'T LOSE HIM... I can't..."

He starts crying.

He takes a deep breath.

"I love him..."

His father grabs his arm.

"No you don't. Now let's go."

He begins to drag Arron torwards the door.

"NO! ANTHONY, PLEASE!"

He reaches out desperately. He gets dragged out the door.

Anthony stares at his empty living room. His lonely. Empty. Living room.

"No..."

He tears up.

"He does love me... And I love him..."

He begins crying freely.

"I lost him..."

-segmentline-

Fizz arrives back at his apartment.

"Sarah? I'm ba-"

He stops.

"Something's wrong."

He grabs his chest.

"Something big just happened. I..."

He sighs.

"Something REALLY bad just happened."

He feels himself tear up.

"This can't be good. Anthony... Yeah. Him. What happened to him...?"

He wipes some of the tears away and takes a deep breath.

Sarah wanders into the room.

"Fizz...?"

She sees him holding his chest, crying.

"FIZZ!"

She grabs him, and brings him to the couch.

"What's happening?"

"I'm not sure. But it has something to do with Anthony."

She looks confused.

"Don't question it, alright? It just... Feels like something's off."

Sarah hugs fizz.

"I'll help you. Come on, to the bed."

She helps him up, and leads him to the bed, setting him down gently.

"Thanks..."

Sarah lays down next to him.

"How do you know it has to do with Anthony?"

Fizz shrugs.

"Intuition? I have no idea. I just have this... Feeling."

Sarah moves fizz over so he's looking at her.

"We have to figure this out. Should we head over there?"

"Definitely. This could be extremely important. Something terrible might've happened."

Sarah starts to get up, but fizz brings her in for a kiss.

"Thanks Sarah. I needed the help."

She smiles.

"Anything for you. Now let's go."

She runs out of the bedroom.

Fizz gets up, takes the bag out of his pocket, and sets it on the nightstand before following Sarah.

-segmentline-

Karl exits the theater, holding hands with Callie.

He hears his phone buzz, and he takes it out of his pocket.

"Something's wrong."

Callie looks at him in confusion.

"What?"

Karl shows her the text fizz just sent.

Callie frowns.

"What do you think he means by 'could be a huge problem'?"

Karl scratches his head and shrugs.

"I don't know. But this is probably important, c'mon."

They start running.

-segmentline-

Anthony looks out his window. he stares out into the rainy plaza.

He rubs his eyes.

He steps forward. His window being open is causing a mess on the floor.

"This is for the best. It's not worth it If I can't be with him."

He takes another step forward.

He looks down at the street. Most inklings hate rain. He sees many inklings scrambling to get to shelter.

"He can live on without me. He'll find someone new."

He takes one more step forward.

He's on the edge of the windowsill now. The front of his feet hanging over the edge.

"This will all be perfectly fine soon..."

A crash and the sound of his door flying open stops his next move.

Fizz stumbles in, hits himself on a wall near the door, and falls face first down onto the carpet.

Just outside of where the rain begins.

"ANTHONY!"

Anthony doesn't turn around.

"You can't do this. He's waiting for you! We will help you get him back!"

Fizz groans and grabs his nose.

Anthony glances back.

"You don't know how this feels. The only thing I loved. Ripped and dragged away from me."

"Maybe I can never feel that, but I can feel what you've done for me."

Sarah walks into the room. She stands next to fizz.

"You took me in when I was hurt. You conforted me when I was sad. You... Didn't judge anything about me."

She bends down to help fizz, and looks torward Anthony again.

"Don't. We can get him back."

He looks back this time.

"I followed his lead. The choice to take you in wasn't mine."

"Do you honestly believe that? I think you should give yourself more credit!"

Karl walks in.

He gets on his knees on the other side of fizz.

"You've been a hell of a friend to me dude. I can't imagine what it would be like without you here."

He stands up again, reaching his hand out to Anthony.

"Let's try and keep it that way, yeah?"

Anthony is shaking.

"Why should I bother. He was all I had. All I wanted. ...all I needed."

"Then fight for him. Feeling sorry for yourself isn't helping anyone."

Callie enters.

"I refuse to let you throw everything away over something that can be fixed."

She crosses her arms.

"We will get him back. No matter what it takes."

Anthony turns around.

"You... I..."

He looks at each of them, and they each say something to him.

"Let's get him back."

"No matter what it takes."

"We won't let him go."

"Are you with us?"

He turns back around.

Everyone in the room doesn't move.

For a few agonizing seconds, no one moves.

Anthony shuts the window.

"I won't give up on him. Not now. Not ever."

Everyone runs to him and grabs him in a group hug.

They shout encouragement and support from every side.

Anthony starts crying again.

"For you, Arron."

He smiles.

-segmentline-

Zoey slides down the hill again.

"I should really find a better way down here... And a faster way up."

She looks around, no one on the streets again. Weird. She walks torwards the store.

"Well, well, well! Came back so soon?"

Zoey smiles and walks up to the counter.

"I wanted some food. I think your charming nature is getting to me."

John laughs.

"Don't buy any food here, it's ridiculously overpriced. There's a grocery store down the street."

Zoey crosses her arms.

"What?"

Zoey rolls her eyes.

"Aren't you gonna escort me?"

John smirks, and steps out from behind the counter.

"If you insist, but it's just down the street."

Zoey grabs his hand and looks at him.

"Maybe we could make that walk last a little longer?"

John looks at her in suprise, before thinking for a second.

"Yeah... I think we could take the scenic route."

Zoey giggles and pulls him out the door.

-segmentline-

Arron pounds on the door.

"LET ME OUT OF THIS CLOSET! LET ME GO BACK! PLEASE!"

"You're staying in there until we can arrange a marriage for you. We obviously can't trust you to make the right choice, so we'll do it for you."

Arron gasps and falls backwards.

"What...? No...".

He looks around the small closet for anything that might get him out.

The only things in there are a a couple of cans and an old newspaper.

"Why do they have a newspaper in here?"

He picks up the newspaper and blows the dust off of it.

" Gay marriage legalized throughout inkopolis? It's dated almost 30 years ago..."

He sets the newspaper back down.

"Why would they keep that?"

He sees another news paper behind one of the cans.

He grabs in and swipes the dust off of it.

"Action against legal gay marriage gaining steam? Family refusing to accept court decision?!"

Arron throws the newspaper against the wall.

"Why do they hate this so much? Why can't they just let people be happy..."

He looks down at the floor.

"Why couldn't they just let me be happy..."

-segmentline-

A small group of 5, including an undisguised octoling, runs through the streets of inkopolis.

"HIS HOUSE IS JUST OVER HERE! COME ON!"

They sprint up the stairs, and fizz smashes the door open.

Anthony pushes past everyone and looks around.

Callie sighs.

"He's not here guys. They must have moved him."

Anthony puts his head down and trudges over to the couch.

Karl pulls out his phone.

"2:00. He must have been taken to his parents house."

Anthony quietly sobs on the couch.

Fizz taps his foot for a moment.

"Does anyone know where that is? he's never told us-"

He's cut off as a loud clang fills the room and he falls to the ground, unconscious.

Sarah grows wide eyed and runs for him, but is stopped by a shout.

"Don't move. We don't have to knock you out if you don't Move."

Sarah stops, but never takes her focus off of fizz.

"We are taking this stubborn piece of shit back home tomorrow."

Anthony looks up. He grows angry.

Karl gulps nervously.

"And...where's that...?"

The man walks in and smiles.

"To our house! Far, FAR away from here!"

"...you said you wouldn't hurt him..."

Everyone turns their attention to the doorway, which has a green tentacled inkling standing there.

"I did what I had to Rece. Now go away."

The man picks up half of fizz's body.

"Well, say goodbye, cause you ain't ever seeing this bitch again!"

He then drags him out the door.

Karl twitches.

He slams his hand into the wall, again, and again.

Sarah drops to the floor and cries.

"Why...? Who could be so cruel...?"

Karl stops punching the wall and looks at Sarah.

"HIS FUCKIN PARENTS! THEY ABANDONED HIM, AND NOW THEY'RE TAKING EVERYTHING HE'S WORKED FOR AWAY!"

He starts punching the wall again.

"I could report this on the news... But Two kidnappings usually stirs up public unrest."

Everyone looks at Callie.

"Do it."

Callie turns torwards Anthony, who slowly gets off the couch.

"I'm not letting anyone else lose the person they love today."

Sarah smiles weakly, and wipes some of her tears away.

Karl calms down a bit.

"I'll get my dad to approve it. This is far more important than any other garbage he's reporting on."

Callie sighs.

"At least someone here has good parents..."

"Parent. My mom died years ago."

Callie frowns.

"Sorry."

Karl shrugs.

"More important matters at the moment. Let's get to that news studio."

They all walk out the door, but then a voice behind them makes them stop.

"Can I help you guys...?"

They turn around, and the green tentacle guy is standing there, his eyes hidden by the tentacles.

Karl walks torwards him, which causes him to move back slightly.

"You wanna help Rece? Good. You can be our witness."

Rece smiles and begins walking with the group.

"So where are we going...?"

"The news studio. We are gonna get them to report this."

Rece nods and shrinks back into his tentacles.

Anthony growls.

"No giving up. He never gave up... I won't either."

Everyone speaks a confirmation, including rece.

"Let's get our friends back."


	9. Love, loss, and panic!

( Note from the author )

( I have absolutely no idea how a managed to write this without going insane. Honestly. I suppose I should mention this is the halfway point, the story is half over. I hope you all are enjoying this absolute fucking train wreck. Anyway, I'm gonna go die now, see you. )

-chapterstart-

The rain hurt fizz's eyes.

He had woken up pretty quickly, and tried to stuggle, but it was no use.

He was crying, of course he was, and the pain in his legs wasn't helping.

His dad wasn't worried about hurting him. Why would he be? He had a giant bruise on the back of his head to prove it.

"Why are you doing this? Wasn't it enough to leave me with nothing?"

His dad didn't answer.

"Fuck you. I was helping someone through something tough, and you just made it ten times worse."

His dad smiles.

"Good."

Fizz is shocked by this response.

"Wow."

His dad looks back.

"That is despicable. I knew you were an asshole, but this? I can't believe you."

His dad drops him, his head slamming onto the pavement.

"Keep talking kid, it's not making anything better."

Fizz rubs the back of his head, and starts to get up, but he gets punched in the face.

"You can lay there, or you can take my punches. What'll it be?"

Fizz starts to get up again, and is punched again.

He tries again.

And again.

And again.

"C'mon kid, you ain't gettin up."

He growls, and jumps to his feet quickly, slamming his foot into his dad's leg.

"OW! YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

He turns and bolts in the other direction, turning corners and ducking into an alleyway.

"You can't hide kid. You're gonna come back with us, and there's nothing you can do about it."

He quickly takes out his phone and sends a message to the last person he sent a message to.

"Where are you...?"

He hears the footsteps getting closer.

He puts his phone under the trash can next to him, and starts to crawl away.

"Aha! Found you!"

He feels a foot slam into his back.

"You're not going anywhere..."

With the wind knocked out of him, his dad picks up his head again, and starts dragging him out the alleyway.

"I'll make sure of it..."

-segmentline-

Zoey sits down on her couch, happy with how things went.

"He's so nice... Nothing like I imagined."

She feels her phone vibrate.

" Hmm?"

She pulls out the phone and looks at the message.

"Need help, kidnapped, come to this location."

The address he put down is for a motel near the edge of town.

"What? I just saw him this morning..."

Her eyes open wide.

"That octoling. Oooh, I knew it."

She texts a forward of the message to everyone, and starts grabbing her stuff.

"I'll show her what happens when you mess with my best friend..."

-segmentline-

Karl begins opening the door to the studio, when everybody's phone rings.

"What in the..."

One by one, they all pull out their phones and read the message from Zoey.

"Fizz has been kidnapped. I'm fairly certain it was the octoling. Meet me here."

The address for the motel is read out loud.

"Well, she's wrong about who did it, but at least she knows."

Sarah looks at Callie's phone.

"Ouch. I guess she never really got over her racism."

Karl stares at the open door.

"Alright. Sarah, Anthony, you guys get us ready to move. Me, Rece, and Callie will get the news report up."

Sarah tugs on Anthony's arm, who turns around and smiles.

"Just you and me, eh? I missed this."

"Anthony, I just moved out this morning."

"Exactly."

They walk off.

"Alright you two, let's cause some panic."

They walk through the studio, storming into the main office.

"I need to see my dad. Now."

The secretary looks at them in suprise, before pointing them to a door to their left.

"He's in there...?"

They storm through the hallway, kicking open the door at the end.

"DAD!"

The man in the chair falls backwards.

"OW! Jeez, just knock next time son..."

"We need you to report on something now.

He pulls himself off the ground and sits back in his chair.

"And what would that be?"

"Fizz and Arron have been kidnapped. By different people."

He taps his desk for a second.

"Do you have a witness for either of them?"

Rece steps forward.

"Fizz is my brother... I saw the whole thing..."

He nods.

"What about Arron's?"

Karl facepalms.

"Anthony..."

The man looks around.

"Where is he...?"

"At home, setting up for a raid..."

The man chuckles.

" We have phone reports now, just get him on the phone to explain his case."

Karl nods.

"Alright, Callie. Get ready, we're doing a special bulletin."

Callie nods, and runs out.

The man stands up.

"Let's do this."

-segmentline-

Anthony and Sarah arrive back at his apartment.

"Get the weapons out the guest room, we can stop the fight before it starts."

Sarah goes into the guest room and grabs the 2 inkbrushes out of the closet.

"You mean these?"

"Yeah, set them by the door."

He gets a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Anthony, I'm gonna have you talk on live television for a second to explain what happened during Arron's kidnapping."

Anthony stops.

"I-I can't... I don't want to remember..."

"It's the only way to help! Don't worry, this will all be resolved soon."

He takes a deep breath, and slowly begins explaining what happened from the moment Arron arrived.

"And that's it... He was gone."

"Thank you... That was more depressing then I expected..."

He hangs up the phone.

He hears sniffling behind him and turns around.

"I-I had no idea..."

Anthony pulls Sarah in for a hug.

"You- you had it way worse then I did... Having the most passionate moment of your life, only to have it all ripped away? No wonder you..."

Anthony cuts her off by shushing her.

"Now's not the time. You saw your boyfriend get knocked out by his own dad. That wasn't any better."

Sarah takes a shaky breath, and steps back.

"You're right... Of course you are..."

Anthony sighs.

"Let's just get all this stuff ready."

-segmentline-

" And that concludes this special bulletin. If you know the whereabouts of either of these squids, let us know."

Marie and Callie wave at the screen instead of doing their pose.

Marie sighs.

"I finally make up with him, and he gets kidnapped. Figures."

Callie puts a hand on Marie's shoulder.

"He's fine... I hope. We just need to get to him."

"What about the other guy... Arron..."

Karl's shakes his head.

"We know he's in no danger. Fizz though..."

Rece nods.

"His parents... My dad... They were scammed out of their money through that business opportunity... They've worked as cheats and scammers to stay afloat..."

Karl laughs.

"Of course... Who knew fizz was the lucky one for staying? They probably want fizz back to get some quick money."

Callie snorts.

"Yeah, if they were gonna keep him. Which they are not!"

Marie thinks for a moment.

"Wouldn't that be child abuse? We could give someone else custody..."

Karl shakes his head.

"It doesn't matter to them. Laws are secondhand for cheaters."

"What are waiting for then... Let's go save him..."

Rece starts to leave.

"Yeah. Let's get going, we can't leave him there for too long."

They all leave, except Marie, who promised Callie she wouldn't be suspended for doing this.

"Good luck guys... You're gonna need it."

-segmentline-

Arron is tired of staring at the ceiling. So he rolls over and starts looking at the wall again.

He sighs.

"How long's it been? 5 hours? 4 days? 500 years? I don't know."

He moans as he realizes his hand is rubbing his tip.

"Ugh... Why is this happening..."

The need to touch himself grew stronger the more he just sat there, and he found himself rubbing various parts of himself more and more.

" I just need to let it out... But the mess will cause them to freak..."

He had almost starting stroking serveral times, but he reminded himself everytime that yellow is a very hard color to hide.

"I just need it so bad..."

He bites his lip.

"No... Gotta snap out of this. Gotta keep it under control."

He moans again. He was rubbing his tip again.

"Oh come on..."

-segmentline-

Fizz feels nothing but pain.

He's on a bed. He knows that. But he can't move at all.

He feels ropes. That's something, he's probably tied to the bed.

But where is the pain coming from...?

It feels like it's everywhere, but it hurts the most in his legs, and face. Makes sense. His back hurts pretty bad as well.

He hears his parents talking sometimes. Something about a 'herdon' and something about more money then they can wish for.

He hates their voices.

His black eye and position on the bed restrict his vision. But it's definitely a motel of some kind. He can't talk either, probably a gag. He wants to scream constantly, to let out all of his pain.

But he can't. He just waits in agony for something to happen.

He misses Sarah. Her eyes, her voice, her smile. He wants to see and hear them again.

He isn't really sure he'll see anything again. He hopes she isn't taking it as bad as Anthony, but he knows it's probably a fair bet to say she is.

He misses her. He just wants to be back with her.

He knows what he's feeling. If this is what Anthony felt, then no wonder he took it so hard.

Love. He loves her. He can't think of anything else.

He loves her. And he refuses to let her go.

-segmentline-

Zoey stares at the motel.

"Small place. Should be in and out."

She sees two figures moving torwards a room.

"Who are those two?"

The figures enter one of the rooms, and closes the door.

"There they are."

Anthony and Sarah come up behind Zoey, joining her on the overlook.

Zoey recoils back.

"What?! But she- oh. Oooooh. I'm so racist. I'm sorry octoling..."

Sarah shrugs.

"I got worse from Callie."

"It was his parents that kidnapped him, not Sarah."

Zoey growls.

"Ugh, I hate those fuckers. Always so pretentious!"

Anthony nods.

"Everyone else should be here soon, what room did they go in?"

Zoey points.

"That one."

They hear footsteps coming torwards them.

"Hey... Are we late...?"

Zoey gasps.

"Rece?!"

She runs over and hugs him.

"Hey Zoey... It's been a while..."

Karl and Callie come out of the bushes.

"Are we ready?"

Anthony holds up the inkbrushes.

"I'm getting one. Who wants the other?"

Sarah snatches it up.

"I'm getting some payback. I don't care what happens, someone will pay for what happened today."

Karl looks worried.

"Let's get this done."

-segmentline-

He hears them again. Those terrible voices.

"IT'S ALL OVER THE FUCKING NEWS!"

"We can fix this, we just need to leave now."

He smiles. Or at least he tries. His friends really know how to cause a fuss.

He hears a crash, followed by several screams.

"LET MY BOYFRIEND GO!"

Fizz's eye goes wide. Sarah. She came for him.

"FUCK YOU, OCTOBITCH! THIS IS OUR TICKET TO RICHES!"

He hears several more voices shouting various things.

"YOU ARE THE WORST PARENTS EVER!"

"HOW DO YOU SLEEP AT NIGHT?!"

"WE ARE TAKING HIM BACK!"

He hears gunshots, and what sounds like an inkbrush being thrown around.

"FUCK, IM HIT!"

"GET BEHIND ME!"

"YOU KIDS DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE MESSING WITH!"

More shots. He feels the ropes on him loosen a bit.

He struggles, and feels the ropes start to move.

He struggles as hard as he can with only one thought in his head.

This. Ends. Now.

-segmentline-

After Sarah barged in prematurely, everyone else piled in, throwing everything they have at the two parents.

Karl and Rece stand outside, throwing rocks inside. They didn't bring anything.

Sarah is fighting the mother with the inkbrush. The mother is fighting back with a broom.

Callie and Zoey are pinned down by the bed. Zoey tries to shoot her gun over the bed, but she gets a bullet shot her way every time.

The father is shaking heavily, while aiming his pistol at various points in the room.

Anthony...

Callie looks at Anthony's body.

"Get up... Get up..."

Red ink pours out of Anthony's wound. He isn't moving.

She swings her head back behind the bed, just as another shot comes her way.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!

Sarah wins the battle with the mother, her falling over.

"THIS IS FOR TAKING MY BOYFRIEND FROM ME!"

The father swings his gun torward Sarah.

"NO!"

Fizz swings his feet off the bed, causing his father to stumble.

A shot rings out.

Everyone stops.

Karl and Rece look into the room. Zoey and Callie peek up from the bed.

Fizz turns around. He takes a deep breath.

"S... Sarah?"

She stands still for a second.

She looks down.

She can't breathe.

The bullet had gone straight through her chest.

She collapses, dropping the inkbrush on the floor.

Fizz turns to his father.

His father is shaking and breathing heavily.

Fizz slowly walks over, and grabs the inkbrush.

He walks in front of his father.

"You can leave now, or I can fucking beat your skull in with this inkbrush. Make your choice, 'kid'."

His father drops the gun, grabs his wife, and bolts out.

Fizz throws the inkbrush to Zoey, who catches it easily.

"Let's get these two to a hospital."

Everyone stares at fizz, who has a blank look on his face.

"I said, let's get these two to a hospital!"

Everyone scrambles to pick up the two injured, and they move them out the door.

Fizz stands in the room, looking at the two puddles of ink. Red, and lighter red.

"Red. Red. Red. Red red red."

He screams.

Everything he's been holding comes out. The pain, the depression, Sarah. It all comes out in a fit of anger and sadness.

He tries to calm down.

"Gotta stay strong..."

He looks at the door.

"I have work to do."

-segmentline-

The trip to the hospital was stressful.

Anthony woke up on the way, and completely freaked out, but he eventually got on his feet, so everyone would focus on Sarah.

"Anthony please, you can't be walking around too much..."

"The bullet went in my shoulder, not my legs. I'm fine."

They rushed into the hospital, with Karl demanding a room for both Sarah and Anthony.

"Alright, get them down the hall."

They run down the hall, and they set Sarah on a bed, while Anthony climbs into the other bed.

"Alright, what seems to be-oh! Give her space!"

The doctor pushes everyone back a bit, before putting a stethoscope on her chest.

"She's alive, but she lost a lot of ink. We need to get her stabilized before we deal with the bullet."

The doctor goes over to Anthony.

"What about you?"

Anthony points to his shoulder.

"Bullet in the shoulder. Just take it out and I'll be fine."

The doctor nods and walks out the room.

"Will she be ok...?"

Callie looks over at Rece, who has his tentacles parted a bit.

"I hope so. The doctors know what they're doing."

Zoey sighs.

"I'm gonna go. Someone let me know how this turns out."

She leaves.

The doctor comes back.

"We can't be certain what kind of bullet it is, so we'll have to run some tests."

Rece pulls out the gun.

"They came from this..."

The doctor stares at the gun for a moment, before grabbing it and looking into the magazine.

"Ah. These are easy to remove. These are the cheapest real bullets around!"

Anthony snorts.

"They would be."

Karl rubs his head a bit.

"I need to go lie down... The stress of all this is getting to me."

Callie nods.

"Same here. I just want to get some sleep in my comfy bed."

They leave together, leaving Rece and Anthony alone.

"So... How did you meet my brother...?"

Anthony smiles.

"He obliterated me in turf war. I had to go up to him afterwards to congratulate him on his ridiculous tatics."

"So you found him afterwards to complain...?"

Anthony laughs.

"Oh yeah. He was such a bitch about it too. But we kept running into each other, and eventually just gave each other our phone numbers."

Rece smiles.

"Well... At least he's been having fun here..."

Anthony frowns.

"What about you...? What have you been doing since you left inkopolis?"

He loses his smile.

"I moved in with my mom to get away from my dad, and it meant losing touch with everyone I had known... I got bullied a lot..."

Anthony snorts.

"Figures. They always bully the shy one."

Rece nods.

"I'm not good around people... I grew my tentacles so people couldn't look at my face... But they kept teasing the fact that I looked like a girl..."

Rece turns around.

"I should go... I need to catch the train back home..."

Anthony nods.

"It was nice meeting you Rece."

Rece moves some of his tentacles aside to show his red eyes.

"You too..."

He leaves.

Anthony lays down.

"Well, now I get to play the waiting game."

He sighs.

"Arron... I hope he's doing ok..."

-segmentline-

Arron pushes his feet upwards.

"This closet gets stuffier and stuffier..."

He looks at his pants.

"Why won't it go down?"

He had gotten an erection some time ago, and no matter what he did, it didn't go down.

"I can't be this attached to him...can I?"

He bites his lip.

"I need this."

He grabs his pants and starts to pull them down.

"I need this..."

He shakes his head.

"No. Gotta keep it under control."

He pulls his pants back up.

"I can't keep this under control forever... I need this release..."

He hears a door open in the distance.

"What? My parents don't ever leave the house unless they have to..."

He hears some talking.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I have something to ask of you."

Arron frowns. That voice sounded familiar, but it was so... blank.

"What...? Woah, calm down boy, put the inkbrush down..."

"Let him go."

Arron smiles. Anthony! It must be him!

"No! He is our son, and we can-"

"He is 18, therefore legally, you don't have custody over him anymore."

He hears stammering, before some footsteps torwards his closet.

"Get away from there! We may not have custody over him, but we are still his parents!"

He hears a loud stomp, and a couple gasps.

"What kind of parents can't let their kid be happy? Sounds to me like you guys don't deserve to be parents."

He hears some more stammering, before a knock on the closet door catches his attention.

"Arron? You in there?"

He bangs on the door, yelling various confirmations.

"Locking your own son in a closet. Ironic. AND cruel."

"What are you doing?! NO! THAT DOOR IS EXPENSIVE!"

Splinters of wood fly all over the closet as the door is ripped off it's hinges, falling to the side.

Arron looks up.

Fizz is staring down at him.

"Well? I have a hospital to get to."

Arron jumps up and grabs fizz in a hug.

Fizz pats his back akwardly.

"We can celebrate later, we need to go."

Arron let's go of fizz and walks to the door, leading fizz out.

"Arron wait!"

He looks back at his father.

"Surely you don't mean to go back to... Him?"

Arron growls.

"You two are the worst parents I could've ever had. I hope your social standing is destroyed when everyone finds out I'm dating Anthony. You deserve it."

He flips off his parents, and walks out the door.


	10. It's like the prologue, but more!

Zoey flops down onto her couch.

"Ugh... I feel so bad..."

She looks at the message she sent earlier.

"I jumped to assumtions, and of course she was the one to get shot."

She sighs.

"I need a break. Something to relax with."

"I think I could help with that."

She sits up, and looks at her window.

"John?!"

He waves.

"Hey. I followed you back here after our walk."

She stares at him.

"You-you don't care about me being an inkling?"

John laughs.

"That wig of yours is showing it's age. I could see the stitches when you first walked in."

Zoey blushes.

"You knew the whole time? Why didn't you have me arrested, or-"

"Because I liked you. You were willing to take the risk to walk with me, so yeah."

Zoey smiles.

"I liked that walk... I should really get around the valley more."

John walks over to the door and knocks.

Zoey rolls her eyes and lets him in.

"You didn't buy those pills for you, did you?"

Zoey rubs her arm.

"They were for a friend. He's hiding an octoling in inkopolis and ended up liking her."

John smiles.

"Well, good to know those pills aren't being wasted."

Zoey giggles.

"What did you mean by 'I think I could help you with that?' hmm?"

John sits on the couch.

"Oh, I totally wanted to fuck you. It is the best way to relax after all."

Zoey laughs.

"Well, at least you're honest. It's not a bad idea, but I'm not really in the mood today."

John shrugs.

"Meh. I figured you wouldn't go for it."

Zoey walks over to John, and sits next to him.

"Maybe you should come back tomorrow~"

John sits up straight.

"Heh. Maybe I will. You just have yourself ready around 2:00. Got it?"

Zoey nods, and John walks over to the door.

"See you tommorow sexy."

Zoey giggles.

"See you tomorrow!"

He leaves.

She gets up, and texts a message to fizz.

"Time for you to return the favor, buddy..."

-segmentline-

Anthony lays on the bed, while the doctors slowly pull the bullet out of his shoulder.

"Owowowow..."

"Almost done, hang in there."

He bites his lip, and takes a deep breath.

"Done. You can leave now, we're gonna put everything into your friend."

He gets up, and walks out when he hears some nurses whispering.

"Can you believe we have to take care of an octoling?"

"Yeah, it's such bullshit."

Anthony pulls the nurses aside and slaps them.

"I don't want to hear any more complaints about my friend. She saved my life, along with everyone else that was in here earlier. Treat her, and you can think anything you want, but if I hear anymore complaints..."

He fakes a punch torwards the nurses.

"Get the point?"

The nurses nod, and go back over to Sarah's bed.

He sighs.

He walks down the hallway into the lobby, and turns torwards the front desk.

"Where do I sign to get out of here?"

The secretary points to a sheet.

He takes a pen and signs the paper.

"Hopefully Sarah will come through..."

He hears the door to the hospital open, along with someone gasping.

"Anthony...?"

He feels his heart stop.

No. It can't be.

He slowly turns around.

"Arron...?"

They stare at each other for quite some time.

"Would you two just fucking make out already?!"

They don't really process who says it, but they sure as hell do what it says.

They run torwards each other, and share a long kiss.

Fizz rolls his eyes from the door.

"Figures. They totally would've stared each other to death if I hadn't said anything."

They break apart, and hug each other.

"Oh you have no idea how much I missed you Arron..."

"Speak for yourself, I was locked in a closet! You were all I had to think about!"

"Wait, locked in a closet? Wow. Guess you really came out of the closet, eh?"

Arron groans.

"How did I know you were gonna say that..."

Anthony laughs.

"Hey, wait. Who saved you?"

"Fizz did. He talked my parents down and broke the closet door open."

Anthony pulls apart from Arron and looks at fizz.

"How though?"

Fizz laughs.

"My parent wanted me to be like the higher society faggots back in the day. They taught me who the best people to know are, and Arron's parents were one of them. The blow to the back of my head really jogged my memory I suppose."

Arron gags.

"But how did you know where they lived?"

"I remembered the address from my parents lectures. Guess they did do something good for me."

Anthony giggles.

"Yeah, right."

Arron sighs.

"I caused all this, didn't I?"

Fizz shakes his head.

"Nope. I got the call my parents were coming the night before you were taken."

Anthony looks at fizz confused.

"Who called you?"

"Rece, obviously. He hates my parents as much as I do, but he doesn't stand up to them."

Fizz's phone shouts a loud woomy.

Anthony snickers.

"Is that really your text tone?"

Fizz rolls his eyes.

"I don't see many girl inklings anymore, do I? I like the woomy they do."

He looks at his phone.

"Hey fizz, I'm gonna need you to return the favor and get me some-"

Fizz blinks.

"Wait. She's...? How?! Who did she meet out there?!"

Anthony and Arron take a peek at fizz's phone.

"Woah, good for her. Wonder who's she doing it with."

Arron thinks for a moment.

"You think it might be an octoling? It's the only thing that lives out there."

Fizz shrugs.

"No problem for me. If she's fucking an octoling, she can join the club. In the meantime, I'm gonna get those pills."

Fizz starts to move out the door, but stops.

"On second thought... I'll get them tomorrow. I have a girlfriend to watch over."

He walks down the hall.

Arron and Anthony look at each other.

"I need to fuck you, now."

Anthony blinks.

"Now who's being blunt?"

Arron frowns, and grabs Anthony by the arm.

"Let's go. I'm fucking horny as hell here!"

Anthony laughs.

"Ah, can't argue with that. I'm dying for a good fuck as well."

They exit the building.

The secretary stares blankly at the door.

"What in the hell...?"

-segmentline-

Arron and Anthony arrive back at the apartment some time later. Not even a second after closing the door passes before Arron has his pants off.

"Come onnnnn, I need this so badly..."

Anthony goes over the couch, and gestures for Arron to sit down. He sits.

Anthony swallows Arron's dick in an instant.

"Oooooh... So goooood~"

Anthony wastes no time picking up the pace, and goes as fast as possible.

"No...too fast, stop..."

Arron cums into Anthony's mouth, which Anthony swallows, and gets off, moving to place himself onto Arron.

Arron grabs Anthony and moves him down quicker.

"Hah...really, agressive...aren't we?"

Arron says nothing, and starts moving Anthony up and down.

Anthony moans constantly, as he speeds up the pace with Arron's guidance.

He cums shorty after, coating the coffee table and part of the floor red.

Arron also orgasms, and of course, doesn't stop.

Anthony gasps in pleasure.

They fuck for almost half an hour like that, with multiple orgasms being had.

"Now it's your turn."

Arron pulls Anthony off his dick, which is coated in yellow, and sits him down.

Arron gets on the floor, and raises himself for Anthony.

"Well? Come on already!"

Anthony composes himself, and gets up.

He enters Arron, Arron moaning all the way.

"Now fuck me as hard as you can!"

Anthony starts moving. He speeds up as much as possible, trying to keep himself upright.

Arron has his mouth open, panting and moaning loudly.

Anthony cums first, his legs shaking as he tries to keep up the pace.

Arron coats the floor In yellow several times, before taking a breath.

"Anthony...stop...feels way to good..."

Anthony pounds Arron one more time before stopping.

They both do nothing, panting filling the room.

"I counted 8. How about you?"

Anthony blinks. And starts laughing.

"12, at least! Damn dude, didn't know we could handle that!"

Arron looks around.

"Well, hope you like yellow and red on everything."

Anthony shrugs.

"I'll clean it up after my shower. I need to wash myself out..."

Arron nods.

"Same. I'll start cleaning, you take your shower."

Anthony nods and walks off.

Arron grabs a wash cloth.

"I'm not letting him go ever again!"

-segmentline-

"She is doing fine, don't worry. We just don't treat octolings very much, so we are quite low on octoling ink. We have enough for her, but we need to work fast."

Fizz nods, and sits down next to Sarah's bed.

He grabs her hand.

"You'll make it through this. You have to."

The doctor puts a hand on his shoulder.

"The bullet grazed a lung. It should heal, but she cannot strain herself to hard. Any stress could blow the lung open!"

He gulps.

"That's why we are keeping her here for the next day or two. As soon as she recovers, we'll send her back to her apartment, which is where?"

"Flounder heights. Apartment 34."

The doctors eyes open wide.

"You live next door to the squid sisters?!"

"Not so much live, my friend gave me a ticket so I could stay there for a month."

The doctor takes a deep breath.

"Of course, of course. Now, we need you to go home. We are about to perform surgery to remove the bullet."

Fizz slowly nods and leaves the room.

"Tommorow is another day. Hopefully we can all just forget about this nightmare..."

He takes out his phone.

"Past midnight. New day."

He sighs and leaves the hospital.

"Everything will be just fine."

-segmentline-

An alarm rings throughout the apartment.

"Ugh...morning already?"

Anthony groans.

"I forgot to turn off the splatfest alarm... Sorry..."

"Splatfest alarm? You mean...?"

Anthony nods.

"Yep. It's been a week since we first fucked. Happy anniversary I guess."

They had both gotten into Anthony's bed after cleaning everything up, which took a while, because it was everywhere.

"Well, I'm gonna count our sex last night as my present, that shit was amazing!"

Anthony chuckles.

"Maybe we should do an 'all day in bed' thing, hmm~?"

Arron smiles, and brings Anthony in for a kiss.

"Let's see how long you last~ I predict after 15 you will faint~"

Anthony snickers and starts stroking Arron.

"I give you 10."

Arron moans.

-segmentline-

Fizz wakes up tired. All the stress from the previous day really caught up with him.

"Gotta get those pills for Zoey... Gotta get up..."

He falls off his bed.

"IM UP! I'm up! Alright. Pills."

He grabs his wallet and walks out the door.

"Pharmacy is down the street... How many should I get?"

He remembers how many she got him.

"Yep. She said return the favor."

He walks in, a bell announcing his presence.

"Hello! What can I do for you?"

He walks up to the counter.

"I need a months supply of pregnancy pills."

The women behind the counter whistles.

"Well damn, someone has a sex life."

He shakes his head.

"Well, I do, but these aren't for me. My friend sent me out to get them."

The women shrugs.

"Sure. I'll get em ready."

She begins counting pills and setting them into a bag.

"...Are these made specifically for inklings?"

The women looks at him confused.

"Uhh...yeah? There's no reason to make them for other species..."

Fizz shrugs.

"Yeah...Stupid question."

The women shoves the bag over the counter.

"It's kinda a shame though. You have to go all the way to octo valley for octoling pills. But they are ridiculously hot, so it's worth it."

Fizz stares at the women in shock.

She winks.

"A handful of octolings are hiding in inkopolis bud. I've had my fair share of sex. No one can resist an octoling~"

Fizz gulps.

"You got that right..."

He waves goodbye and leaves.

The women scratches her tentacles.

"I need to restyle these... I miss my old octoling hairstyle."

She shrugs.

"Ooh!"

She quickly scribbles down something, folds up a piece of paper and throws it out the door.

Fizz is walking torwards the main plaza, when a paper airplane hits his head.

"Hey, have my number! Maybe we can hang out sometime? I know you probably have a girlfriend, so we'll just be friends. It seemed like you really liked octolings~"

Fizz blinks.

"Wait, where's the number? Also, how the hell did she throw this to me?!"

He turns the paper over.

"I'm the best paper airplane folder this side of the valley!"

The number is below that.

"Wow. Not what I expected at all."

He sees a small bit at the bottom.

"Oh, btw, name's Aurie. Remember it!"

He shrugs.

"Nice name."

-segmentline-

"Now this is interesting."

A man looks at a newspaper.

"Kidnapped, hmm? What a shame. Who will I rival now?"

He shrugs.

"Meh. I'm the best. I'm sure someone will come around."

He laughs.

"What a bitch though! Getting kidnapped...hah!"

He turns to his right.

"Isn't it pathetic, zodiac?"

Zodiac sighs.

"Yeah, whatever."

The man frowns.

"You aren't still upset about losing, are you?"

Zodiac frowns.

"No, it's not that. It's just... Why do you hate fizz so much Nathan?"

Nathan growls.

"He's annoying! He brags all the time about his wins, and he never stops insulting me!"

Zodiac narrows his eyes.

"I think you're overreacting."

Nathan shrugs.

"Maybe. But that won't stop me from winning this next tournament, beating him and sealing my place as the best!"

Zodiac sighs.

"Yeah. Alright."

-segmentline-

Karl wakes up, and stretches.

"Aaah. Maybe Callie and I can go on another date. Yesterday was fucking nuts."

"Tell me about it."

Karl snaps his head towards the door.

Callie stands there in a bathrobe.

"Morning showers help. Maybe you should try one."

Karl stammers.

"Why are you here...?"

Callie laughs.

"I decided to just come back with you, so I could get to sleep sooner."

Karl sighs.

"I thought we...nevermind."

Callie smiles.

"Oh? You thought we fucked, didn't you?"

She walks up to the bed, and leans in Karl's face.

"Why were you worried? Don't you...want to~?"

She lowers the bathrobe just a bit, showing her tits for a second.

Karl rubs his forehead.

"Uh...well...umm..."

Callie laughs.

"I'm just messing with you. We can totally go out later though, just let me put some clothes on.

She walks out.

"Did she just...?"

Karl shakes his head.

"Keep it together. It was just teasing."

He gets out of bed, and gets dressed.

He sighs.

"Why is she so fucking sexy?!"

He exhales.

"I don't know, I think it just comes naturally for me."

Karl facepalms.

"I said it outload..."

Callie moves his hand away.

"You're really new at this, aren't you?"

Karl nods.

"Meh. I'm not very experienced myself. But I can give a good time~"

She poses for effect.

Karl starts hyperventilating.

"Woah! Woah! Calm down!"

"Sorry, teasing really works me up..."

Callie gives him a kiss, and starts to walk out.

"Well? We got a date to go on!"

Karl takes a deep breath, and follows her out.

"I have an idea of where we could go..."

Karl looks at Callie.

"Where?"

Callie smiles.

"The strip club~"

Karl opens his mouth in suprise.

-segmentline-

"I AM SO DONE WITH THESE BUSHES!"

Fizz takes a match, and throws it at the group of bushes. They burn quickly.

"Hmph. Now then."

He moves into the cabin.

"Zoey...?"

He looks at his phone.

"1:50? She must be out. I'll just put the pills in her bedroom."

He opens the door, and sees Zoey sprawled out on the bed, naked.

"WOAH-K!"

Zoey jumps up, and tries to cover herself.

"I got your pills..."

Zoey snatches the bag away.

"Why do I always walk in on people naked?!"

"I don't know! Just leave! He's going to be here soon!"

"He?"

They hear the front door open.

Zoey swallows one of the pills, and throws fizz on the other side of the bed.

She quickly scrambles back into place on the bed.

"Hello, sexy. Nice to see you were ready for me!"

Zoey laughs.

"Of course~ I've been looking forward to this all day~"

Fizz shudders.

Zoey moves, and spreads her legs so that she's showing everything to John.

"Mmmmhmm! Damn, you got some body! I'm gonna ravage it..."

Fizz hears him drop his pants, and get on the bed.

He doesn't waste time, and enters Zoey immediately.

"Mmhmmhmm~"

He starts pounding her senselessly, her moans growing louder every time.

Fizz gulps, and crawls slowly over to the front of the bed.

"Ah~!"

He knows that moan. She just came.

"You are so tight..."

Fizz shudders, and moves as slowly as possible to the door.

"I'm gonna cum..."

"Mmmyes! Fill me up~"

Fizz gags.

John has his orgasm, pumping Zoey full of cum.

"So much of it... I want more~!"

John continues pounding, not slowing his pace at all.

Fizz opens the door a bit, but he stops when it starts to creak.

"Yes! Yes! Harder!"

Fizz tries again, barely moving the door an inch per second.

"AAAAH~!"

Zoey can't stop moaning, and she starts playing with both of her breasts.

"Mmmmm, keep going, fill me all the way up with your octoling seed~"

Fizz cringes, and accidentally moves the door more than he intended.

He braces himself, but the moaning doesn't stop.

He exhales silently.

"It feels so warm inside me~"

John came again, filling Zoey up even more, but still doesn't stop.

"I'm so full...keep going~!"

Zoey keeps pulling on her nipples, as John fucks her as hard as he can.

"Ah~! AAAH~!"

She cums again, letting go of her tits.

Fizz has the door open just enough to escape, but before he can move, the door starts to close itself.

He curses to himself.

He starts to crawl back to the side of the bed.

John cums a third time, pulling out halfway through to spread some over her body and face, before shoving it back in.

"How much can octolings cum~? I'm gonna be soaked~!"

She throws her head back and moans again, having yet another orgasm.

"It feels sooooo goooood~!"

Fizz sits back in his original position, before taking a look at the nightstand.

A doorstop sits on it.

He smiles, and grabs it, before shuffling back over to the door.

John cums again, doing the same thing as before. Zoey is starting to get covered in purple.

"It tastes so nice... I'm so filled up... AND I STILL WANT MORE!"

Fizz shudders again, and moves the door back once more.

He hears Zoey orgasm again, and John cumming all over Zoey before he opens the door enough.

"SO GOOD! NEED MORE!"

He crawls out the door, and peeks in.

Zoey is almost entirely covered in purple, and he can see a small puddle forming near John's feet, which has blue and purple mixing.

"FUCK ME HARDER!"

he decides it would be a good time to leave.

"Last time... Can't cum any more..."

John lets out one last burst of cum, filling Zoey to the brim.

He pants for a moment, before pulling out.

A sizable amount of purple fluid starts to dribble out of her, and onto the floor.

"See you later Zoey, we should do this again sometime~"

Zoey is mumbling nonsense.

"Heh. Yeah, the first time always breaks em a bit."

John laughs.

"Call me when you composes yourself, you sexy monster."

He walks out the door, and past fizz, who hid against the wall.

Fizz steps into the room, looking over Zoey.

"Yikes. No wonder Sarah gets so into it."

He leaves a sticky note on her forehead with an apology on it, and leaves.

He bites his lip.

"I hope Sarah gets better soon."

-segmentline-

"GAH!"

"Calm down ma'am, I'm just changing your ink tank."

Sarah blinks.

"Where am I?"

"A hospital. Your friends brought you here after you were shot."

Sarah smiles.

"Am I ok?"

"Mhmm. You just need a day or so of rest, then we can let you go."

Sarah sighs.

"Figures."

The doctor turns torwards Sarah.

"You should be glad your friends got you here when they did, any longer and your lung would've been punctured."

Sarah stares at the doctor.

"Well. At least nothing important was hit."

The doctor laughs.

"Optimism! I haven't seen that in years! Especially from a patient!"

Sarah smiles.

"Always gotta look on the bright side of these situations, don't you?"

The doctor nods.

"Yeah. Most people stress themselves out way too much."

Sarah lays back down.

"I'm gonna get some sleep."

The doctor nods, turns off the light, and leaves.

"I'm gonna have to thank everyone...aren't I?"


	11. The nymphomaniac and the hopper

( what the hell did I get myself into? )

( Oh looooook, a chapter I'm not a large fan of. It does introduce one of my favorite characters to write though. It's all choas from here everybody, hope your strapped in because I'm losing my miiiiiiiind! )

-chapterstart-

"I'm not sure how I feel about this..."

Karl and Callie walk up to the strip club, Karl lagging behind.

"Relax! I used to work here before me and Marie became famous, nothing sleazy happens here! ...during hours anyway."

Karl is processing that sentence.

"You used to work here?!"

Callie laughs.

"Oh yeah! It was fun too!"

Callie shows her ID to the bouncer, and vouches for Karl.

"This place hasn't changed a bit!"

Karl looks around. The pole sits not too far from the entrance, with backstage doors on either side. He sees a door to the left leading to a sperate room, the sign above it saying "lap dances". The bar is to the left, taking up most of that side. Most men are staring at the current dancer.

"This place is a bit small..."

Callie nods.

" It's small yes, but it has the best strippers in town."

Karl points at the women currently dancing.

"Who's she?"

Callie looks over, and frowns.

"I don't know. She must be new."

They walk to the stage, and sit near the wall.

"So, why did we come here again?"

Callie shrugs.

"Just thought I would explain my past career in the easiest way possible."

Karl rolls his eyes.

"Of course."

Callie leans torwards Karl.

"Maybe I can take you in the back and give you my 'special treatment'~"

Karl takes a deep breath.

"You mean...?"

Callie smiles.

"I'm gonna give you a dance~"

Karl sighs.

"I was afraid of that."

Callie picks up Karl, and takes him to the door that sperates the rooms. They see a room filled with stalls, with curtains covering the inside.

"Here, go in this one."

She pushes Karl inside.

"I'm gonna go get ready. Be back soon~"

Karl realizes that an interesting song is playing.

"Hmm. I think I know that song."

" Two from the one to the one to the three..."

He nods.

"Yep. Definitely know that song."

The curtain is pulled back, and Callie steps in.

She's wearing nothing but panties.

"Ready?"

Karl clicks his tounge.

"Absolutely not."

Callie smiles.

"Good."

-segmentline-

Fizz walks back into the plaza, looking around at the inklings staring at him.

"What?"

Many inklings run up to him and ask him questions, most of which are about where he's been.

"Alright, ALRIGHT! I'm fine, alright? I was rescued by my friends. Now shoo."

The inklings slowly disperse, leaving fizz standing alone.

He sighs.

"Ugh... Attention."

"Yeah, I can't stand it either."

Fizz looks to his left, and sees a shorter inkling looking at him.

"Who are you?"

"Name's panda. In turf wars at least."

"Panda? What kinda name is that?"

He shrugs.

"I dunno. But I just wanted to find you."

"Why?"

"I'm on Nathan's team for the turf war battle."

Fizz groans.

"Did he send you to scout me? He's such an ass."

Panda nods.

"I'm not actually gonna do that though. He seems obsessed with winning, and I don't need that."

Fizz looks at him in confusion.

"So you don't want to win?"

"No, I do. Just not by doing this stalking bullshit."

Fizz shrugs.

"Well, at least I know his forth. He always gets a random because he only ever has his two lackeys to push around."

Panda nods.

"Joey and zodiac right?"

Fizz rolls his eyes.

"They really need to just leave the team. They are far better then Nathan."

Panda shrugs.

"Maybe he's got something on them. He seems like the person to do that."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I hate being bossed around, but I also don't have a team."

Fizz sighs.

"Damn. Alright, tell Nathan I've started using a blaster, that'll throw him off."

Panda nods.

"Sure. See you in the battle fizz."

He leaves.

"Hmm. He seems interesting. Whatever, I have someone to call."

He pulls out his phone and dials a number.

"Hello?"

"Aurie? That you?"

"Who is th- oh wait, fizz?"

"Yep. You wanna do something? Everyone's busy."

He hears some shuffling through the phone.

"Sure. We can meet somewhere, if you like. Where do you wanna go?"

Fizz thinks for a second.

"How about the valley? I could use a tour."

"The valley? There isn't much there, but there is stuff to look at. Sure! Meet me at the grate in the plaza."

"Oh, lucky me, I'm already there."

He hears laughing.

"All prepared, hmm? Fine. I'll be there soon."

He hears the phone click.

"I hope I don't regret this..."

-segmentline-

Nathan is tapping his fingers on a table.

"Where is that slacker?!"

"Rude. It just took me forever to find him."

Nathan turns around, seeing panda sitting himself down.

"So? What'd you get on him?"

Panda rolls his eyes.

"He's started using a blaster. That's all I could find out."

Nathan smiles.

"A blaster huh? Perfect! This is good info panda."

Panda shrugs.

"Whatever. I'm getting lunch."

He gets up and goes into a nearby diner.

"Why do you always do this?"

Nathan turns to Joey, who's sitting on the other side of the table.

"What? What am I doing?"

Joey sighs.

"This scouting crap! It's not cool dude."

"Yeah. We should really just go with what we have."

Nathan glares at zodiac, who glares right back.

"We are trying to win! Scouting is the best way to do that."

Joey and zodiac look at each other.

"Why not... You know... Practice?"

Nathan laughs.

"Please. I'm already perfect. You guys can go practice if you want, but I'm staying here."

Zodiac and Joey sigh, and get up.

Nathan takes a sip of his drink.

"This will be easy. I'm gonna win this battle. I'll show him."

He looks torwards the bill board advertising the battle.

"I'll show him that I'm the best!"

-segmentline-

Zoey wakes up.

"Ugh...my head..."

She looks at herself, purple covering almost her entire body.

"Damn! How much does he have?!"

She gets up, and sees the large puddle of blue and purple fluids on the floor.

"Holy shit. That is a lot of cum."

She shivers.

"Wait, what's this?"

She takes the note off her head.

"Zoey. I'm sorry for arriving so late, but on the bright side, you had a amazing time. At least if what I heard was anything to go off of. fizz."

Zoey smiles.

"Pervert."

She throws the note away, and looks at the puddle.

"I'm gonna need a lot of towels to clean this up.

She sees a drop of purple fall into the puddle, and she looks down at herself.

Another drop of purple falls out of her.

"Maybe I should take a shower first..."

-segmentline-

Karl was having fun.

Callie had started with a lap dance, but she eventually got down and started giving Karl a titjob, rubbing his dick as fast as she could.

"You like this, don't you~?"

Karl lets out a breath.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Callie smiles and takes the tip into her mouth.

"Ah~!"

She goes faster.

"Gonna cum..."

She takes her mouth off, and moves her breasts as fast as she can.

Her face gets covered in cum a second later.

She stands up.

"Why don't we take this farther?"

She turns around, and slowly pulls the panties down, her ass right in front of Karl's face.

She turns around, and sits on Karl's lap, moving his dick into her.

"Aaah..."

She starts moving at a somewhat slow pace, moaning occasionally.

Karl takes a hand and grabs one of Callie's breasts, playing with it slightly.

"Hah... How does it feel~?"

Karl leans his head back and moans.

"Same here... Oooh..."

She starts speeding up, putting her hands on Karl's shoulder for support.

"Ah! Ah! AAAAH~!"

Callie grips onto Karl's shoulders tightly as she finishes, causing a groan from Karl.

"You didn't take the pill-"

Callie takes a sharp breath.

"Yes I did, I took one before I came in here!"

She lets out the breath, and starts moving faster.

"Hah... Oh..."

Karl cums, with Callie stopping.

"Hah...damn..."

Callie gets off, and takes a couple breaths.

"I'm gonna go clean up a bit... Stay here..."

She leaves, a wet pink trail on the floor marking her presence.

"That... Was not how I expected today to go..."

Karl takes a deep breath.

" Hmm. I guess fizz was right about me having my first time at a strip club."

He smiles.

"Well, it wasn't because I was desperate, that's for sure!"

He pulls his pants back up, and stretches out.

" Oh. It's been a week. Damn."

He laughs.

"I still can't believe all of that happened in a week!"

Callie walks back in, fully dressed.

"How about we go home, and... Continue~?"

Karl smiles, and stands up.

"Hell yeah!"

-segmentline-

"I feel like something's wrong here."

Hopper stands in a white void.

An octoling walks up to him.

"What do you mean?"

Hopper shrugs.

"I dunno. Is it just me, or is there something that I'm forgetting?"

Two figures walk over.

"Well, everybody I remember is still there."

The other figure nods.

"Hmm. Figures. Callie, Marie, get ready. I'm investigating."

"Callie" and "Marie" nod.

"Watch out for yourselves by the way. Callie should have no problems, but Marie might."

He looks up.

"Hey, narrative thing!"

Hmm? Me?

"Yes. You. I need you to place me somewhere where fizz isn't."

Umm... Fizz is about to leave for octo valley. I was about to cover it before you hijacked the story.

"Oh. Well just throw me into his apartment then."

Alright. Who else is coming?

"Do you want to come octoling?"

The octoling nods.

"Just call her octoling. So we don't get her confused with Sarah."

Oh. Alright, octoling it is.

"Oh, I wanted to ask this. Narrative thing, who are you exactly?"

I'm not sure. I'm always here, but at the same time, I'm not. Maybe I'm just a narrative device to tell the story...

"Do you have a name?"

No? I don't really need one. You are the only one who can communicate with me.

"I'll call you ghost, to make things easier."

Ghost? Alright, that's fine.

"Let's get this moving."

Why don't you just go through yourself?

Hopper blinks.

"Oh yeah."

He opens a portal and has everyone jump through it.

He arrives at the apartment a moment later.

"Alright. Now we-"

He's cut off as the door opens, and Marie walks in.

She stares for a moment.

Oh, you seem to have gone to the wrong apartment.

Hopper looks up and glares.

"Do...do I even ask?"

The Marie that came with hopper shakes her head.

"No. It's better if you don't know."

Marie shrugs.

"Good enough for me."

She goes and sits on the couch.

Hopper sighs.

"Well, now that I know this universe won't explode when we meet ourselves, let's get to the plaza."

He snaps his fingers, and they are there.

" Now. Find the missing link. I know something's off here."

They fan out, moving rapidly in a random direction.

Hopper eventually calls everyone to him.

"This is it."

A small crack in a wall? What does that have to do with anything?

Hopper rolls his eyes.

"This is the reason we didn't notice that another me was created until recently."

So? You have plenty of yourself already.

"Yeah, this me is clearly meant to just be a story. Plus, we already have an inkling me, so it would be super confusing."

How many of you are there?

Hopper counts for a second.

"Counting me, seven. The ones that actually matter anyway."

What about the real you? Isn't he writing this?

"How do you think I'm here?"

Oh. Well, can I get back to the story now please?

Hopper shrugs, seals the crack, and jumps through another portal, his companions following.

Ah, now I'll just...

-segmentline-

Fizz stands near the grate, watching several figures running around.

"Where's the fire? Jeez."

"Fizz!"

Fizz turns, seeing Aurie walking to him.

"You ready?"

Fizz nods.

"Yep. Let's go."

They turn into squids, and jump into the grate.

-"Woah, what?!"

Hmm? What?!

Hopper looks through a portal.

"That segment was so short! Why were you in such a rush to tell it?"

I'm setting something else up for later! Look, you just go back to your void, and go revisit mending time again or something.

Hopper rolls his eyes, and pulls his head back through the door.

Ugh, finally. Now, where was I? Ah, yes.

-segmentline-

Sarah hums to herself softly.

She taps her bed for a beat.

"Work it..."

She taps the bed.

"Make it..."

She taps it again.

"Do it..."

Once more.

" Makes us..."

She keeps this up for a while, moving through the whole song.

She sighs.

"Man. Why does it have to be so boring..."

She rolls over, and stares at the door.

"Almost over. I can leave tomorrow morning..."

She looks at the clock.

"6:30... What do I do until then?"

The doctor walks in.

"Time for your ink tank change."

She groans. She hated this part.

"Why every half an hour? Surely I don't need all this ink..."

The doctor taps her chest.

"This will only heal if you are being constantly subjected to your own ink."

Sarah sighs.

"Fine, just hurry up."

The doctor pulls the needle put of Sarah, causing a wince.

"I heard you singing. Do they have the relics in Octo valley too?"

"No. My boyfriend showed me them when we went out to eat, for our first date."

"Boyfriend? Where is he?"

"Out, probably. Looking for Arron maybe?"

"What does he look like?"

"Tall, dark blue tentacles, is kinda threatening..."

"Oh! He was here before you woke up. You should probably keep the fact you're dating an inkling to yourself though..."

"Why?"

"It's frowned upon to date octolings here. Doesn't stop some of them from slipping in though."

"What do you mean?"

"I had an... Experience with a disguised octoling once. It was great, but I haven't seen her since."

Sarah thinks for a moment.

" Good for them. But where did mine go?"

"He left after I told him to. We had to do surgery on you, and we couldn't have him here for that."

"Do you know where he went?"

"He mumbled something about 'getting pills', I think he went to the pharmacy. After that, I don't know."

"Pills? Why...?"

She winces as the needle goes back in.

"All done. Have a good sleep."

Sarah nods, and lays back down.

The doctor leaves the room.

" Just sleep through it..."

She closes her eyes.

"I'll see him tomorrow."

-segmentline-

"Damn, this place is nice!"

Aurie smiles, and leads fizz down another road.

"This area's technically the residential district, but most people call it fuck street."

"Uh...why?"

"Because most people like to have sex on, around, or near this street."

Fizz snickers.

"You octolings and your sex... Is that all you guys care about?"

Aurie leans over to Fizz.

"Yeeeeeep~!"

Fizz laughs.

"I guess I should've figured. Athough I get all I need from my octoling."

Aurie frowns.

"Such a shame too... You would've been my seventh inkling fucktoy~"

Fizz coughs.

"Um, yeah. Alright, seventh? You get around, don't you?"

"I LOOOOOVE sex."

"You sound like you do. I'll hit you up if my relationship ever goes down south."

Aurie smiles.

"Thanks! I do love post-breakup sex. The man always gets so rough~"

Fizz shivers.

"Please stop talking like that... It's turning me on so much..."

Aurie gets right up fizz's face.

"What? Like...this~?"

Fizz exhales loudly.

"I told you... Nobody can resist an octoling~ especially one as sexy as meeeee~"

Fizz sits down.

"I know you're trying to seduce me... Stop..."

Aurie lays down in front of fizz.

"Aww, come onnnn, don't you want to fuck me~?"

"Yes... But I can't..."

Aurie rolls over onto her back, and puts her head under fizz.

"Aw, come on, that girlfriend of yours won't know..."

"She'll find out... They always do..."

Aurie frowns and grabs fizz's head, pulling it down so she can kiss him.

Fizz struggles and pulls away after a moment.

"No! Stop this, now!"

Aurie moves back a bit.

"Why are you doing this?!"

Aurie sighs.

"Sorry... I'm just super pent up. I haven't had sex in a week..."

Fizz stands up.

"It's fine... Mine tackled me before fucking me once... And she had just masturbated that morning!"

Aurie laughs.

"She must be a younger one. When octolings hit 14, they become sexually mature, and become pent up three times as fast. Unless they find the one they love, but most don't."

Fizz sighs.

"That explains why she hasn't masturbated at all since she moved in with me..."

Aurie nods.

"That's a keeper alright. Good job man, most octolings can't keep their women in check until marriage!"

Aurie stumbles a bit, and moans.

"I... Need release... It's dangerous for us to be pent up this long..."

Fizz stands up.

"I'm still not gonna fuck you..."

Aurie shakes her head.

"No... I would just masturbate, but that doesn't seem to work anymore..."

She rubs her pants in the sensitive area, moaning.

"Need... This..."

Fizz bites his lip.

"Ugh... Fine. But only because it's an emergency!"

Aurie moans, and drops to the ground, practically throwing her clothes off.

"Please..."

Fizz gulps, and takes his pants off, moving over to Aurie.

Aurie spread her legs, and starts playing with her tits, moaning all the time.

"I shouldn't be doing this..."

Aurie looks at fizz, pleading.

Fizz sighs.

He enters her.

Aurie moans so loud, fizz is sure it could've broken a window.

"I'm gonna assume you took a pill before we came here?"

Aurie moans something between a confirmation and pleasure.

Fizz sighs.

He starts moving quickly, and exhales.

"How are you still so tight after having so much sex?!"

Aurie grabs on to fizz's back, pulling him down.

"Oof! How pent up are you?"

He realizes his mouth is inches away from one of aurie's nipples.

"Let's get this over with."

He starts sucking it as hard as he can, as he keeps fucking Aurie senseless.

"AAH AAAAAH~ MMMMMAAAAH~!"

Aurie cums so hard, fizz can feel fluids dripping off his dick and onto the ground.

"Oooooh... Ooooh~"

Fizz cums, letting himself out, pulling out afterwards.

"Hah... There. Good now?"

Aurie is panting heavily on the ground.

"Oh yeah. Remind me to congratulate that girlfriend of yours."

"Why?"

"Because that was the best sex I've ever had. Or maybe it was just me being super pent up..."

Fizz rolls his eyes.

"I'm no sex god. You were definitely just super pent up."

Aurie shrugs.

"It still felt fucking amazing."

Fizz sighs.

"So It did. Now let's never talk about this again."

Aurie laughs.

"Not in public maybe. But in private..."

She rolls on top of fizz.

"I'm gonna be teasing you constantly~"

Fizz gulps.

"But... I need to ask a favor."

Fizz raises an eyebrow.

"If this ever happens again, as in me getting super pent up like this... Can you help me again...?"

Fizz sighs.

"I can't promise anything. I hate going behind Sarah like this..."

"So tell her the truth! Octolings don't really care about commitment when it comes to sex."

Fizz nods.

"Are you sure she'll take it well? I don't want to lose her..."

Aurie kisses fizz.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. And if she breaks up with you, I'll date you!"

Fizz smiles.

"I appreciate it, but I think we work better as friends. With benefits?"

Aurie smiles.

"Meh, whatever works. Now you should get going, it's late."

Fizz stands up, and pulls his pants up.

"See you... Sometime?"

Aurie waves.

Fizz turns the corner, going out of sight.

"Ugh, I'm still so fucking horny..."

Aurie rubs herself a bit.

"I need someone to fuck me until I break for once... He seemed like a good candidate, and he of course has a girlfriend."

She rubs herself faster.

"I'll just have to keep looking..."

She moans, as her juices form a small puddle on the ground.

"Nope. Still doesn't work. Ugh..."

She gets up, and puts her clothes back on.

"Mmmm... I wish I could have sex constantly..."

She walks away, leaving around the same corner fizz did.

"Especially with him~"


	12. The rivalry heats up!

"Holy fuck..."

Anthony is laying on the floor, in a puddle of orange.

Arron is face down on the bed, with orange covering him, as well as the entire bed.

"How many total between us?"

Arron lifts his head up.

" I lost count when we hit triple digits..."

Anthony laughs.

"I don't think we're gonna have sex again for a couple of days..."

Arron puts his head back down.

"My dick feels like it's been through a masher..."

"How the hell are we gonna clean this up?"

Arron groans.

" Let's not worry about that... I need to sleep..."

Anthony sighs.

"Yeah... I'm so fucking tired..."

They pass out.

-segmentline-

Sarah wakes up with an incredible pain in her back.

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

The doctor rushes in, and looks at her.

"Who...? Someone replaced the tank with inkling ink!'

Sarah takes a deep breath.

"And...what does that mean...ow..."

The doctor shrugs.

"Your organs seem fine, your body's just rejecting the ink."

Sarah sighs.

"I'll get another tank, as well as some extraction tools for the bad ink."

He leaves, and Sarah takes the needle out of her arm.

"Hah... Fuck... Hurts..."

The doctor comes back, hooking up the tank immediately.

"Alright, let's get that ink out of you. Lie on your back."

She rolls over, a muffled scream following.

The doctor inserts a syringe into her upper back, and takes some ink out.

"Alright... Now we..."

He puts the sample of ink into a different syringe, and inserts it into Sarah.

The syringe starts filling up with ink by itself, and a sigh can be heard from Sarah.

"That should be done in around 5 minutes. Keep still."

Sarah flashes a thumbs up.

The doctor smiles and leaves.

He walks into the main lobby.

"Which one of you replaced her tank?"

The 4 nurses look at him, all confused.

"The syringe had green ink. The only ink we use in tanks is black, so who changed the tank?"

He pulls out the syringe.

I'm sure I don't have to explain what happens when I inject this into who it came from?"

All the nurses look at him in shock.

He walks over to the first nurse, holding the syringe in front of him.

"It wasn't me. Inject me if you don't believe me."

The doctor complies, inserting the syringe into his arm.

Nothing happens.

"Alright. You can go."

The nurse gets up and leaves.

He walks over to the next nurse, who scoots back a bit.

"Nope."

Injection, nothing happens.

"Mhmm."

She gets up and leaves.

He looks at the remaining two.

"Gonna give yourself up?"

One of the nurses starts to shake his head, when the other one suddenly jumps up.

"FINE! It was us, ok?!"

The doctor rolls his eyes.

"You two are fired."

They both growl and leave, walking torwards the front door.

"Damn racists... That was so stupid."

He walks back to Sarah's room, and looks at the syringe.

"Looks like it's almost done. Just another minute or so."

Sarah nods, or makes the motion to.

"Also, I fired the two idiots that replaced your tank. So you don't have to worry about this happening again."

Sarah does a fist pump.

The doctor laughs.

"Looks like it's done. Brace yourself."

He slowly removes the syringe.

"There. All better?"

Sarah flips over, and nods.

"Way better."

"Alright. It looks like your lung is just about fully healed. Another hour and you'll be out of here."

Sarah smiles.

"Will I see you again?"

The doctor shrugs.

"Hopefully not here. We may meet outside of the hospital sometime."

Sarah nods.

"I should get going, I'm going to apologise to those nurses..."

He leaves, and Sarah sits up.

"Almost out. Just another hour."

She looks out the window.

"I wonder what everyone's been doing?"

-segmentline-

Karl wakes up with a sore lower back.

"Ugh... How long did we do it for?"

Callie stretches, and sits up.

"Around two hours or so... Why?"

"Mmf... Sore back."

Callie giggles.

"Yeah, that always happens the first time."

Callie pulls the blanket away, and starts to get up.

"I'm going to go find my clothes... I think I threw them off in the living room."

Karl flops out of the bed, groaning.

"If you find mine, can you give them to me? I'm sure they're in there somewhere..."

Callie giggles and walks out.

Karl tries to stand up, but lets out a cry of pain.

"Owowowow..."

Callie walks back in, holding a pile of clothes.

"I'll help you up."

She puts Karl's arm around her shoulder, and slowly picks him up.

She lays him back down on the bed.

"Ow... Thanks..."

She starts putting her clothes back on, and throws Karl's over in a corner.

"Just relax for the day, you'll feel better later."

Karl groans.

"See you later I suppose."

Callie nods.

"On the bright side, the experience was worth it~"

Karl smiles.

"Yeah, yeah. Now go do the news."

Callie laughs and walks out.

"Damn... That was amazing."

Karl rolls over.

"Well. Let's see what's on..."

-segmentline-

"WAKE UP!"

Fizz wakes up with a start and jolts up.

"AAH! WHATWHOLIES!"

He's slapped by Marie.

"Let's go, I need you at the station."

Fizz takes a breath.

"Why?"

Marie rolls her eyes.

"You're the team captain for 'W.U.T', right?"

Fizz facepalms.

"The interview is today, isn't it?"

Marie huffs.

"You were notified two months ago!"

"Sorry, this week's been fucking insane. I'll get ready..."

"Oh, just so you know, we're doing a double interview."

"Ugh. Which team am I with?"

Marie looks through a paper.

"Some team called... 'the Conrad's'."

Fizz groans.

"Oh come the fuck on! This week's been bad enough, and now I have to deal with him?!"

Marie looks at him confused.

"Do you know them?

"Yeah, the egotistical leader and his two lackeys. Plus panda, I guess. He's cool though."

Marie shrugs.

"Too late to change it now. You're just gonna have to deal with it."

Fizz sighs.

"Alright, I'll meet you at the station in an hour."

Marie nods.

"Good. I'll see you there."

She walks out.

"Fuckin... God damn it."

He gets up, and changes.

He hears his phone shout a woomy.

"Who...?"

He grabs it.

"Hey fizz! I know it wasn't really your choice, but I did enjoy our time together. Mostly the sex, but the tour was nice too! I was thinking I could make it up to you. How about we go to the movies later?"

Fizz laughs.

"Fuckin Aurie man... Bouncing all over the place..."

He types a message back.

"I've got an interview in an hour, but after that I'm free. Around 2 should be ok."

He sends it and returns to changing.

He hears another woomy after a minute.

"Cool! I'll be sure to watch that! I'm thinking the theater near the main plaza. We can see that new animated movie they dug up!"

He sends another message back.

"Sounds good. See you then."

He puts his phone and keys in his pocket, and walks out the door.

" Let's see what mad man Nathan has to say this time..."

-segmentline-

"Well. Time to figure out how to clean this up."

Anthony and Arron look at the bedroom.

"Maybe we should just flood the room?"

Anthony snorts.

"That would do more harm then good. We're just gonna have to do this the long way."

Arron sighs.

"I was afraid of that."

Anthony grabs all the towels he has, and brings them to the doorway.

"Wet these, and start getting as much as possible."

Arron rolls his eyes.

"Oh, I wanted to ask something."

Anthony looks at Arron while scrubbing.

"I was wondering... If I could move in?"

Anthony looks at Arron surprised.

"But your house...?"

"Is practically empty now. I've spent the last two days over here."

Anthony smiles.

"Of course you can! Just set up in the other bedroom!"

Arron looks at Anthony with an eyebrow raised.

"I can assure you Arron, all of your stuff will not fit in my bedroom. But you can still sleep with me if you like."

Arron smiles.

"Good."

Arron brings Anthony in for a kiss, causing them both to drop the towels.

"I love you Arron, you know that?"

Arron smiles.

"Of course, but do you know I love you?"

Anthony laughs.

"After yesterday? I'd be surprised if you didn't!"

They pick the towels back up and continue scrubbing, stopping every so often for teasing and make out sessions.

"We're out of towels."

Anthony frowns.

"Not even half done yet too..."

Arron gets up.

"I'll start loading the towels into the washer, along with whatever other washable thing that has cum all over it."

"Take the sheets, those are probably gonna need to go through twice."

Arron takes the blanket and sheets off the bed, and leaves.

"Well, you spend a day fucking, you lose a day cleaning. Seems correct."

Arron laughs from the other room.

"It was totally worth it though!"

Anthony giggles.

"Hell yeah it was!"

-segmentline-

Zoey is messing with her TV.

"Damn thing..."

She hits the top of it, and it turns on.

"Ah, good."

She sits down, and turns it to the news.

"Hopefully everyone's doing ok... I did kinda blow them off..."

She shakes her head.

"I'm sure it's fine."

She hears a knock on the door.

"Hmm?"

John opens it, and walks in.

"What's up, sexy?"

Zoey giggles.

"Just watching the news. nothing interesting."

John shrugs.

"I got nothing better to do."

"What about your job?"

John shakes his head.

"I get the night shift on Sunday."

"Oh. Alright, come sit down."

He walks over and sits.

"So, how did you like it?"

Zoey nods.

"I've never felt better in my life."

John smiles.

"Yeah, I figured. Inkling don't cum as much as we do, hmm?"

Zoey rolls her eyes.

"No, but that's not the only thing that matters, ya know."

John shrugs.

"Maybe not. But octolings need all this so we can keep the females pacified. Otherwise they go nuts with sex drive."

Zoey looks at him.

"Aren't octoling males rare?"

John nods.

"Oh yeah. 5 females for one man is the norm I believe."

"Damn. That's tough."

John leans back.

"Yeah, for the women."

Zoey laughs.

" How do you guys reproduce so fast with so little males?"

"We have days where females who want children offer themselves to males. The next one's in a couple weeks I believe."

"Do all males participate?"

"Yep. It's law."

"Lucky you."

"Hah! No kidding. The last time this happened, I fucked 13 women!"

Zoey giggles.

"So you have 13 children out there somewhere?"

"Yeah, but the mother takes care of them. The father only 'plants the seed' if you will."

"Hmm. Interesting. Do married men participate as well?"

"Mhmm. It's still law, not that the females mind. It's usually the wife that gets to go first."

Zoey thinks for a moment.

"You should tell me more about octolings. I really know nothing apparently."

John smiles.

"Well, I'll start from our anatomy, and go from there, good?"

Zoey nods.

"Alright, so..."

A loud noise on the TV startles them both.

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't realize the safety was off!"

Zoey gasps.

" YOU TOTALLY KNEW, YOU FAILURE!"

"Fizz?"

-segmentline-

Fizz walks up to the studio, with the door being opened when he gets close.

"Fizz?"

He nods.

"Down this way please."

He follows the lady into a small room, with Nathan also sitting inside.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't fizz."

The lady leaves and shuts the door.

"Can we not go through this again, please? This week's been fucking insane, and I need a damn break."

Nathan laughs.

"Well, I hope you aren't planning to take a break tommorow! The battle stuff starts tommorow!"

Fizz rolls his eyes and sits down on the couch opposite of Nathan.

"Of course it does. But I don't battle until later."

Nathan shrugs.

"Yeah, but I do. I'm facing 'the Ninja's'. They claim to all have the Ninja squid power up."

Fizz laughs.

"Yeah, right. I'm facing 'the organs'. They say they operate just like vital organs. What a weird thing to compare yourself too..."

"Still. How is everyone?"

Fizz shrugs.

"Arron and Anthony are dating, Karl's going on dates with Callie, I'm dating an octoling, and Rece is still living with his mom."

Nathan blinks.

"Umm. Well, cool? Me and my team are climbing the ranks. We're -S now!"

"Who's your forth this time? Someone like the last guy I hope. His roller failure was so god damn funny I think I almost died!"

"Nope! You'll meet him eventually I'm sure."

The lady from before pokes her head in, and calls both their names.

"Let's get this over with."

Nathan nods.

They walk down the hallway, going into the news room.

"And next up we have Nathan and fizz! Team leaders for their respective teams!"

They walk in, and sit next to each other on the couch. The sisters sit on the opposite one.

"So. You two. Gotta know. Are you rivals?"

Fizz rolls his eyes while Nathan nods.

"Please. You can't have a rivalry between a nail and a windshield, can you?"

Marie laughs.

Nathan scowls.

"Woah! Looks like fizz thinks he's much better then Nathan! What do you have to say to that?"

Nathan growls and leans back.

"Let's just see what happens in the battle, hmm? I'm gonna take you down this year!"

Fizz laughs.

"Only if your forth can carry your team by himself!"

Callie widens her eyes.

" Damn! Fizz is super confident! Whos on your teams, guys?

Nathan goes to speak, but is shut down by fizz.

"The classic team. Me, Arron, Anthony, and Karl."

Nathan snickers.

"Please, Arron can barely hold an aerospray!"

Fizz nods.

"That's why he's using a luner blaster this time."

Nathan gawks.

"But...? Whatever. My team is composed of me, zodiac, Joey, and panda."

Fizz laughs

"Panda?! What kinda name is that?!"

Nathan giggles.

"I know, I said the same thing!"

Marie and Callie look at each other.

"So, what weapons are you guys using?"

Fizz shrugs.

"I'm thinking a blaster. But I dunno."

Nathan pulls out a splattershot.

"Going with the classic baby!"

Fizz scoots over a bit.

"Uuh, could you not point that at me...?

Nathan snorts.

"Relax. The safety's-"

A shot rings out, grazing fizz's cheek and putting a large ink stain on the wall.

Nathan stares in disbelief.

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't know the safety was off!"

Fixz grabs his cheek, which is bleeding slightly.

"YOU TOTALLY DID, YOU FAILURE!"

Nathan drops the weapon, and backs up.

"I-I-I..."

"NOT SUCH A BIG TALKER NOW, HUH?!"

Fizz shoves Nathan out the door, and grabs Nathan's gun.

" HE NEVER FUCKING LEARNS!"

Fizz chucks the weapon at the wall, it breaking apart on impact.

Fizz takes a deep breath.

" I need to go. I have someone to meet."

He glares at Nathan as he walks out.

Callie and Marie shake off their shock.

"Uh... I guess that concludes this interview...?"

Marie shrugs.

-segmentline-

Karl blinks.

"Well. That just happened. Hope fizz is ok..."

Sarah stares at the TV in shock.

She growls.

"If I ever get my hands on that-!"

She shakes her head.

"It's ok. It's ok. He's fine."

She looks at the clock. 1:10.

"Another hour..."

Zoey and John look at each other.

"Do you think he's ok...?"

John nods.

"It was just a graze. He'll have a nasty scar though..."

Arron and Anthony turn off the TV.

"Let's just pretend we didn't see that...ok?"

Anthony nods.

Aurie goes through the moment again.

"He did it on purpose...!"

She stomps her foot down.

"Ugh! I'm gonna have to tell him about this..."

She looks at the clock.

"Why's he leaving so early...? The movie doesn't start for an hour..."

-segmentline-

Fizz stomps through the plaza, ignoring any inklings that try to ask him questions.

"Leave me alone! I have somewhere to be!"

He arrives at the movie theater.

"Well, the movie might not start for an hour, but at least no one will bother me here..."

"Speak for yourself, playboy."

He looks at the counter, where a white and pink tentacled inkling stands.

"I just meet everyone at their jobs, don't I?"

The inkling laughs.

"Maybe it's just your luck! I am quite the person to know..."

Fizz grins and walks up to the counter.

"Oh really? How so?"

The inkling puts out her hand.

"Name's Pearl. Soon to be hottest star in inkopolis."

Fizz shakes her hand.

"Fizz. And how do you think you're gonna be the star of Inkopolis?"

She smiles.

"I'm a rapper! First of my kind."

Fizz smiles.

"You like the relics then?"

She puts her hand on the counter.

"I love the relics. Especially 'shake that'."

"That's the only rap we have, is it not?"

Pearl smiles.

"It's the only one we need, cause I'm gonna make more!"

Fizz nods.

"I like the drive. But rap isn't that popular, it's all about pop."

She shrugs.

"You're right. So I've been trying to find someone to mix my music. You know, create a dope track for me to rap over?"

Fizz rolls his eyes.

"Well, I dont know anyone with that kind of talent... But it sounds like you're gonna need an octoling."

Pearl raises an eyebrow.

"Why?"

Fizz chuckles.

"You want beats and dubstep stuff? Octolings are the best. But obviously you can't just bring one here..."

Pearl smiles.

"That's actually smart. Thanks! I'll be sure to credit part of my success to your suggestion! ...if my career ever gets off the ground anyway..."

She sinks down into a chair she has behind her, and frowns.

"Maybe I can help you..."

She looks up.

"Tell you what. If you can give me a track that can rival the squids sisters, I'll see if I can't hook you up with some exposure."

Pearl smiles and stands up.

"You would do that?"

"Oh sure. But that track better be fucking quality!"

Pearl laughs.

"I'll see what I can do. Here, take my number. I'll text you when I get a good track ready."

Fizz smiles.

"How old are you by the way? You seem young."

Pearl waves him off.

"I'm 19, just turned last week. Are you making fun of my height?"

Fizz shrugs.

"Not intentionally."

Pearl glares at him, before pushing the paper to him.

"Alright... Well, I'm waiting for a movie to start, so how about you tell me more about your rapping?"

Pearl smiles, and jumps over the counter.

"How about I just show you?"

Fizz shrugs and sits in a lobby chair.

"Show me what you got."

-segmentline-

Aurie arrives at the theater sometime later, seeing Pearl and fizz talking by the counter.

"That was pretty good, but you were right. It needs a track."

"Yeah, I would do it myself, but I'm no good at that stuff. I'll see if I can hire someone."

Aurie walks in, waving at fizz.

"Ah! Aurie!"

Pearl looks torwards her, confused.

"Hey fizz!"

Pearl hops back over the counter.

"Well, back to doing my job I guess."

Fizz rolls his eyes.

"Two for... What's it called?"

"The Inkredibles."

"That. And a large popcorn please."

Pearl smiles and goes over to the popcorn machine.

"This your girlfriend, fizz? Nice catch."

Fizz shakes his head.

"Nope. Just a friend. She's taking me out to apologize for something."

Pearl raises an eyebrow.

"Apologize? Hmm. I shouldn't ask."

Aurie nods.

"Yeah. Don't. It would be very weird to explain."

Pearl shrugs, and places the bag of popcorn on the counter.

"Well, whatever. Enjoy the movie. And remember our deal fizz!"

Fizz nods, and they move torwards the theater.

Pearl smiles.

"This could be it... Gotta make the best track..."

She thinks for a moment, before pulling a notepad out.

"I'm thinking... Color pulse."

-segmentline-

Nathan trudges back to his table, grabbing a drink on the way.

Zodiac and Joey are already there.

"Yo, dude, what happened?"

Nathan sighs.

"I missed."

Joey growls.

"I knew it. You can't just play fair for once, can you?! You tried to kill him just so we could win! That's insane!"

Zodiac sighs.

"This has gone too far dude. You can't be doing stuff like this!"

Nathan rolls his eyes.

"He deserves it. Especially after what happened..."

"What, him throwing some insults at you? It's an interview dude! That's how you make it interesting!"

Zodiac facepalms.

"Are you physically incapable of taking an insult?! It wasn't even that bad!"

Nathan slaps zodiac.

"I can take an insult! Just not from him!"

Joey snorts.

"That's such bullshit. This obsessive shit needs to stop."

Nathan glares at Joey.

"I'm not obsessed! I just... Need to win..."

"So, obsessed?"

Nathan looks up, with panda standing there. He sits down.

"You gotta stop denying it dude. It's not healthy to keep deluding yourself."

"Maybe I should just kick you off the team! I can always find a replacement!"

Panda rolls his eyes.

"That won't help you at all. You need to cool it."

Nathan growls.

"Just get out of here!"

Panda shrugs.

"Alright. Good luck dealing with his obsession guys."

He gets up and leave.

Joey and zodiac sigh.

"Look dude. We can't have you like this."

"Yeah, it's bad for morale."

"So we're gonna go practice, and you can sort yourself out."

They get up, and walk off.

"I'll sort myself out alright... By beating fizz!"

He pounds the table.

"He will lose, and I will be the best!"

He takes a sip of his drink.


	13. Some more stalling before the finale!

( Note )

( Things are finally starting to pick up again! Not much left of this mess, I'm sure someone is happy about that. How much other stuff did I shove into this story? Too much, probably. The mess continues, so let's get this going. )

-chapterstart-

Sarah stands at the front desk,with the doctor next to her.

" You're all set. Say hi to Anthony for me!"

Sarah smiles and nods, and walks out the door.

"Finally! Now, where is Fizz..."

She thinks for a moment, and nods.

"His apartment is the best bet."

She starts walking for a bit, before she moans, and almost falls over.

"Oh... I forgot about that... Now that I'm healed..."

The bottom of her pants become visably wet.

"My sexual nature is back..."

She licks her lips.

"I'm gonna suprise him... If he's there, I'll strip before I go in, if he's not, I'll pose on the bed until he gets back."

She smiles and starts running.

-segmentline-

Fizz exits the theater, with Aurie tailing behind.

"Wow, that was really good."

Aurie nods.

"Yeah... Hey. I need to tell you something."

Fizz turns around to look at Aurie.

"The guy who almost shot you? He was doing that on purpose."

Fizz nods.

"I know. He's terrible at hiding it. I'll deal with it, don't worry."

"But... The scar..."

Fizz touches his cheek.

"Yeah... At least I look more badass now."

Aurie smiles, but bites her lip.

"Fizz..."

He looks at her.

" Yeah?"

She moans.

"I'm gonna need some help here... You didn't take off a lot of edge last time..."

Fizz gulps.

"I can't, Sarah's probably home by now..."

"Maybe she could join us...?"

Fizz coughs.

"Uh, I'm not exactly ready for a threesome..."

Aurie takes fizz's arm and drags him down a street.

"You'll be fine... Just don't neglet either of us..."

Fizz sighs.

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

Aurie moans again.

"No~"

"My apartment is that way..."

They eventually arrive, with Aurie throwing herself on the floor immediately.

"Sarah? I have something to talk to you about."

Sarah walks out, naked, and sees Aurie on the floor.

"You brought another octoling home...?"

She walks up to fizz and kisses him.

"I didn't think you were the type~!"

She leads fizz, and carries Aurie, to the bedroom.

Aurie took off all her clothes after she hit the floor, and is laying on the bed.

"Mmm...fuck me..."

Sarah looks at Aurie.

"Do her first, she needs it more."

Fizz enters Aurie, earning a loud moan.

"Wait!"

Fizz looks at Sarah.

She gets up, grabs two pills, And puts one into her mouth, while giving the other to Aurie.

"Alright... Let's go."

Fizz starts moving, going at a somewhat steady pace. Aurie moans loudly.

Sarah sits off to the side.

"Mmm..."

She rubs herself, while playing with her breast.

Fizz speeds up, causing Aurie to moan louder, and Sarah to start breathing heavily.

"Almost got shot and now I'm fucking two octolings... What a day."

Sarah laughs.

"Seems hah... Normal to me!"

"Fuck me harder~"

Fizz speeds up even more, before slamming in hard a few times, and cumming.

"Aaaaaah~"

Sarah takes her hand away, before spreading her legs.

"My turn~"

Fizz pulls out of Aurie, who whines, before entering Sarah.

"OOOOH~ I missed this~"

He starts moving fast, with heavy moaning filling the room again.

"Here..."

Sarah pushes fizz down, having him lay on his back.

Aurie sees this, and moves her pussy over his mouth.

"Lick it... Don't leave me out..."

Fizz does so, moving his tounge back and forth as fast as possible.

Sarah moves back and forth, as well as up and down, causing louder moans.

Aurie is panting heavily, and moaning occasionally.

"AAAAAA~!"

Sarah tenses up as she has her orgasm.

Fizz cums as a result of Sarah's pussy tightening, and he stops licking for a moment to ride it out.

Sarah moves off, before shoving her mouth onto him.

Fizz starts licking again, which Aurie announces through a loud moan.

"Haaaaaa... Keep going... Don't stop... Please."

Sarah keeps sucking, messing with her tits at the same time.

"Oh~ Oh~! OOOOH~!"

Aurie cums, spraying fluids into fizz's mouth. She moves off of him.

"Hah... Hah..."

Fizz cums again, filling Sarah's mouth with ink.

She gets up and swallows.

"It always tastes nice..."

Fizz is laying on the bed, panting hard.

"Is...everyone...done yet?"

Aurie moans.

Sarah nods.

" Good... I need a break."

Aurie stumbles out of the bed.

"I'm good for a while... Thanks Fizz... You got a keeper here...?"

"Sarah."

Aurie coughs.

"Well. You're not so bad looking yourself~"

Sarah's eyes widen.

"Uh... Thank you?"

Aurie smiles.

" Sorry. I like to fool around with girls from time to time..."

Sarah blushes.

"M-maybe some other time!"

Aurie giggles and stumbles out.

"She's bi? Didn't expect that..."

Sarah puts her head into her hands.

"Why did she have to flirt with me..."

Fizz tries to sit up, but gives up.

" She seduced me the other day, believe when I say it was worse."

Sarah whines.

"You fucked her, didn't you?"

Fizz sighs.

"Yeah... She needed it though. You saw her."

Sarah nods.

"I don't mind. Octolings don't have the best track record when it comes to commitment anyway."

She spreads her legs.

"We love sex far too much to only fuck one person."

Fizz sits up, and looks at her.

"I can't move very much... Sorry."

Sarah frowns, before pushing him back down.

"Then I'll do it myself!"

She lowers herself onto fizz, a moan following.

She moves herself up and down, with fizz panting.

" I am so gonna get knocked out."

Sarah moans, and slams herself down, causing them to both orgasm.

Sarah pulls herself off, and lies down normally.

Fizz slowly moves into his normal position.

"Well... That's one way to celebrate your return..."

Sarah smiles and kisses fizz.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Fizz smiles, before shutting his eyes.

"Now I'm gonna get some sleep... See you tommorow..."

Sarah yawns.

"Yeah... Goodnight."

-segmentline-

"Is that it?"

Anthony and Arron look over their room.

"I...think so. Finally!"

"Are you gonna start moving in now?"

Arron shrugs.

"I could, but it could take a while."

Anthony rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, you're moving houses, of course it's gonna take a while. I'll help you though,it shouldn't take too long."

"How are we gonna move all the stuff?"

Anthony starts to say something, but stops.

"Um...I don't know."

Arron thinks for a moment.

"What if one of us puts as much stuff into a box as we can, then super jumps back here?"

"That's a lot of walking. But at least the trip back is saved. I'll go, I'm stronger."

Arron glares at him.

"You know what? That's probably true. I'll get the guest bedroom ready."

Anthony starts his walk, while Arron goes into the bedroom and starts moving things around.

Anthony starts to make his way down a street.

He thinks for a moment.

"How much stuff actually happened this week?"

He counts the stuff on his finger, before nodding.

" Fizz's splatfest anger, the whole Marie situation, Karl's depression, that whole thing with Callie, the octoling, me and Arron being separated... Fizz getting kidnapped... The rescue we did... And now this whole thing with Nathan."

He laughs.

"Damn! All in one week! Hmm... How long will this train of events last?"

He shrugs.

"Let's just hope nothing bad happens anymore. We've had enough trouble."

He arrives at Arron's house, and starts piling random stuff into a box. He fills it up, and super jumps back.

"Alright, still a lot more to go, so I'll just get moving."

Arron nods, taking the box from him.

Anthony sighs.

"Man, this is gonna take forever..."

-segmentline-

Karl tries to get up. He almost succeeds.

"All day with this garbage. How long is my stupid back gonna be dead?"

He hears the door open.

"Karl!"

He sighs.

"Hey, Callie."

Callie runs into the room, throwing her bag on the floor.

"Woah, what's the rush?"

"Did you see what happened?!"

Karl blinks.

"Oh you mean with Fizz. Yeah, he's fine though, right?"

Callie nods, and sits down.

"That Nathan person seems careless... How do you know him?"

" I used to be his friend. Before Fizz and him had their falling out."

Callie raises her eyebrow.

"They seemed ok with each other... Except when Fizz was almost shot, obviously."

"That's because Fizz moved on. Nathan still hasn't. He was and still is convinced it was fizz's fault that they lost the first battle."

"The first battle? Oh yeah! The fuelers won that one, didn't they?"

"Mhmm. Nathan and fizz we're on the runner up team."

"Why didn't you play?"

"I didn't like competitive events back then."

"What changed?"

"The rewards. Anyway, The other two on their team were Joey, who came with Nathan, and Zoey."

Callie laughs.

" I always wondered how she got so good. Guess these battles are good practice..."

Karl sits up.

"They were about to win, when Joey was splatted, giving the other team just enough edge to win."

Callie looks confused.

"How did Nathan end up blaming fizz then?"

Karl shrugs.

"I don't know. But fizz got tired of the backhanded insults he constantly got from Nathan after that, so he left the team and just played turf wars with me."

" And every year both teams compete?"

Karl nods, and stands up.

"Yeah. Fizz usually gets farther, but Nathan refuses to believe he's better."

"Have either of them actually won?"

Karl shakes his head.

"Nope. Fizz got back to second once though. He's been gathering randoms those years. Now that we have Arron, we can actually make a full team, so we have a shot."

Callie stands up and smiles.

"I'll be rooting for you guys. Good luck tomorrow!"

Karl stretches a bit.

"Yeah, we'll be fine."

Callie starts to nod, but quickly gasps.

"Hey! Your back is fixed!"

Karl looks at himself. He's standing up.

"So it is. That's exciting."

"Yeah! That means we can have sex again!"

Karl laughs.

"Maybe some other time. I'm getting some food."

Callie frowns, and leaves.

"I'm gonna eat like half my kitchen, right here."

-segmentline-

"-And then they usually go into the army."

"At 14?!"

"Well yeah, we don't have many options."

John had been explaining octoling facts for hours now. Zoey was certainly learning a lot.

" Has there ever been an octoinkling?"

John shakes his head.

"Most inklings are killed when octolings see them. You just got lucky."

Zoey smiles.

"Damn right!"

John looks at his watch.

"I should go. My shift starts in half an hour."

He gets up and leaves, waving on his way out.

"Hmm. I wonder what he usually does on his free time..."

Zoey shrugs, and gets up to go to her bedroom.

She opens a door, and an octoling she's never seen before is standing there.

She freezes, and tries to decide what to do.

"It's not here... Damn. Gotta hurry, that traitor won't keep her in there forever..."

Zoey smirks.

"I'm between asking what are you doing here, and what are you looking for, so which one do you want to answer first?"

The octoling swings around, her face covered in fear.

" I-I-I was just-"

Zoey rolls her eyes.

" Yeah, save it. You were looking for something."

The octoling stammers some more before letting out a cry and throwing herself on the bed, and starting to sob.

"D-dont kill me! Please! I just wanted to find a map or something!"

Zoey snorts.

"A map? What the hell do you need a map for?"

The octoling calms down a bit, and sits up.

"I'm lost... I was trying to get back to the valley..."

"Why were you out of the valley to begin with? I'm the only thing between the valley and inkopolis."

" I was on a scouting mission to inkopolis, when we got ambushed... My entire squad was killed... I ran away, but now I don't know where I am!"

Zoey laughs.

"Go outside, go right, and you'll see a hill. Slide down it, and you're in the valley."

The octoling blinks.

"But...?"

"Well? Why haven't you left yet?"

The octoling slowly gets up, and goes out the window it came through.

Zoey sighs.

"Ambushed? And why were they scouting anyway? Ah, I need some sleep."

She gets in bed, after shutting and locking the window.

-segmentline-

"That's the last of it."

Anthony practically throws the box on the ground.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Anthony yawns.

"Sorry... I'm gonna go lie down."

Arron nods, and starts grabbing the stuff out of the box.

"Don't stay up all night..."

Arron rolls his eyes.

Anthony leaves the room.

Arron sighs.

"I'm not going to sleep until this room is organized."

He starts moving things around, placing objects on various shelves.

"Alright, this looks- no, that shouldn't be there."

He takes some stuff down, and moves it again.

"Ok... Looks- nope."

He takes some more stuff down, and moves it.

"Here we go."

He nods his head, and goes to the bedroom.

He yawns.

-segmentline-

"OH, HE PUT IT INTO HIS OWN NET!"

Karl jumps up, slamming his head on the lamp above the dining room table.

"OW! Who left the fucking TV on?!"

He rubs his head, and looks at the TV.

It shows the first battle of the day.

"Looks like Joey is ducking it! OOOOH!"

"Their first battle would be clam blitz..."

He laughs.

"Well, I've got a few hours... Time to do nothing in the range!"

He grabs his weapon, and walks out.

-segmentline-

"Arron, get off of me."

Arron opens his eyes, and sees he's stretched over Anthony's chest.

"Oh, whoops. My bad."

He gets off, and Anthony takes a breath.

"How did you even end up like that?"

Arron shrugs.

"I think I just kinda flopped on the bed last night. I'm Surprised you didn't wake up."

Anthony sits up.

"I was told once that I slept through a thunderstorm and a flood. This is nothing."

Arron laughs.

"That's good, because I think I snore."

Anthony giggles.

"Well, I've never heard it, so no clue."

They get up, and grab some breakfast from the kitchen.

"So, when's our battle? That's today, right?"

Anthony nods.

"It's later. I think we're the last battle of the day."

Arron nods.

"What weapon are you using?"

"Luner blaster, remember? That aerospray was too heavy for me."

"I'm going with a splatterscope. I'll cover you guys the best I can."

Arron laughs.

"Yeah, if you can hit anybody!"

Anthony frowns.

"I'm a good sniper! You saw me fuck up those guys the day I took you home, right?"

Arron nods.

"Yeah, I know. I'm teasing you."

"What do you think fizz and Karl are using?"

"I think Karl's using a hydra splatling gun... And fizz says he's considering a blaster, Soo..."

"I will never understand how Karl can hold that fuckin thing. I tried picking it up once, and could barely lift it."

"He's got the arms for it. That's about the only thing he has for it!"

They both erupt in laughter.

"His aim sometimes dude, he's lucky it doesn't have to reload often!"

Arron falls out of his chair.

"Oof! Well, what about fizz and his blaster?"

"What blaster do you think he would use?"

"Splattershot maybe? I dunno."

"He's totally gonna use a roller, like normal. He wouldn't change it like that. He probably just wanted to throw Nathan off."

Arron nods.

" Yeah, he likes that krak-on roller way too much. The kraken is cool, but seriously."

"I feel like he likes being invincible."

"Of course he does, being able to kill helps too."

They both laugh.

-segmentline-

Sarah wakes up, and yells out.

Fizz gets startled and falls off the bed.

"WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG?!"

Sarah takes a breath.

"Sorry, your scar scared me..."

Fizz groans and gets back into bed.

" It'll heal in time... It takes a while for the ink to figure out that a scar isn't supposed to be there..."

Sarah nods.

"Sorry, I just didn't remember what happened for a moment. Do you wanna try and get back to sleep?"

Fizz sighs.

"No, I'm not gonna get to sleep after that."

"Then maybe..."

Fizz shakes his head.

"I'm still recovering. Tomorrow."

Sarah frowns.

" Aw, man... Not that it wasn't worth it though."

Fizz laughs.

"I was not expecting you to be so on board with that so quickly."

"She probably told you octolings aren't very good at commitment, right?"

Fizz nods.

"Well we aren't. But only when it comes to sex. If two octolings love each other, they will prefer to stay with that other person."

"Well, at least I know you won't run off to some other guy anytime soon."

"Nah, you're all I need. Other guys would only be for when you're leaving me alone for a while."

Fizz looks at the clock.

"OH! I need to get to ammo knights!"

"Why...?"

"I ordered something, and it should be coming in soon."

He gets out of bed, and throws some clothes on.

"I'll be gone pretty much all day. I'll be back after my battle."

"Can't I come?"

Fizz thinks for a moment.

"I don't see why not. Come on!"

She gets some clothes on, and they leave.

They travel down to the plaza, before getting stopped.

"Hey fizz!"

He turns, and sees Pearl running up to him.

"Hey, Pearl! Got any news for me?"

She shakes her head.

"No, but I saw you had an octoling, and I had to run over!"

Sarah moves back a bit.

"This is my girlfriend Sarah. Sarah, this is Pearl."

Pearl does a pose.

"What is that?"

She shrugs.

"Im trying to perfect a pose... I'm still working on it."

Sarah waves.

"So, an octoling, huh? Can't blame you. She is supremely hot."

Sarah blushes.

"Well, that's one way to put it."

Pearl laughs.

"What, do you not agree? Hell, I'd prefer octolings if they were around more!"

Fizz smiles.

"Yeah. Anyway, we're heading to ammo knights, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for potential talent. Finding a DJ is harder then it looks."

"Yeah, I figured it would be. Keep hanging on, you'll find someone."

Pearl nods, and runs off.

"She seems nice."

Fizz laughs.

"Yeah, she's got drive, I'll give her that."

They continue walking, and eventually arrive.

"Hey! Sheldon!"

He turns around.

"Fizz! Come to pick up your new weapon?"

He nods.

"Here you go! A genuine tri-slosher!"

He takes the bucket off the countertop.

"Nice. No one will expect this."

"Would you like to test it?"

"Yep."

Sheldon leads fizz and Sarah through a door in the back.

"Hey fizz!"

"Hey Karl. What are you doing?"

"Practicing my aim. This thing gets hard to hold still sometimes. What are you doing?"

He holds out the tri-slosher.

"Testing a new weapon."

"Woah. You are such a dick for using that."

"You know it! Let's test this fucker out."

-segmentline-

"Hey."

Zoey shifts a bit.

"Hey!"

Zoey groans.

"WAKE UP!"

Zoey sits up, and looks around.

"What?!"

The octoling from before is standing at the door.

"Ugh... Didn't I tell you how to get back?!"

"I... Couldn't find my way back to the military district..."

Zoey groans, and gets out of bed.

The octoling looks in suprise.

"Uuh... Should I like-"

"What? Never seen a girl naked before?"

The octoling mumbles something, before turning away.

Zoey gets some clothes on, and turns the octoling around.

"Couldn't you just ask for directions?!"

The octoling shrinks down.

"I couldn't find anyone... The residential district is usually deserted..."

Zoey rolls her eyes.

"Well, I'm not keeping you here. My friend has an octoling friend who might know where to go, go ask him."

"Where is he...?"

"Inkopolis."

The octoling jumps up.

"Oh, no... I can't go there..."

Zoey nods.

"Right. That's why I'm taking you."

The octoling gasps.

"But-but-I..."

"Shut it and follow me. We'll be there in a couple hours."

She gestures for the octoling to follow her.

"Shouldn't you leave a note for that guy...?"

Zoey stops.

"Yeah... I should."

She writes a quick note on the door, and nods.

"Alright, let's move."


	14. Battles and music and progress!

"And the Conrad's win! Congratulations!"

They all wave at the crowd.

"Easy."

Panda groans.

"Yeah, for you. You guarded the base the whole time."

Nathan smirks.

"Yeah, and nothing got in!"

Joey rolls his eyes.

"You move on to the next round! Be here tommorow at 2:00!"

Zodiac sighs.

"Oh, it's later this time... Good."

They walk out of the battle ground.

"We have a tower control match tomorrow. Panda, scout the team that we're gonna face. The rest of you, switch your weapons."

Everyone sighs, and starts moving.

Nathan goes and sits down.

"This is gonna be a snap. I'll show fizz... Unless he loses... Heh. That would be amazing."

He looks at the two teams moving into the battle ground.

"Which one of those two am I going to fight...?"

He sees panda sit down in the bleachers.

"He's doing good... I might just keep him."

He nods.

"I'll ask him about it. He might be the perfect forth."

He shrugs.

"I guess we'll see..."

He groans and looks at his hand.

"Ugh, it's flaring up again. Where's my drink?"

He looks through his bag and pulls out a cup, which he takes a drink from.

"I hate these fucking burns. But at least zodiac's paying his dues."

He rubs the scorch mark on his hand again before getting up and walking away.

-segmentline-

"This could be a problem."

Arron nods.

"They really struck gold with that panda guy. He really plays the team man."

"Mhmm. We might have to rethink our strategy."

Arron shrugs.

"Let's just focus on the now. We can take down the team we're facing easily. It's splat zones, right?"

Anthony nods.

"Yeah. So we just do what we do. Easy."

Anthony sighs.

"You're really prepared for this, aren't you?"

Arron kisses Anthony.

"I've been preparing since you guys first met me."

Anthony smiles.

"Hey... That sounds familiar!"

Arron giggles.

"Exactly. So you should know how it's gonna turn out."

Anthony laughs.

"Damn, you're good. I trust you more the anyone, so I'll follow your plan."

"I can't believe fizz gave me planner... He loves planning!"

"He knew you were better. Just like how he gave me support, and Karl offensive."

"He's defence, right?"

"Yeah. 'whether splat zones or moving towers, I can handle it.' that's what he said."

Arron smiles.

"I guess we all had some preparation, didn't we?"

Anthony nods.

"I'm sure we'll do great. We work better as a team then anyone else."

Arron leans back.

"We still got hours to go though..."

Anthony looks at the TV.

"Guess we should do some studying, huh?"

Arron looks at him.

"Stop reading my mind."

-segmentline-

Fizz, Sarah and Karl are walking through the plaza.

"Dude, you're going to fuck them up."

Fizz grins.

"Hell yeah dude! Let's do thi-!"

He trips over something, stumbling before falling.

"Ow...what?"

He sees a crack in the concrete.

"What in the world?"

He reaches in the crack, feels something hard, and pulls it out.

It's a CD case.

"Relics?!"

Sarah gasps.

He flips through it, 20 different new relics.

"Holy shit. I need to play this."

Karl laughs.

"Back to my house then?"

"You know it!"

Fizz stuffs the case into his pocket, and takes off running, with Karl and Sarah following.

Someone steps into the plaza, and looks at the crack.

"Damn it... Someone took it... I need that back..."

He steps back out of sight, grumbling.

While fizz is running, he texts Pearl to meet him at Karl's house.

"She'll love these!"

They enter the house, and fizz places the case next to the stereo.

Pearl comes running in.

"I heard you had relics?"

Fizz grins and points at the case.

"We don't really have time to play them, unfortunately. I was hoping you and Sarah could take the case to the institute."

Sarah waves at pearl, who returns it.

"What institute?"

Fizz tosses the case to Sarah.

"The relic reconstruction institute. They restore old disks and such, but these are in perfect shape, so you should just be able to give it to them."

Sarah nods.

"Alright, c'mon Karl. We got a battle to win."

They run out, leaving Sarah and pearl with the case.

Pearl chuckles.

"Guess it's just you and me, huh? We've got a long way to walk, the place is on the other side of the city."

She gestures for Sarah to follow her, and they exit the building, closing the door behind them.

-segmentline-

"Where the hell are they?"

Anthony looks around.

Arron nervously taps his foot.

"They have three minutes..."

Fizz runs up, and stops, but not before stumbling a bit.

Karl slams into Arron.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Sorry! We had to bolt over here."

Anthony glares at fizz.

"Why did you take so long?"

"We found some relics and lost track of time."

A loud ring sounds out, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"Will the organs, and W.U.T please report to the respawn pad?"

"We're up. Let's rock this."

Anthony puts his hand up.

"Fuck, well, here we go."

Karl puts his hand up.

"Stick to the plan, and we'll win this."

Arron puts his hand up.

"Woomy."

Fizz puts his hand up.

They walk over to the pad.

An inkling with a clipboard walks over.

"Alright. The two teams with be playing splat zones. Is everyone clear on the rules?"

Everyone nods.

"Alright. Will everyone annonce their weapons for the records?"

Anthony speaks up first.

"Splatterscope."

"Hydra splattaling gun."

"Lunar blaster."

The three look at fizz, who smirks.

"Krak-on roller."

He pulls out the roller.

"Wait, but-"

Fizz shushes Karl.

The other team calls their weapons, and the game starts.

Despite getting knocked out for a bit at the beginning, they end up in the lead.

"Almost there guys! Just a little longer!"

Anthony stares down at the field.

"Come on... Peek you fag..."

An inkling turns the corner Anthony is starting at, and is splatted immediately.

"Hah. Fucker."

Arron slips through the ink, promptly popping out and splatting the player he was nearest to.

"Damn, this weapon was the right call."

Karl stands in the center, shooting at someone in cover.

"COME ON OUT! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!"

He gets hit from behind, and he swings his weapon around, hitting the person in the face.

"Well done dude, maybe next time you shouldn't stand so close."

He then splats him.

Fizz is sitting in the splat zone.

"Yo, can you guys like let them through? I haven't splatted anyone."

The buzzer loudly announces the end.

"And the winner is... W.U.T!"

Arron and Anthony kiss, while Karl and fizz fist bump.

"Come back tomorrow at 3:00!"

They all walk away.

"Well, that went well. This should be a piece of cake."

"Yeah. See you guys later. Me and Arron are gonna order some pizza."

Karl laughs.

"Yeah, and fuck afterwards, like you always do."

Anthony shakes his head.

"We're giving ourselves a break. We did kinda fuck all day Saturday."

Fizz and Karl look at each other.

"Like...all day? No breaks?"

Arron smiles.

"Nope."

Fizz claps.

"Well, congrats. You one upped me and Karl without even trying."

"Mhmm. We are just that good."

Fizz rolls his eyes.

"I'm gonna go wait for Pearl and Sarah to come back. See ya."

He walks off.

Karl shrugs.

"I might fuck Callie, I dunno. You guys enjoy your pizza."

He walks off.

Anthony puts his arm out.

"Shall we?"

Arron wraps his arm around it.

"Of course!"

-segmentline-

Pearl and Sarah walk through the door to the institute.

"Ah, Pearl. Come to see if there are any new relics? Again?"

Pearl smirks and hands over the CD case.

"Nah, I went and found some myself since you guys are so useless."

The man behind the counter flips through the case, a look of delight on his face.

"20 full new relics?! How?!"

"My friend fizz found them. He had something to do, so he asked me to deliver them."

The man glares at Sarah.

"And... The ingrate?"

Sarah tears up.

Pearl slams her hand on the desk.

"Hey! Watch your mouth buddy! She is a perfectly good octoling, and you are being unfair!"

The man chuckles.

"I'll credit the finding of this set of relics to fizz and Pearl. Good?"

Pearl scowls before nodding.

"Good. You can leave now. We'll have them playing as soon as possible."

They walk out, and Sarah sighs.

"Why do so many people hate me?"

Pearl groans.

"Ever notice which people specifically hate you?"

Sarah thinks for a moment.

"They...were all older!"

Pearl smiles.

"Exactly. The older ones keep holding on to their racist beliefs, while us younger squids have moved on. So don't let it get to you."

Sarah smiles.

"Let's get home. I want to relax."

Pearl smirks.

"You wanna fuck fizz, don't ya?"

Sarah blushes and turns away.

"Yes..."

Pearl laughs.

"Well, don't let me keep you. I'm heading home. See you sometime!"

She runs off, waving.

Sarah smiles.

"Wait... Where do I go?"

-segmentline-

Fizz flips through the channels.

"Nothing on..."

He sits up and looks at the door.

"Whenever nothing's on, someone comes barging in."

He stares at the door for about 5 seconds when the door opens, and Zoey walks in.

"Hah. Called it."

The octoling walks in.

"Woah, what? Why are you bringing me another octoling?"

Zoey sits down and sighs.

"She needs to get back to the Military district. I thought Sarah might be able to help."

"She's not here. I think she'll be back soon though."

Zoey groans.

"Dammit, I just need a break."

"Didn't John help you last time?"

"He's not exactly here, is he?"

The octoling shuffles torward the couch.

"I... Uh... Can I sit down?"

Fizz nods.

"So, why are you trying to get to the military district?"

"My squad was killed. I'm going to report it."

Fizz blinks.

"Um... Sorry?"

The octoling sighs.

"No, don't apologise."

Fizz frowns.

"So...what's your-"

Sarah walks in.

"Hey, fizz? Can we fu-"

She sees Zoey and the octoling.

"Alright, I'm all for foursomes, but-"

Fizz facepalms.

"The octoling's here to ask directions to the military district."

Sarah freezes up, and coughs.

"The military district...? I haven't been there in weeks... But from the residential district you just turn down the street I believe."

Zoey gawks, and turns to the octoling.

She has her head down, while looking up.

"YOU KNEW THAT ALREADY, DIDN'T YOU?!"

The octoling sighs.

"I don't want to go back..."

Fizz rubs his forehead.

"We are not doing this again. No body has an extra bedroom anymore."

He suddenly stands up and snaps his fingers.

"Pearl."

Sarah looks at him confused, as he grabs his phone and starts typing a message.

"What's your name."

The octoling blinks.

"Uh, mine?"

Fizz nods.

"Marina..."

He finishes the message.

"There. She'll be here soon to pick you up. What do you know about being a DJ?"

Marina smiles.

"I love being a DJ! It was what I did before they shoved me into the army..."

"Perfect! Your gonna work with Pearl on a song she's been working on."

Marina nods.

"Alright... I can do that..."

She bites her lip.

"I hope she's... Never mind."

Fizz giggles.

Everyone looks at him.

"What's so funny?"

He laughs.

"I just realized. You're really messing with octolings a lot now, aren't you Zoey?"

Zoey laughs.

"Working both for and against them at the same time... That is pretty funny."

Sarah rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, real funny."

Zoey sighs.

"Look, I'm sorry for misjudging you. It just seemed so obvious that it was you."

"Apology accepted. Now, marina."

Marina picks her head up.

"How can we be sure you aren't some sort of spy?"

"I just don't want to be in that place anymore. You can throw me out if anything bad happens..."

Sarah nods.

"Good. I'm sure pearl wouldn't be very happy if you were to report all of our weaknesses and stuff. She's can get quite agressive."

Fizz nods.

"It works in her favor though. With her being a rapper and all."

Marina perks up.

"Wait, she's a rapper? Cool! I've always wanted to meet a rapper, their lyrical prowess is unmatched in Octo valley!"

"Well, she should be here soon, so hopefully she takes a liking to you."

They talk about various other topics for a bit, until the door opens.

"So, I hear you have an octoling for me?"

Pearl walks in.

"And she's hot too, perfect."

Marina blushes, while fizz chuckles.

"What Octoling isn't hot? Like honestly."

Pearl claps her hands together.

"Well, we have work to do. Come on Marina!"

Marina gets up, and walks out with Pearl.

Zoey gets up as well.

"I'm going home to see John. See you whenever."

Fizz nods.

"Today's been fun...I think. Whatever."

"So can we fuck now?"

Fizz looks at Sarah, who's already stripped down.

"Yeah. I need this."

They walk to the bedroom.

Sarah lays down on the bed while fizz strips down.

" Hand me a pill."

Fizz grabs a pill, and tosses it to Sarah, who swallows it.

"Now let's get this started~"

Fizz gets on the bed, and leans over her.

He enters her quickly.

"Mmmmmnnnn..."

He starts moving fast, with Sarah moaning loudly.

"I never get tired of this~!"

She orgasms, letting out a long moan.

Fizz pulls her head up and kisses her.

He goes as fast as he can, until he finally finishes.

He pulls out and sits down.

"Neither do I..."

Sarah gets up and takes his dick into her mouth.

He takes a sharp breath, before relaxing.

She sucks him off for a while, until he cums again.

She takes herself off, and swallows.

"It's almost better everytime..."

Fizz takes a deep breath, and gets up.

"I'm not sure how..."

Sarah shrugs.

"Maybe it's just inkling ink."

Sarah sighs.

"My tension gets destroyed during sex. I think I've found my man."

Fizz laughs.

"So what does that mean exactly?"

Sarah grabs fizz and kisses him.

They stay there for a while, until Sarah pushes him off.

"It means I love you."

Fizz smiles.

"I realized I love you when I was tied to that damn bed. I can see what Arron meant now."

"What did Arron say?"

"I was stuck in a closet! You were all I had to think about!"

Sarah smiles and hugs fizz.

"You dork."

Fizz shrugs.

"Eh, I've been called worse."

Sarah breaks away and looks at her goggles on the table.

"When did I stop wearing these again?"

"When you moved in with me."

She smiles, and takes them off and throws them on the floor.

They break in half.

"I'm not going back. So I won't be needing those anymore."

Fizz chuckles.

"Well, I'm gonna get in bed, care to join me?"

Sarah turns and looks at him.

"Oh yeah, I'm tired."

They both get into bed.

-segmentline-

"Swing!'

The lights blare harshly in the building.

"Keep it going!"

Several inklings are dancing on the floor, while others sit at a bar.

"See? I told you this would be fun."

The man turns.

"We still lost both of them. What are we supposed to do now?"

"Well, we could look for them..."

The man snorts.

"Yeah, because that's a good idea."

The women shrugs.

"Maybe we just look for... The other one?"

The man swivels around fully.

"We don't even know where she is! Finding her would be impossible!"

"Dreams do come true!"

They both look at the DJ, who's messing with a new disk it seems.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have 20 new relics for you tonight!'

Cheers are heard.

"Let's start with this tune sent in by... Fizz and pearl!"

The two at the bar frown.

"Ugh, I hate the relics. And one submitted by fizz will be infinitely worse. Let's go."

They get up, and walk out.

-segmentline-

The doctor walks through the streets.

"Rough day... Can't wait to get some sleep..."

He sees movement in an alley.

"Hmm? Someone there?"

A inkling in squid form comes swimming out.

"A baby? What are you doing here?"

He picks it up, and checks it.

"Hmm. No definite gender... Must only be 3 years old."

He puts the baby in his bag.

"I'll test who it belongs to tomorrow."

Karl slumps out of bed.

"Ouch."

Callie mumbles something, and rolls over.

Karl gets up, and puts some clothes on.

He walks out, and sits down in the kitchen for breakfast.

" Cereal? No... Waffles."

He grabs a few waffles and puts them in the toaster.

"Mornin'."

Karl turns and looks at Callie, who has yet to put any clothes on.

"Morning. You plan to be a nudist today?"

Callie shrugs.

"Maybe. I miss having everybody gawking at my body constantly."

Karl laughs.

"Of course you do. But you are definitely right. It is something to gawk at."

She moves her hands down her curves.

"Look at that, I've even grown a bit!"

Karl looks at her.

"I don't see any difference..."

"Well, unless you were going to strip clubs at 14, you wouldn't."

She lifts up her tits for a moment.

"These used to be C cups. Can you believe it?"

Karl blinks, and shakes his head.

Callie stares at him in amusement.

"You don't really care, do you?"

She walks closer to him.

"You probably just like how big they are, don't you?"

Karl rubs his arm.

Callie laughs.

"Yeah, can't blame you. Now I'm gonna get some clothes on."

She walks off, and the toaster pops.

"Well, that was not a conversation I expected to have today."

He takes the waffles out and puts them on a plate.

Callie walks back in, still naked.

"Do you know where I threw my clothes? I don't remember where we stripped."

"Living room I think..."

She walks off.

"Ah! Here they are."

He snickers.

"Alright, I gotta go do the news. See you later!"

"Yep!"

He hears the door open and close.

"I should practice. I should."

He puts the plate in the sink and sits on the couch.

"But nah."

-segmentline-

Anthony wakes up, and pulls himself off the couch.

He hears a yawn.

"Arron, what's for breakfast?"

"Mm... Cereal."

Anthony shrugs.

"Good enough."

He walks to the table and sits down.

Arron sets all the stuff down.

"So, how's the battle looking today?"

"It's tower control. We never lose tower control."

Anthony laughs.

"Yeah, especially with your new lunar blaster."

"This'll be easy. Don't even worry."

They fist bump.

Anthony hears his phone beep.

"Who's texting me this early?"

He looks at it.

"Ugh, Nathan."

"What's it say?"

"You should switch sides while you still have the chance."

Arron frowns.

"Seriously? Is that a threat?"

Anthony shrugs.

"No idea. Just watch your back, ok?"

He nods.

"Let's go practice. I need some time to get used to this blaster."

"You seemed fine yesterday..."

"Still."

Anthony shrugs.

"Alright, let's go."


	15. I'm too lazy to make a chapter name

( Why do I even bother at this point? )

( Approaching the end, it went a lot quicker then when I was writing it. It took just over a month to write this entire thing, while you "lucky" people get the whole thing in 18 days. I find it funny thinking about the circumstances in which I wrote some of these events. Like the.. "event" between Zoey and John only exists because one my friends said he wasn't getting creeped out enough. Needless to say, he stopped bothering me. )

-chapterstart-

A knock at the door startles fizz awake.

"Ugh... Who's here at 11:00 in the morning? I swear if it's Marie again..."

He gets up and goes to open the door.

"Hell-"

The doctor stands there, holding a child.

"Um, yes. Can I come in?"

Fizz blinks.

"Alright...?"

They both sit down.

"What's with the child? Is it yours?"

The doctor shakes his head.

"I found this kid in an alley when I was walking home last night."

"So why did you bring it here?"

The doctor gulps.

"I did a DNA test on it, also, it's a she. Just so you know. But I did a test, and the DNA had only one match in our database."

He sets the kid down and points at fizz.

"Yours."

Fizz takes a deep breath.

"I'm gonna tell you right now, I couldn't have ever had a kid."

"Tests don't lie. Athough..."

"Athough what?"

The doctor looks at the kid, and back to fizz.

"She could also be your sister?"

Fizz groans.

"If you brought her here for me to take care of, I'm not taking her. I do not have the patience or the time."

Sarah walks in.

"Oh, hey doc. What's up?"

The child jumps onto Sarah's head.

She freezes.

"What just jumped on me?"

"My sister, apparently."

The kid falls off and hits the ground.

"Aww, she's so cute!"

The doc looks at fizz.

"Well, if you're not gonna take her, you need to find a home for her."

Sarah frowns.

"Why don't you want to take her?"

Fizz sighs.

"Because I haven't had the best experience with kids. I had to deal with Rece, as well as my older sister."

"Older sister...?"

"She died years ago. She was mugged and shot in the streets of that town that my family moved to."

Sarah sits down next to Fizz.

"I'm sorry..."

Fizz shrugs.

"It's not a big deal. What is a big deal is that they had ANOTHER kid."

The doctor stands up.

"I need to go. Figure out what to do with her, just don't abandon her."

He walks out.

The kid jumps on the table.

"Bubda?"

Fizz groans.

"Dammit. Who would want to take her?"

Sarah looks at him.

"Why can't we?"

"Because I'd like to be able to do shit for another couple years."

Sarah nods.

"Yeah... She would interrupt us constantly. I can't have her interrupting our... Moments."

Fizz thinks for a moment.

" I have no idea... Wait. My parent are fucking terrible, but they wouldn't abandon her. They must still be here somewhere, looking for her..."

Sarah shakes her head.

"I am not letting you go near those fuckers again."

Fizz laughs.

"Don't worry. I know them. They are idiots, so they'll only search the places they like. I'll try and figure out where they'll go next, and cut them off."

He gets up.

"I'm gonna go scout for a bit. I'll be back before the battle to pick up my roller."

He leaves.

Sarah sighs.

"Well, it's just you and me, kid."

The kid jumps on her head.

"Copfy!"

-segmentline-

"Feel good."

Aurie nods her head to the beat.

"This song is great! I wonder who found it..."

She walks down the plaza, looking at anyone who catches her eye.

She sees someone leaning against a fence near the battle ground.

"Oh, hello~"

She walks over to him.

"Hey there. Couldn't help but see you standing here by yourself..."

The man chuckles.

"What are flirting with me for? Go flirt with someone who deserves it."

Aurie is taken back a bit.

"What? Why wouldn't you deserve it?"

The man shrugs.

"I'm not exactly the best looking guy around, am I?"

Aurie frowns.

"You really shouldn't sell yourself short. You look great to me."

The man rolls his eyes.

"Whatever. Name's panda. How's it going."

"Aurie. And it's going good, I just met someone nice."

Panda laughs.

"Persistent, aren't ya?"

Aurie leans up next to him.

"Of course. I can't get any dick if I'm not persistent."

Panda looks at her with a smirk.

"Hah. So you're looking for sex, huh?"

Aurie nods.

"Of course I am. It's what I do."

Panda shrugs.

"Well, my battles coming up in an hour, but afterwards we can go somewhere."

Aurie smiles.

"I'll meet you back here, then we can go to your place~"

Panada nods.

"Cool. See you later then."

Aurie walks off.

"I didn't have to seduce that one. How nice."

-segmentline-

Nathan and his team walk up to the battle ground.

"Alright guys, splat zones. This should be no problem."

Joey rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, this time you can actually do something."

Zodiac chuckles.

"Would the teams please report to the respawn pad?"

They walk to it.

"Everyone clear on the rules?"

Everyone nods.

"Alright, let's get this started!"

The game begins, and Nathan's team takes an early lead.

"See? Easy."

Panda turns around, and points behind Nathan.

"What?"

He turns around and he sees an e-leter pointed at him.

"Fu-"

He's splatted immediately.

They lose the lead, and gain it back, and lose it again.

"Get your head in the game, zodiac!"

Zodiac groans, and jumps over to Joey.

They take the lead back, just as the game ends.

"The Conrad's win! They move on to the semifinals!"

Nathan nods, and starts moving away.

The rest of the team exchanges compliments.

"Nice kill zodiac, really saved my ass."

"Not as good as that splashdown! You cleared that zone so quick!"

They eventually go their separate ways.

Panda smiles.

"Well, time to receive my real reward."

-segmentline-

Fizz arrives to the battleground last.

"Sorry guys, I had to run back to grab my roller."

"It's fine, we still have 5 minutes anyway."

Sarah walks up.

"Sarah? Come to watch?"

She nods.

"I wanted to keep the kid entertained, and I thought this would work."

The other three look at fizz suprised.

"It's my sister guys. My parents forgot to grab her when they booked it out of the motel."

The kid pops out of Sarah's tentacles.

"Bubda!"

Fizz pats her head.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Would the teams please report to the respawn pad?"

"That's our cue. Enjoy the show!"

They all walk to the pad.

"Is everyone clear on the rules of tower control?"

Everyone nods.

"Alright, time to move this along."

No less then a minute after the game starts do they win.

"Hah! Tower control is our best!"

"The winner is...W.U.T!"

Arron and Anthony kiss again, while fizz and Karl high five, and headbutt each other.

Karl stumbles back a bit.

"Oof, your head is like a damn rock dude."

Fizz smiles.

"Comes from my school days."

Karl laughs.

"Oh yeah! Those were insane!"

They leave the battleground.

"Well, if Nathan and us both win, we will fight in the finals. That should be fun."

Anthony giggles.

"Yeah, for us. They're fucked!"

Arron nods.

"Yeah, but the team we're facing in the semifinals has the best track record for rainmaker. We might have to step up our game here."

Fizz nods.

"We have most of the day tomorrow to prepare at least. The semifinal matches don't start until 6:00."

Arron nods.

"In the meantime, why don't we go out? We haven't all gone out together in ages!"

Sarah walks over.

"That did help. I'm gonna keep watching these...oh, I won't be home for a while..."

Fizz nods torwards Anthony.

"Looks like my evening just opened up."

Anthony smiles.

"Karl?"

Karl's typing something on his phone.

"I'm good too. Just texted Callie I was going for a guys night."

Anthony smiles.

"Alright! So where to?"

Fizz thinks.

"How about wing fortress? That place has the best wings."

Arron nods.

"I could go for some wings."

Anthony claps his hands together.

"Let's do this! To wing fortress!"

Sarah comes over and kisses fizz.

"See you later!"

She runs back to the battleground.

Anthony gestures outwards.

"Let's go boys! We don't have all night!"

-segmentline-

Zoey is laying on her couch.

"Fizz really picked up his game..."

She turns off the TV and walks to her kitchen.

"Well, I'm gonna go watch the finals... They're definitely gonna be in it."

A knock at the door causes her to jump.

"Ugh, will I ever get used to that? Come in!"

John walks in, holding a box.

"Ooh, a box? Whatever could it be?"

John sets the box on the table.

Zoey looks in the box.

"Wait... That's your stuff. Are you...?"

John sighs.

"Parents kicked me out. You don't mind, right?"

Zoey shakes her head.

"Oh, of course not! I only have the one bedroom though."

John shrugs.

"I've already slept with you figuratively, now I'll do it literally."

Zoey laughs.

"Well, let's get you set up."

They start taking stuff out and putting it in various places.

"That was quick. You don't own a lot, do you?"

He shrugs.

"Never needed to. Now how about I claim the bed?"

Zoey grins.

"Oh, I would love to show you to your bed. How about you join me~"

They walk in, and Zoey grabs a pill.

"Alright... Let's fuck."

She strips down, with John doing the same. She flops on the bed, putting her ass up.

John enters her, and starts going fast.

"Aaah, so big~"

He keeps going, reaching one of his hands under her to grab her breast.

"Ah~! Yes!"

She cums, and her hands give out.

She picks herself back up a second later.

"Mm... Gonna cum..."

"Yes! Cover me with your cum~!"

He finishes, filling Zoey with as much as possible before pulling out.

"Aww... But-"

John squeezes the breast he's holding on to, causing Zoey to moan.

"I'm going for the other hole."

Zoey braces herself, and he shoves himself in.

"AAAH~ Mmm..."

He starts moving again, even faster then before.

"Hah... Ohhh~"

She stops holding herself up, putting her face down.

He cums again, filling her up.

She moans, and orgasms.

He pulls out, and flips her over.

"Let's see how well you can suck."

He sits on the bed.

She moves over to him, and takes the whole thing at once.

"Oomf! Nice..."

She bobs her head, swirling her tounge around at the same time.

"Ooh... Damn you're good..."

He tenses up, spraying himself into her mouth.

She takes as much as she can before pulling off, causing her face to get covered with a few streaks.

She swallows what she got, and smiles.

"Don't tell me you're done."

She gets up, and lowers herself onto his dick.

John winces.

"Nope, I've still got plenty in me."

She starts moving herself, with John grabbing both her tits this time.

"Hah~ aaah~! So good~!"

She slams herself down, causing her to finish, while John cums.

Her tounge falls out of her mouth as she comes down from her orgasm.

"More!"

She starts moving again, putting her hands on his shoulders in an effort to move faster.

"Mmmf, you really like this, don't you?"

She moans and pants heavily.

He cums again after a few minutes, filling Zoey up to the brim.

"It feels so good to be filled... I need more..."

She keeps moving, having several orgasms over the next 10 minutes.

John finally cums again, causing Zoey's stomach to inflate slightly.

"AAAAH~ IT FEELS SO GOOD~!"

She starts to fall backwards, when John swings his arms behind her.

"You wanna keep going?"

She nods.

"Alright..."

He lays her down, getting up himself.

He starts fucking her as hard and fast as he can.

"MMM! YES! DONT STOP!"

She cums again, and John gasps as he finishes.

Zoey's stomach is noticably bulged now.

She stammers several things, before her eyes roll back into her head and she faints.

John pulls out, accompanied by his fluids spilling out of her.

"Phew... That was amazing..."

He lays down next to Zoey.

"I think she feels the same way."

-segmentline-

Fizz raises his drink.

"Hey, here's to a hell of a week, eh?"

Anthony laughs.

"Been more then a week now, but whatever! Hell yeah!"

Everyone bumps fizz's glass, and drinks.

"Mm. I tell you what though. I think we all came out of this week better the ever!"

Arron nods.

"You both have girlfriends now!"

Karl takes a bite of a wing.

"Mhmm. Callie too, of all squids."

Fizz chuckles.

"Never thought I'd see the day!"

Karl punches fizz in the arm.

"Hey! I'm not completely terrible at everything! Just most things!"

Everyone laughs.

"I think the real winner here is these two though."

Anthony and Arron look at each other.

"You two went through a lot this week. You also had sex a metric fuck ton this week."

Anthony laughs.

"Come on, fizz has been getting it left and right lately! Sarah needs a lot of attention!"

Fizz laughs.

"Yeah, but I don't mind!"

He high fives Anthony, and eats another wing.

Karl looks at Arron.

"I swear, if we didn't meet you though that lucky as fuck matchmaking, none of this would've happened!"

Arron nods.

"How lucky was that though? Just randomly meeting in a game like that?"

Fizz swallows his wing and taps the table.

"It's like a millionth of a chance dude, it's almost non existent!"

Anthony smiles and wraps his arm around Arron.

"Man, you're lucky I took such a liking to you though, I'm the one who invited you, remember?"

Arron smiles.

"You totally starting planning your little move right then, didn't you?"

Anthony laughs.

"You know it! Couldn't leave such a cute looking inkling like you slip through my grasp!"

Fizz and Karl laugh.

"You two are so gaaaaaay!"

Anthony smirks.

"Yeah, and we like it that way!"

He pulls Arron in for a kiss, and makes it as graphic as he can for fizz and Karl to see.

Karl turns away.

"Aw, guys! Stop it!"

Fizz snickers.

"Once you've walked in on them naked on two separate occasions, you get used to this."

They pull apart, and laugh.

"Oh yeah! Would we have told them we fucked if fizz didn't barge in?"

"I doubt it! Unless you dropped a casual remark about it, like you seem to like doing."

Fizz laughs.

"You totally would've done that!"

Anthony rolls his eyes.

"It would've been funnier that way though."

Arron breaks out in laughter.

"How would that be funnier then Karl slamming into a doorframe?"

Fizz bursts out laughing.

"Oh, I totally forgot about that!"

Karl snickers.

"I still stand by my point."

Anthony looks at him.

" What point?"

"What would you do if you saw your friends doing it?"

Anthony grins.

"Oh yeah! I said if I found you and fizz fucking, I would say I called it!"

Fizz laughs.

"Yeah, I don't think that's happening ever."

Karl nods.

"Especially with Callie and Sarah dealing with that for us."

Arron chuckles.

"How's Callie by the way?"

"In bed, fucking amazing."

Anthony chuckles.

"Of course she is. She used to be a stripper you know."

Karl nods, while fizz and Arron look at Anthony.

"How do you know that?"

Anthony chuckles.

"My dad loved the strip club, and took me there a few times."

Fizz smiles.

"Did you ever get any dances?"

Anthony puts his hands up.

"Oh no, you got me! I'm just kidding, no. My dad sat me in a chair and kept an eye on me while he watched the dancers."

"And you saw Callie?"

"Mhmm. She came out once when my dad was getting a dance."

"How did she do?"

Anthony laughs.

"My 15 year old self was turned on like nothing else. And I was gay by then!"

Karl laughs.

"That sounds like Callie alright."

Arron nods.

Fizz shrugs.

"I remember her coming back to the shack in the valley in just her underwear once. She refused to tell me where she was. Guess I know now."

Karl smiles.

"Yeah, she's a legend and then some."

Anthony looks at fizz.

"And how's Sarah?"

Fizz chokes on his drink.

"Mmf! Ah, sorry. She's a fucking god."

Anthony giggles.

"She is an octoling. That's all they really care about."

Fizz smiles.

"Luckily for me, right?"

Fizz and Karl high five.

Anthony looks at the clock.

"Ooh, it's getting late. We should head back."

Fizz throws some credits on the table.

"That's my side. See you guys tommorow."

He gets up and walks out.

Anthony and Arron take out credits and put them with fizz's.

"That's us. Karl, can you stay and make sure this goes through so we don't get hunted or something?"

Karl takes out some credits and shrugs.

"Sure. You guys enjoy your night."

They walk out and Karl takes another swig of his drink.

"Bill, sir?"

Karl grabs all the credits and gives them to the waiter.

"There you go. Have a good night."

"You too."

He walks out, looking torwards his apartment.

"Well, that was fun. We should do that again."

He starts walking.

-segmentline-

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!"

fizz groans.

"Are you fucking joking."

Sarah gets up.

"I'll get her..."

She rolls over fizz, and goes to the office space.

Fizz rubs his eyes and looks at the clock.

"Three times. Three fucking times."

Sarah walks back in.

"I... *Yawn*... got her."

She stretches out, before climbing back into bed.

" Can we agree to not have kids for a while? I cannot handle this."

Sarah nods.

"Agreed. Besides. I need constant sex, and with a kid, we can't do that."

Fizz chuckles.

"Yeah. We need to get her back to my parents."

Sarah shuts her eyes.

Fizz yawns.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"OH, COME ON!"

-segmentline-

Anthoywakes up with a serious case of morning wood.

"Woah. I think I'm back in action."

Arron snickers.

"I have the same problem here."

Anthony looks over, and sees a large bump in the sheets.

" These will go down... Right?"

Arron shrugs.

"If they don't, we'll take care of it ourselves."

Anthony nods, and gets out of bed.

"Let's just get to our routine."

They get up and go to the kitchen to eat.

"This is uncomfortable."

Arron nods.

"I think we're just gonna have to deal with this ourselves."

Anthony smiles.

"Let's see if you haven't lost your touch."

They finish their breakfast, and walk over to the couch.

"Well, what should we do first?"

Arron takes his pants off and sits on the couch.

"Pick one."

Anthony takes his clothes off and goes over to Arron, sits down, and takes the tip into his mouth.

"Mmf..."

He slowly goes downwards, and then back up.

"Oh...come on, faster!"

Anthony starts slamming his head up and down, stroking himself with his free hand.

"Mmmmmmm~"

Arron cums, pouring everything he has into Anthony's mouth.

Anthony gets up, and puts himself on Arron's dick.

He starts moving, keeping one hand on Arron's leg while the other is used to stroke himself.

Arron sees this and takes some of Anthony's length into his mouth.

"Hah...yes~"

They keep this up for a while before Anthony orgasms.

Arron takes all of it, and speeds up his own pace.

He cums, and sighs.

"I don't think we've lost our touch."

Anthony giggles, before getting off.

"I'm gonna go take a shower now."

He leaves, and Arron turns on the TV.

"Ah... Needed that."

He leans back and looks at the new report, which is just announcing stages.

"Only a few hours left..."

-segmentline-

Fizz slams his head down on the table.

"I'm so fucking tired."

Sarah is stumbling through the kitchen, catching herself on the counter.

"I haven't lost sleep in years..."

Fizz looks at the kid, who's bouncing around on the table.

"You demon..."

The kid turns, and looks at fizz.

"Bubda!"

Fizz groans and slams his head back on the table.

The kid moves on to fizz's head.

"Get off, kid."

"Copfy!"

"Ugh..."

Sarah giggles.

"I think she likes you."

"Yeah, well, I don't like her. I wanna have a full night's sleep, thanks."

"Should we name her?"

"She already has a name. We just don't know what it is."

"Hoydoon!"

Fizz grabs the kid off his head.

"Say that again?"

The kid seems confused.

"Name?"

The kid smiles.

"Hoydoon!"

Sarah frowns.

"Hoydoon? What kinda name is that?"

"It's baby talk. I think it means Hayden."

"Hayden? What kinda name is that?"

Fizz laughs.

"Good question."

Hayden jumps away, heading for the living room.

"I'm going out again. I need to find them. I'll take her with me, just in case."

Sarah nods.

"See you later..."

He gets up, grabs Hayden, and leaves.

Sarah yawns.

"I'm taking a nap."


	16. The penultimate battle, and hopper again

( Bleh )

( Hopper returns once more! Just in time for the penultimate chapter! Well, aside from the epilogue. That I still have yet to write-anyway! Things start to wrap up, as the final battle approaches... And I, as in the author, make a small appearance in this chapter. Self awareness only goes so far before the story stops making sense, so let's start making no sense! Weeee )

-chapterstart-

Parallels? Ooh, how exciting!

"Speak for yourself."

Hopper looks down at fizz leaving the building.

"I thought the point of stuff like this is to avoid real life situations."

Yeah, but this whole story if based off a joke, so...

Hopper jumps down, landing just outside the door of the building.

You ok?

"I've survived bigger falls."

Umm, alright. What are you gonna do?

"I'm stepping in here. Watching this from the outside is showing me nothing. I'm watching over it by living it."

So, your normal routine then?

Hopper nods, and moves down the street.

He's going torward the club district. If you know where that is.

"No, I don't, could you take me?"

Nope.

"I hate you."

How dare you. That's offensive.

"Fuck off. Now where am I?"

As in where is Fizz, or where you are right now?

"I... Both."

Fizz is just down the road. You've officially entered the club district.

"Ugh..."

Fizz is looking around.

"No shit he is. Let's get this started."

Hopper jumps upward, landing inches away from fizz.

"YOU!"

Fizz swings around, clearly startled, and Hayden starts crying.

Good job, you made the kid cry.

"Shut up. Now, fizz. I would say don't panic, but I totally just made you panic, so..."

Fizz blinks.

"Are you that other me that Karl was mumbling about?"

Oooh, busted.

"Yes. I'm here to watch over your universe. Just from the inside this time."

"What's that other voice then?"

Wait, you can hear me?

"Uh, yeah?"

Wow. Here hold on, let me try something.

Fizz throws the kid upward, with it landing back on his head.

"WOAH!"

Heh, nice.

Hopper groans.

"He's the narrative device. He's been narrating your life for a while now."

Fizz laughs.

"How uncomfortable has it been?"

Ridiculously. Why does everyone have so much sex?

"Because it's enjoyable."

Hopper rolls his eyes.

"Look, let's just find your parents, ok?"

"Will I always hear the narrative thing?"

Call me ghost. And no, I'll keep myself out unless you ask for something.

"Alright, good."

Hopper and fizz start down the road, looking at the various bars and clubs.

"Where are they...?"

Fizz points to a club.

"That one used to be their favorite."

Fizz hands hopper Hayden and walks inside.

He looks around, seeing two figures sitting at the bar, sits down on the other side.

He hears the figures talking.

"We're never gonna find her. It's hopeless."

Fizz smirks.

"Don't be so sure."

The figures turn, and gasp at fizz.

"You-but..."

"Shut it. I have your kid, come on."

He gets up, and walks torward the door, gesturing for them to follow.

Hopper stands outside, staring at the baby.

"Man, you are a demon. No wonder real me keeps complaining about you."

The parents walk out, and see Hayden, immediately running over and taking her.

"Oh, we thought we lost you!"

Fizz starts walking away, with hopper following.

"Thank you, Chase. We're sorry for what happened... It got out of control."

Fizz stops and looks back.

"If you want to thank me, you can leave inkopolis. And don't ever come back."

They nod, before running off in the other direction.

Hopper laughs.

"Another subplot closed, I guess that leaves me as the new one, eh?"

Fizz rolls his eyes.

"Are you really gonna be around all the time?"

"For the moment. I want to see the outcome for this battle."

"Don't you know the outcome already?"

"Yeah, but I want to see it."

Hopper grabs fizz, and smirks.

"Let me show you one of my tricks."

He snaps his fingers, and they are back at fizz's apartment.

"Wait, what."

"I know, it's cool right? I use it to get to important scenes when I'm super far away from them."

"So you're gonna use it when Zoey's important?"

"Oh, for sure. I'm not walking that."

Octoling jumps out of nowhere and latches herself to Hopper's head.

"Is that an octoling?"

Hopper pulls the octo form octoling off his face and nods.

"What are you doing here, octoling?"

She changes to humanoid, and hugs hopper.

"I just came back from 'taking in a stranger'. I wanted to see you!"

Hopper pats her tentacles, and pulls her off.

"If you're gonna be jumping in here, I should introduce you."

Fizz, this is octoling. I rescued her from being killed in a different fanfiction."

"Her name is octoling?"

Hopper sighs.

"No, but she refuses to tell me, and I don't have the time to go back to the story I got her from to figure it out."

Fizz shrugs, and opens the door.

Sarah is on the couch, asleep.

"Octoling, that's Sarah."

Octoling nods, and sits on the couch next to her.

Sarah stirs, and shakes her head.

"Did you find them...?"

She looks at hopper, and turns to octoling.

"I'm still dreaming, right?"

Hopper laughs.

"Nope. Me and her are making sure your universe doesn't implode or whatever."

Sarah blinks.

"I- you know what? I'm not even gonna bother."

Fizz thinks for a second.

"Hey, ghost. Will everyone meeting hopper cause problems?"

I doubt it. He's part of the story now, he can't break something if he's part of it.

Sarah looks around.

"Wha- where, who's talking?!"

Oh, just me. Name's ghost. I've been narrating your life.

"That's creepy."

Blame fizz. Or the real him anyway. Maybe you should yell at him or something.

Sarah stands still for a moment before screaming.

"HEY, CAN YOU PLEASE NOT MAKE EVERYTHING SO CREEPY?!"

Nothing happens.

( Well, that was rude. What if I want to make everything creepy? What then? Maybe I'll write one of you dying as payback. )

Sarah blinks.

Fizz shakes his head.

"How about you like... Don't?"

( I might. I'm improvising everything here. Anyway, I'm sure someone gonna complain about how it's being self aware again. See you guys when I decide to write myself in again. )

Hopper laughs.

"Yeah, that's the real me alright. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine."

Yeah, he's a bit of a stickler. Don't worry about him.

Hopper snaps his fingers.

"Alright, let's get this moving. We've been doing this for almost half a note now."

Just let me do my job.

Hopper and octoling leave, disappearing into nothing.

"Umm..."

Fizz holds his hand up.

"Don't. Just... Don't."

-segmentline-

Zoey wakes up, and stretches.

She swings her legs over and stands up.

She moans loudly and looks down.

"Oh, right..."

A large amount of purple drips out of Zoey, creating spots on the floor.

John yawns.

"Hey. You should probably take a shower."

Zoey nods, and runs out the room.

John gets up, and looks at the bed.

"Oof, gonna have to get started on cleaning this."

He takes the blanket and sheets off.

He goes and looks for a washer.

"Hey, where's your washer?!"

Zoey walks into the room, and looks at the pile of sheets.

"I don't have one. You'll have to wash those in the lake a small distance away."

"You mean...?"

"Yeah. You know where it is, right?"

He nods, and walks out the door.

She walks back into the bathroom and looks at the trail of purple she's leaving around.

"Mm... Wait... If it's still in me..."

She gulps.

"No, it's fine. I'm just gonna take a shower."

She gets in.

"How much was there for it to still be in me anyway?"

She moves her hand down, and opens herself.

Purple flows freely out.

"Woah... That's way more then before..."

She smiles.

"We're gonna have to do that more..."

-segmentline-

Karl yawns, and hits his hand on his nightstand.

"Fuckin...ow..."

He gets out of bed, and walks into the kitchen.

"Time to inhale some breakfast..."

He grabs some cereal, and sits down in front of TV.

"Oh, he totally just got past him! THE ZONE IS EXPOSED! EXPOSED! OOOOOOOOH!"

Karl snickers.

"The overhyping is amazing."

He giggles.

"Exposed. Heh."

"And it looks like the Conrad's win. They move on to the finals"

Karl frowns.

"Damn. We are gonna have to face them, aren't we?"

He shrugs.

"Well, as long as we win this next match."

Hopper walks out of nowhere and slams into the wall.

"FUCK."

He moves away, and rubs his nose.

"Hey Karl."

Karl blinks.

"It's... You again."

Hopper bows.

"At your service. And I'm here to stay this time. And by that I mean I'm going to show up a lot."

Karl shrugs.

"Cool. You can watch us beat Nathan."

Hopper groans.

"Ugh, Nathan."

"You know him?"

"Yeah, he's a dick in my world too."

Hopper shakes his head.

"Not the point. I just wanted to let you know I was here."

Karl nods.

"Alright, see you whenever."

He slips into nothing.

"Nope, nothing unusual happening today."

Karl smiles.

"Absolutely nothing."

-segmentline-

Nathan laughs.

"Easy. Now we just have to win."

Zodiac shrugs.

"You say that like it's gonna be no problem."

Joey snorts.

"It will, if that other team beats W.U.T, which they won't."

Panda laughs.

"I wouldn't be so sure. That team's strength is rainmaker. So they could win... Maybe."

Hopper stumbles out of nowhere, and slams into Nathan.

"HEY! WATCH IT!"

Hopper turns around.

"Oh! Sorr- oh. It's you."

Nathan stares for a moment.

"Fizz? When did you change your hair style?"

Hopper laughs.

"I'm not Fizz, I'm hopper. Have a good day fags!"

He throws something at Nathan and leaves.

"OW!"

He looks at the object.

"Is that a pin that says dumbass on it?"

Everyone but Nathan explodes in laughter.

He growls and throws the pin aside.

"I am so gonna win this game. I have to."

-segmentline-

Anthony and Arron are getting ready to leave, when hopper walks in.

"Welcome my friend, to a night in our circus world..."

Anthony rubs his eyes.

"Nope, he's real."

Arron raises an eyebrow.

"Who are you?"

Hopper bows.

"Hopper. Fanfiction hopper, if you like. I'm introducing myself to everyone to keep them from freaking out."

Anthony and Arron look at each other.

"Oh wait, you're the two that created this story to begin with!"

They stare at hopper.

"What?"

"A joke between fizz and Karl in the real world caused this story to exist. You two look so cute together too..."

They smile.

"So, you're saying that it was literally fate that we came together?"

Hopper thinks for a moment.

"In a way, yes. You were always planned to be together, otherwise this story wouldn't exist."

They kiss.

"Ooh, damn. I don't need to see this."

He leaves.

They break apart, and hug.

"Now that is reassuring."

Arron nods.

"That means nothing will change between us, right?"

" I mean, it wouldn't anyway."

"We should get going. We're gonna be late."

Anthony nods, and they walk out the door.

-segmentline-

They arrive at the battleground.

"You guys ready for this?"

Fizz laughs.

"Hell no, but we really have no choice."

Karl smiles.

"So what, we can do this. It'll be a piece-"

"Of cake?"

Karl leans out of the corner to see the holder of the rainmaker running torwards him.

"Oh fuck, Anthony! Help!"

Anthony swings around, sniping the holder, leaving the rainmaker unattended.

Anthony points to it, and fizz runs for it.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck..."

Fizz grabs it, and starts sprinting for the other base.

Arron jumps up and starts following him.

A shot in his direction causes him to stop.

"Damn it, Karl! Move up! I'm going for the sniper!"

Karl nods and moves out of his cover, and starts pelting the sniper tower with ink.

"Go, now!"

Arron sprints and swims up the wall before taking out the sniper.

"Nice!"

A yelp causes Karl to turn around.

Anthony is struggling with an inkbrush user.

"Arron! Help Anthony!"

He moves torwards fizz, watching Arron book it to the other side of the field.

Fizz shoots a shot from the rainmaker forward, before tossing it back to Karl.

"I'll clear a path!"

The one minute buzzer startles them.

"Fuck, let's move!"

They run forward, before fizz gets sniped.

"Fuck, the sniper respawned..."

Karl moves forward, dodging the sniper shots.

He throws the rainmaker at the base, but it gets caught by the sniper.

"Sorry, but no. This is our time!"

He starts to move, when he suddenly gets sniped, and he drops the rainmaker into his own base.

He stares at his base as he floats away.

"NOOOOO!"

The buzzer sounds, and everyone leaves.

"Nice shot Anthony, top shit as always."

Anthony shrugs and puts the splatterscope back in his bag.

"It's all in the moment."

"And the winner is...W.U.T!"

Arron tackles Anthony and starts making out with him, and Karl and fizz shoulder bump, before high fiving.

"This is it! Now it's time to face Nathan!"

They all leave.

"That was a fuckin game to behold, holy shit."

Fizz nods.

"Anthony, fuckin perfect plays dude."

Anthony smiles.

"I did one snipe guys, and it wasn't even that good."

Arron smirks.

"It won us the game dude, c'mon."

"See the finals tomorrow, the Conrad's, vs, W.U.T!"

"This'll be the year. What's the prize again?"

Anthony laughs.

"A lifetime stay at flounder heights."

Everyone looks at fizz, who's staring at Anthony with a blank look.

"For, like... Our whole team?"

"Nope. That's for the captain. The team members get 100000 credits to split."

Karl blinks.

"That's a lot of money."

Anthony shrugs.

"The battles are popular. They really rake in the cash."

Arron looks at fizz.

"Well now we have to win, you'll be able to stay in flounder heights with Sarah for good!"

Fizz nods.

"Nathan is going DOWN."

Panda walks up to them.

"Hey."

Everyone stares at panda.

"Hey. What's up?"

Everyone turns to stare at fizz.

"Oh, you know. Just getting ready for the win."

Fizz smiles.

"See you in the ring, yeah?"

Panda nods.

"I'll be ready to fight. Good luck."

Aurie walks up.

"Hey, come onnnn! I want to gooooo!"

Panda snickers.

Fizz smirks at Aurie.

"Found a new one, have you?"

Aurie giggles.

"I couldn't hold on to you forever!"

Panda takes Aurie's hand and walks away.

Everyone turns to Fizz.

"So."

Fizz turns to look at Karl.

"What the fuck was that."

Anthony nods.

"Also, who the hell was that."

Fizz facepalms.

"I forgot to tell you. Alright so..."

He goes through the story, ignoring the confused looks and surprised noises from the others.

"And that's what happened. Any questions?"

Arron raises his hand.

"Yeah?"

"You had a threesome with two octolings?"

Fizz laughs.

"I did do that, didn't I? Yeah, why?"

"Nice one."

Fizz smiles.

"Thanks. It really isn't that impressive compared to you and Anthony going at it for a full day though."

Anthony laughs.

"You're damn right! Try and beat our record if you dare!"

Karl shakes his head.

"Yeah, I'd rather still be able to fuck afterwards."

Fizz smirks.

"Speaking of which, don't you want to get home to Callie?"

Karl slowly breaks into a smile.

"Oh, you know it. See you guys tomorrow!"

He runs off.

Fizz shrugs.

"I'm gonna go talk to Sarah. Maybe fuck her, if I'm up to it."

He walks off, humming something to himself.

"Well, where does that leave us?"

Anthony shrugs.

"Wanna go to a bar?"

Arron frowns.

"You aren't 18 yet..."

"I am now."

Arron smiles.

"Well, I'll be sure to take you out for your birthday! Where to?"

Anthony gestures for him to follow.

"I know a place."

-segmentline-

Octoling plays on a drumset, while hopper is strumming an electric guitar.

"It's good, but it needs a base line. MARIE!"

'Marie' walks in.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how to play bass guitar?"

She thinks for a moment.

"I learned a bit, but not really."

Hopper shrugs and throws the guitar to her, which she catches.

"Here, play this."

He sets some music on a stand and gestures for her to come over.

She walks over and looks at the music.

"This isn't too bad, I can play this."

They begin playing again, and they finish a minute later.

"That's really good. But something's missing..."

'Callie' walks in.

"What are you guys doing?"

Hopper doesn't answer.

Octoling rolls her eyes.

"We're making a song. Wanna help?"

Callie shrugs.

"I know some trumpet. Does that help?"

Hopper claps his hand together.

"Yes! Here, improvise while we play this."

Callie nods.

They start playing, and Callie joins in soon enough, with nods from hopper.

They stop playing after a while.

"Holy shit, that's perfect."

Marie nods.

"What are we gonna use it for though? It's too good to just be a song we played that one time."

Hopper smiles.

"Oh, don't worry. I know when to use it."

He laughs.

-segmentline-

"This is the place?"

Arron looks at the club.

"Mhmm. Best place in town from what I've heard."

Arron shrugs.

"Well, alright."

They walk in, and sit at the bar.

"Waiter! My friend here just turned 18! Give him a round!"

The waiter smiles, and pushes two glasses down the bartop.

"On the house. For the newbie."

Anthony smiles and takes a drink, before coughing.

"Oof, that's strong. What is this?"

The waiter slides a glass down the other side of the bar.

"Whiskey. Best drink to start with."

Anthony takes another drink, and exhales.

"Mmf... I'm getting used to it."

Arron gulps down his drink, and taps the counter for another.

"Hard cider this time please, whiskey isn't my favorite."

The waiter nods, and slides the glass down.

Anthony looks at Arron.

"How often do you drink...?"

Arron sighs.

"I used to drink a lot, before I met you guys. Being gay around an anti-gay family was stressful."

Anthony leans over to Arron.

"Well now you can be openly gay whenever you like."

Arron takes Anthony's hint and kisses him.

The waiter whistles.

They break apart and look at him.

"How long?"

Arron thinks for a moment.

"12 days...? I think so anyway."

The waiter nods.

"Good for you two. Have another round, on the house."

He slides the two drinks downwards.

Anthony raises an eyebrow.

"What's the deal? Two rounds of free drinks? Isn't that bad for business?"

The waiter chuckles.

"Kid, I don't give a shit about business. My payment for working here is basically free drinks."

Arron smiles, and slides some credits down.

"For good service. Keep it for yourself."

The waiter takes the credits, and grabs a bottle from the shelves.

He pops it open, and pours a glass.

"Private stash. Always tastes the best."

He gulps down the glass before grabbing two more and filling them.

He slides them down, and fills his own glass up again.

Arron gulps it down, while Anthony takes a sip, before drinking a bunch.

"Tell you two what. I work the night shift on Tuesdays, Thursday's, and Sunday's. You guys show up during my shift, I'll give you a shot or two of the private stash. Cool?"

Anthony and Arron smile.

"Cool. We'll be around."

The waiter gives a thumbs up, and returns to serving some other patrons.

They continue drinking for a while, laughing over random stuff.

Anthony drinks the rest of his drink.

"Well. *Burp* that was nice."

Arron wobbles in his chair.

"Yeeah...*hic* I'm...*hic* so fucking drunk...*hic*"

Anthony stands up.

"C'mon. Let's get you home."

"You're so...*hic* fucking hot...*hic* you know that...?"

Anthony snickers.

"Let's just get you home."

"Aww...*hic* why can't we...*hic* have some fun~?*hic*"

"Not while you're drunk."

"Aww...*hic* fineeee...*hic* but you owe me a fuck...*hic*"

Anthony laughs.

"I think I can arrange that."

"Yaaaaayyy...*hic* you look so cute...*hic* when you cum...*hic*"

Anthony blushes.

"Not in public, dude..."

"*hic* You like it...*hic* c'mon...*hic* You always do this...*hic*"

Anthony pushes open the door to his building.

"We're home."

"Oh good...*hic* now fuck meee...*hic*"

Anthony sets him down on the couch.

"No. Not while you're drunk!"

"Damn...*hic* I'll do it myself...*hic*"

He starts to get up, but falls forward instead.

"I am so glad I moved the coffee table..."

"Ow...*hic*"

Anthony picks Arron up, and lays him down on the couch.

"Good night, drunky."

"*Goooood...*hic* night, sexy...*hic*"

Anthony rolls his eyes, and goes to his bedroom.

"He's gonna have such a hangover."


	17. The finale!

( Oooooh... )

( The finals are here! Somebody's getting salty... But only the epilogue remains. Where will everyone end up? Who cares? I do, otherwise I wouldn't have written this far. )

-chapterstart-

"Hey..."

Sarah looks at the door, where fizz is throwing his bag to the side.

"Hey. Nice battle."

"Thanks. Nathan's up next."

"Cool. You can do it, I know you can."

Fizz smiles and sits down.

"Oh, guess what the grand prize for winning is?"

Sarah shrugs.

"A lifetime stay at flounder heights."

Sarah's eyes widen.

"Oh, shit! You have to win!"

Fizz nods.

"I plan to. Living here is perfect, and I don't want to give it up."

Sarah nods.

"I wouldn't fit anywhere in your old place. Besides, the sisters living next door is a nice touch."

Fizz leans back.

"I still don't know what to do with the office space we have..."

Sarah thinks for a moment.

"It could be a guest room, or maybe a nursery whenever we need one..."

"Maybe."

Sarah lays down, putting her head on fizz's lap.

"I'm perfectly happy with the way things are right now though."

Fizz starts messing with one of her tentacles.

"Mhmm. I've got everything I need."

Sarah closes her eyes, and starts purring quietly.

"Mmm...that feels nice..."

Fizz continues playing with her tentacles, as Sarah slowly falls asleep on fizz's lap.

He feels her breathing slow, and her relaxing onto him.

"Well... I'm not moving anytime soon..."

He tries to get as comfortable as possible before shutting his eyes.

"She's so cute..."

-segmentline-

Karl opens his door, and throw his bag down.

"Heeeey~"

Karl smiles and looks at Callie, who's standing in the hall.

"Hey. What's up?"

Callie smirks and walks over to Karl.

"I've been waiting for you to get home..."

Karl stretches a bit, before pulling Callie into a kiss.

They break apart, and Callie starts to undress.

Karl follows, and they walk to the bedroom.

Karl sits down, and callie gets on her knees in front him, before wrapping her tits around his dick.

"You loved it when I did this the first time, didn't you?"

Karl exhales and nods.

"Good..."

She takes the tip into her mouth, licking around it.

"Oh... Gonna cum..."

She takes her mouth off and moves her tits as fast as possible.

"Well, go on~"

He orgasms, coating her face and breasts in pink.

He lays back, and Callie climbs on the bed.

"I've been waiting all day for this..."

She lowers herself down, giving out a loud moan.

She begins moving, keeping her hands on Karl's chest.

Karl reaches up and starts playing with her tits, grabbing her nipples occasionally.

"Mmmm~"

She brings herself down, so that she's parallel to Karl.

"Fuck me hard~"

He starts thrusting, and pulls Callie in for a kiss.

Callie moans into his mouth as she cums, and Karl starts going faster.

She pulls away from him and gets back up again.

"Yes! Yes! So good~!"

He cums, and Callie moans loudly, grabbing her tits and messing with them a bit.

"Thanks... I needed that."

Karl takes a deep breath and nods.

Callie gets off and lies down.

"Now you go win that battle tomorrow. For fizz."

Karl moves so that he's laying next to her.

"Nathan won't know what hit him."

-segmentline-

Nathan walks into a small building and looks around.

"Welcome. What are you looking for?"

He looks at the man behind the counter.

"I'm looking for... A gun."

The man smiles and leans over the counter.

"What type?"

"Pistol. Pocket pistol."

The man tosses a small pistol on the counter.

"50 credits. It comes with one full clip."

"Which is how many bullets?"

"12."

Nathan smirks.

"Perfect."

He slides the credits over and snatches the gun.

"This'll ensure my victory..."

He checks the magazine, and walks out.

"If I won't win... I'll make sure he pays."

-segmentline-

The battle ground was crowded. Inklings crowded around the viewing areas, cheering various encouragements.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome..."

The announcer steps onto a podium, raising his hands for effect.

"TO THE BATTLE FINALS!"

Cheers ring out, and the announcer waves at various inkling before continuing.

"Today we have the clam blitz, splat zones, and rainmaker champions! The Conrad's!"

They walk out onto the team podium, waving.

"And the splat zones, tower control, and rainmaker champions, W.U.T!"

They walk out, also waving.

Fizz cracks his back.

"Fuck... Sleeping like that kills your back..."

Arron groans.

"It's not as bad as a hangover..."

Anthony rolls his eyes.

"Let's just get this done."

"Today, our two teams will compete in a classic match of turf wars! Most ground covered, wins!"

Nathan pats his pocket.

Fizz looks at panda, who gives him a nod.

"The game starts..."

Anthony gives Arron a peck on the cheek.

"In 5..."

Zodiac gulps.

"4..."

Joey glares at Nathan.

"3..."

Nathan chuckles.

"2..."

Fizz pulls out his new tri-slosher and winks at Karl.

"1..."

He grins back and nods.

"BEGIN!"

-segmentline-

The battle was a normal turf war for a while, with both teams gaining the lead before losing it soon after. Things started to change after only the first minute...

"FIZZ!"

Fizz swings his head around, to see hopper, along with his associates, standing on a high tower in the middle of the field. They all are carrying instruments.

"Let's make this a REAL battle!"

He gestures to octoling, who raises her drumsticks.

"LET'S ROCK THIS PLACE!"

(Hi. Me again. The song these idiots are playing is the Bowser's castle theme from Mario kart 8, the front running version. Play it if you like, it won't change anything. )

They start playing, causing the battle to stop for a moment, as everyone adjusts to the change in music.

"Oh hell yeah!"

Fizz turns to Anthony, who's nodding his head to the beat.

"Let's do this shit!"

Karl jumps down for above, revving his gun up.

Anthony snipes zodiac, and moves to another high point.

"Karl, cover me. I'm going after panda."

He nods, and starts shooting in the general direction of the enemy.

"Yes, that's definitely what I meant."

Fizz rolls his eyes and dives into his ink, swimming through and spotting panda, who's in cover.

"Got you now..."

He jumps up, throwing the ink in his bucket torwards him.

Panda turns around and throws the ink from his slosher at fizz.

They both get splatted.

Nathan growls.

"COME ON! WE GOTTA DO BETTER THEN THIS!"

Joey flinces, and shoots torwards Arron, but misses and dives into his ink for cover.

"Fuck... Little help here?"

Zodiac takes aim at Arron, who's charging for Joey.

"Hi."

Zodiac yelps and stumbles off the tower he's on, and is splatted by some ink hitting him.

"Oh, come on Karl, you stole my splat!"

Karl does a salute and moves around a corner, followed by the notification that Arron splatted Joey.

"Arron! Cover some ground!"

Arron nods, and Fizz jumps down to look for Nathan, when panda laughs and splats him.

"Keep an eye on your surroundings."

Arron pops up behind panda and shoots him.

Arron immediately dives back into the ink and swims away.

It's a constant back and forth, with the lead being taken by both teams constantly.

"Alright, enough of this."

Nathan pulls out his real gun and fires a shot torwards Arron, which misses.

Hopper and his associates abruptly stop playing, and leave.

Fizz ducks behind cover as the rest of Nathan's team stares at him in shock.

The audience, nor the officials see anything, so the game keeps going.

"Nathan! Is that a real gun?!"

Nathan grins and fires another shot, at Anthony this time. It hits Anthony's gun and cracks it.

Anthony yelps and drops his gun, with it landing on the ground.

Karl shoots a few shots at Nathan, and accidentally splats zodiac.

"Fuck!"

Nathan fires a shot at Karl, who ducks behind his gun to avoid it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! YOU COULD KILL SOMEONE WITH THAT!"

Joey walks over and grabs the gun and Nathan throws him off before firing another shot at Karl. It hits the barrel of his gun.

Panda growls and moves torwards Arron, who's ducking behind cover.

Fizz comes into view of Nathan, and scowls.

"This isn't how you play turf wars Nathan! Killing us will disqualify you!"

The one minute timer sounds.

Nathan roars and starts firing shots at fizz.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! All of which are avoided.

Panda comes up next to Arron, who screams and tries to move away.

"No, stop! I'm gonna help you!"

Arron calms down and sighs.

"What are you gonna do? We can't go out there..."

He smiles.

"I have an idea."

Nathan shoots another shot at fizz, who slides to avoid it.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, AND WIN THIS!"

Fizz snorts, and inks a wall for him to swim up.

He almost slams into Anthony, who yelps.

"Oh, it's just you. What are we gonna do here?"

Fizz shrugs.

"He's gotta run out eventually. We just gotta bait it."

Another shot rings out, and Anthony and fizz peek to see what he shot at.

Arron is standing a couple feet away from Nathan, with his lunar blaster in front of him. The lunar blaster snaps in half, and falls apart.

Nathan smiles and points his gun at him.

Anthony gasps and screams "NOOOOOO!" causing Nathan to be startled and shoot off in a random direction.

Arron runs up to Nathan and grabs the gun, trying to wrestle it away.

Fizz yells out, and jumps down to help arron, as Anthony stares in horror.

Karl looks above his blockade, and sees panda running around behind him.

"What the...?"

Just then, a shot rings out, followed by another.

Fizz trips over nothing and slams face first into the ground, sliding torwards where Arron and Nathan are.

Arron stumbles back, before falling backwards, turquoise ink spilling out of both his bullet wounds.

Anthony screams, and jumps down before sprinting torwards Arron.

Nathan turns to Fizz and stomps his foot on his stomach after he turned upwards. He points his gun at his head.

"This is your end, fizz. I am. THE BEST!"

Click.

Nathan loses his smile.

Click.

Nathan looks at his gun in horror.

"Oh no."

He's tackled by Anthony, who starts punching him senselessly.

"YOU MONSTER! YOU KILLED HIM! WHY?! WHY?!"

Fizz gets up, and walks over to Arron.

"Wait..."

The buzzer sounds out, and all the players are taken back to their pads.

Anthony is shaking with rage, and everyone else turns and stares at panda, who's on their pad.

"What...?"

Panda takes his mask and hat off, and Arron gives them a smile.

"Hi guys!"

Anthony turns around and tackles Arron in a hug, yelling out in relief.

Fizz blinks.

"Wait, but that means...?"

Zodiac pulls the jacket off of Arron, revealing him to be panda.

Fizz gasps.

"No... It..."

Karl sighs, and puts his head down.

Arron looks over at panda, and gasps, before tearing up.

"But...he...said he would be fine..."

Nathan chucks his gun at an official who tried to handcuff him.

Joey punches Nathan, and helps the official handcuff him.

"No! I have to win! I have to!"

Joey growls.

"You should've thought of playing fair then. You killed panda. Enjoy prison."

Nathan yells several swears, and tries to punch the official before he's sedated.

Zodiac is helping some paramedics load panda into an ambulance.

The announcer steps onto the podium.

"W.U.T is the winner. We are sorry this happened, and to all who knew panda, we send our regards.

He steps off, shaking his head.

Zodiac and Joey walk over to fizz.

"Hey. Sorry about that, we didn't know he was planning on killing you guys..."

Fizz nods.

"It's not your fault. You guys just go home, alright?"

They nod, and shake fizz's hand before walking off.

Fizz walks over to the official with Nathan.

"He's gonna be put away for a long time, don't worry."

Fizz looks down at Nathan's unconscious body.

"Yeah. I hope so."

The official nods, and takes him away.

The announcer walks up to fizz and gives him a ticket, as well as a voucher.

"The voucher is for you. The paper is the bank statement for the money. I'm so sorry about what happened, and to compensate, I'm giving you an extra 5000 credits. Don't worry, I've compensated the other team as well."

Fizz nods and shakes the announcers hand.

He walks back over to Arron and Anthony, who are crying.

"He...he said he wanted to make sure that we won... And that he could take him... It's my fault... I shouldn't have agreed..."

Anthony wipes his eyes and shakes his head.

"We could've died if you hadn't agreed. He sacrificed himself to save people he barely knew..."

They hug, and sob quietly.

Karl stomps his foot, and yells out.

"Damn it! It...why does this always happen?!"

Fizz walks over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"This is all over now. Everything can go back to normal, and we can stop worrying about this garbage."

Karl sighs.

"Wanna play turf wars tomorrow? I want some good fun. None of this competitive bullshit."

Fizz smiles.

"Sounds good. I... Need to get back home to Sarah."

"No you don't."

Sarah turns fizz around and kisses him.

Karl smirks, before turning around and walking away.

"Oh, I was so worried... He had you pinned, and..."

Fizz shushes her, and rubs her tentacles.

She sighs, and relaxes onto fizz.

Fizz looks at Arron and Anthony, who have gotten up.

Anthony looks at him, and grins.

Fizz gives him a thumbs up.

Anthony nods, and puts his arm around Arron, leading him away.

Fizz looks around some more and sees Callie talking to Karl, before smothering him in a hug.

He smiles and pulls away from Sarah.

"Let's go home. I want to just... Do nothing for once."

Sarah nods, and grabs fizz's hand.

She starts tugging him along, and he starts walking.

He looks back at Karl, who gives him a nod.

Fizz turns around and sighs.

"We need to forget about this."

Sarah looks at him with sympathy.

"Everythings back to normal now. Let's keep it that way."

Sarah nods.

"No more."

-segmentline-

Fizz and Karl are sitting at a table.

"Hey guys!"

Anthony and Arron walk up to the table, holding hands.

Fizz smiles.

"There they are. Ready?"

Arron and Anthony nod.

"Well, after everything that's happened, a regular turf war is just what I need right now."

Arron nods.

"Any word on panda...?"

Fizz frowns and shakes his head.

"Last I heard they got him stable, but..."

Arron sighs.

"He can pull through. I know it."

Hopper steps into the plaza.

"Hey. I'm gonna be going now."

They all nod.

"It's been fun. I'll be sure to visit sometime."

He bows, and waves before leaving again.

Fizz feels his phone vibrate, and he pulls it out.

"Fizz. I saw what happened yesterday. I meant to talk to you, but you seemed busy. Me and marina finished the new track, when you're feeling up to it, come around to my place, I'll give you a demo. -pearl."

Fizz smiles and pockets his phone before standing up.

"Well, let's get this show on the road. I want to take Sarah out later."

A jingle rings throughout the plaza, drawing everyone's attention to the big screen.

Callie and Marie have somber expressions, and seem down.

"Hello everyone. We just wanted to announce that panda, the player shot during yesterday's final battle, has died."

Gasps are heard throughout the plaza.

Arron tears up and looks away.

Marie sighs.

"The doctors did the best they could, but he lost too much ink. His funeral service is scheduled in a week, everyone is welcome to attend."

Callie wipes her eyes a bit.

"In other news, the remaining two members of the Conrad's, zodiac and Joey, have started protests for better security regulations in turf wars. Their campaign is gaining supporters fast, and the mayor has already accepted this as an issue and is signing off new rules as we speak."

Marie nods.

"To everyone who knew panda personally, we hope that the fact that he sacrificed himself to save everyone else in that battle, brings you some peace. Thank you, and have a good day."

The feed cuts off, and many inklings hang their heads.

Fizz sighs.

"Maybe we should just go home."

Arron wipes his eyes and shakes his head.

"No. We need to do this. We can't just mope."

Karl nods.

"Let's play a good old fashioned game of turf wars."

He raises his hand up.

Anthony and Arron nod, and put their hands up too.

Fizz smiles and laughs.

"Yeah, let's do this."

He puts his hand up.


	18. The non-explicit epilogue

The battle had been a turning point for all of them. While the main group decided to move on, others had some final things to wrap up.

Zodiac and Joey wrapped up their campaign pretty quickly, with new security measures being implemented to ensure the same thing never happened again. They sat in the plaza to celebrate.

"Glad that we got that done quickly."

Joey nods.

"Now what? We've been bossed around by Nathan for so long now, what else do we have?"

Joey and zodiac look at each other.

"Maybe we should make another team?"

Joey blinks.

"That's... Yeah! That's perfect!"

He pulls out his phone.

"That octoling that was hanging out with panda... Fizz knew her. Let's see if we can get him to introduce us..."

He sends a message to fizz, and puts his phone back in his pocket.

Zodiac taps the table.

"We need a forth."

Joey groans.

"I have no clue who we're gonna get. No way fizz and his team will want to complete again..."

"Let's just settle for a random."

"Works for me."

Joey's phone buzzes.

"Fizz says her name is Aurie. And that we should be prepared. He doesn't say for what though."

Zodiac shrugs.

"I'm sure whatever it is, we can handle it. Did he include a number?"

"Mhmm."

"Alright, get her down here!"

Aurie essentially took over the team when she got there. Joey bought a house for them to stay in with the compensation they received.

Joey and zodiac also figured out what fizz was warning them about. Aurie's restraint didn't last too long, and she forcefully dragged Joey into one of the bedrooms.

Zoey and John received some interesting news when they found out Zoey was pregnant. While initially they freaked out, they decided to have the kid.

Pearl and marina sent their demo to fizz, who liked it so much that he had it ( illegally ) put into a public club playlist. They slowly started getting invited to gigs.

Marie and Callie ran out their contracts, after which Callie went out on more dates with Karl, and Marie got them two of them more gigs. They both agreed to only keep preforming as long as they were the most popular.

Hopper... He went back to his usual thing. Hopping through fanfics. Him and his associates intruded- I mean... Visited some very interesting fanfics.

Sarah obviously stayed with Fizz. The two of them, along with Anthony and Arron, frequently go on double dates. It usually ends with Sarah and fizz falling asleep on each other while Anthony and Arron make out.

Rece went back to his home, with plans to move to inkopolis someday. Will he ever do it? Eh... Maybe. Fizz invites him back for visits pretty often.

Nathan is enjoying his time in prison. Plotting his revenge... One day he might get out. That would be fun, wouldn't it? For him. Not so much for everyone else though.

I guess that just leaves me. Your narrator. I'll go on to narrate some more fanfics. Which ones? Who the fuck knows. Or cares. Maybe I'll come back to this weird little place. Someday. But that won't be for some time.

Hope you enjoyed this train wreck. I know this idiot enjoyed writing it!

( This idiot can cease your existence you know. )

Point taken. So, after all of this, I guess it's finally time to say it's over. Been nice knowing everyone. See you on the flip side!

( Some final notes here, This was entirely too entertaining to write for me. The story, and especially the chapter names. So, do you really think I stopped there? Of course not, I wrote a sequel, and am currently in the process of writing a prequel. I don't know if I'll end up posting either of them, as they get a little caught up in self awareness by the end. Well, not so much the prequel, but the second one is... Woah. I could maybe edit it to be a little more geared torwards someone beside me, but that would require some heavy rewriting as the end of the second story revolves around it. It also references other fanfics and their characters, so I'm not sure if I'm allowed to do that either? Anyway, If you want the second story, tell me I guess. It has significantly less sex, if that's something you didn't care for in this one. Now that I've rambled enough, it's time for me to go back to writing. I do have a prequel to write after all. )


End file.
